Et si ?
by cullen15000
Summary: Dix ans après, à Seattle, Bella, mère de famille débordée, revoit par hasard celui qu'elle a Et si … Et s'ils étaient passés à côté de leur première chance ? Et si une seconde chance leur était donnée ? Entre présent et Les deux histoires d'Edward et Bella Tous Humains – Edward & Bella - Prévision .. entre 15 et 20 chapitres- Publication par quinzaine (si possible)
1. Premiers regards

_Hello_

_C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure. _

_ Je Respire ! _

_Je vous confie le début. On se retrouve en bas._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stéphanie MEYER**. Je ne fais que remodeler leur histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Premiers regards. **

_**Ambiance : The Boxer Rebellion - The Gospel Of Goro Adachi**_

**Partie 1 Chez le médecin**

**Seattle. De nos jours – Septembre**

Je sortis de la voiture rapidement et claquai la portière avant d'en faire le tour encore plus vite, pour aider Jasper à descendre du pick-up. Il était tellement mal qu'il pouvait à peine marcher. Je me baissai pour le prendre dans mes bras et plaquai son petit corps brûlant contre le mien.

- Chut. Bouge pas mon ange, je vais te porter, ça sera beaucoup plus simple.

Il ne protesta même pas et appuya sa tête dans mon cou, assommé par la fièvre.

Je regardai ma montre. J'étais épuisée et très en retard. Plus d'un quart d'heure pour se garer sur ce foutu parking.

Serrant mon fils contre moi d'un bras et mon sac arrimé sous l'autre, je me dirigeai à pas vifs vers le cabinet du docteur Gerandy. Mme Cope, son assistante avait pris mon appel légèrement hystérique à 7h30 pile, heure d'ouverture du standard. Elle m'avait averti que le remplaçant du Dr Gerandy venait d'accepter de recevoir Jasper en consultation si je venais rapidement.

Un pincement au cœur, je regrettai que le docteur Gerandy soit absent. Il connaissait mes enfants par cœur et je m'étais attachée à ce personnage un peu lunatique qui pouvait discuter pendant des heures très sérieusement avec ma fille du dernier dessin animé de Pixar. Au grand dam de sa secrétaire qui gérait pendant ce temps une salle d'attente pleine à craquer. J'entendais le mécontentement des patients qui grondaient à travers la double porte. Je souris à ce souvenir malgré mon angoisse.

Mon stress avait atteint la zone rouge. C'était la rentrée, je serais en retard au travail. La voisine avait accepté de garder Rose jusqu'à 9h tapantes, heure à laquelle elle-même devait partir au travail. Jasper n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Donc moi, non plus, inquiète de voir la fièvre monter et monter encore sans aucun autre symptôme. Je ne comprenais rien.

Depuis 22h jusqu'à cette heure fatidique de 7h30 je n'avais cessé de prendre sa température de le refroidir avec un gant d'eau fraiche, de changer ses draps pour qu'il soit mieux et lui donner du paracétamol à intervalles réguliers. Accompagné d'une tasse de café. Pour moi.

Je souhaitai vraiment que ce remplaçant soit à la hauteur. Qu'il n'ait pas eu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise. Voila que ma méfiance envers le corps médical remontait à la surface.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que je poussai la porte de la hanche d'une façon peu élégante. Je m'appuyai contre le mur à l'intérieur, faisant un petit signe pour à Mme Cope pour qu'elle patiente. Elle m'observait avec un léger sourire interrogateur. Je sortis acrobatiquement mon portable de mon sac et vis soulagée que c'était Jacob. Enfin.

Je pris l'appel et coinçai l'appareil entre mon épaule et l'oreille pour libérer ma main et sortir les documents nécessaire à l'assistante, carnet de sante et attestation de sécurité sociale. Elle les prit et commença à remplir sa paperasse pendant que Jacob me demandait pourquoi je l'avais appelé, cinq minutes plus tôt.

- J'ai besoin que tu préviennes et m'excuse auprès de M Banner. Je serai en retard à la réunion ce matin.

- Mince Bella c'est la rentrée, tu sais qu'il déteste ca ! Il veut que ses troupes soient au complet pour son grand discours « pontificateur » ennuyeux de début d'année.

- Je sais mais à moins qu'il ne s'occupe lui-même de la fièvre de mon fils et garde ma fille. Je n'ai pas de solution.

Ma réponse avait claquée assez sèche. Le stress.

Il y eu un silence dans le combiné. Je me mordis la lèvre. Jacob n'avait rien fait pour mériter ca.

- Ecoute je suis désolée, Jake. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis chez le médecin. Je te rappelle plus tard. Merci

- Ok Bells, pas de problème. Freine juste le café. Je m'occupe de Banner.

Un problème en moins un. Je pus enfin porter mon attention sur Mrs Cope qui attendait toujours patiente. Elle me connaissait et je m'excusai de mon impolitesse.

- Vous en faites pas mon p'tit, des mamans surmenées qui jonglent avec leur emploi du temps j'en vois passer toute la journée ! J'ai prévenu le docteur il vous attend. Vous connaissez le chemin.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je remontai Jasper qui avait glissé contre ma hanche, il se taisait, apparemment fasciné par la chevelure rouge de la secrétaire. J'espérai de toutes mes forces que la fièvre l'empêche de dire quelque chose d'inconvenant (du style pourquoi la tête de la dame est de la couleur de la cape de Superman ?)

Je me tournai rapidement vers la salle d'attente. Bondée déjà à 8 heures.

_Oups ! Et je devais passer devant le nez de tous ces gens ? _

Légèrement honteuse de doubler tout le monde, mais encore plus soulagée que le nouveau ait tenu parole et me fasse passer sans attendre, je traversai la salle sans regarder personne.

Je frappai à la porte entrouverte du cabinet en me baissant pour déposer Jasper sur ses jambes. A 5 ans il commençait à être lourd. La voix qui me répondit d'entrer était toute proche. Une voix dont le ténor me fit frissonner très bêtement. Je me relevai, levant le regard sur le corps d'un homme debout à quelques centimètres de moi.

Une blouse blanche.

Le remplaçant avait ouvert la porte. Mon regard remonta lentement, troublé par la proximité inattendue de ce corps très...masculin. Et très jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune que le Dr Gerandy qui aurait pu être mon père. Malgré la blouse, je distinguai une carrure solide, musclée et …

Je me figeai en rougissant. Puis je blêmis.

_Merde _

Ces lèvres fines magnifiquement ourlées, qui devaient être si douces.

Cette mâchoire carrée ombrée d'une légère barbe rousse dont j'avais envie de tester la texture soyeuse.

Ces cheveux toujours indisciplinés, aux reflets cuivrés dans lequel sa main se promenait.

Et puis ces yeux verts émeraude qui me sondaient interrogateurs, légèrement moqueurs. Comme avant.

_MERDE !_

Mes jambes tremblèrent, elles ne me soutenaient plus. Je sentis SA main me prendre le coude et me guider vers une chaise. Voulant ignorer le coude qui me brûlait légèrement, je me penchai en avant sur ma chaise et fermai les yeux. Pour ne plus le voir. Pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Jasper intimidé se colla à moi et cela me remit les idées en place. .Je passai ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Pour revenir ici. Maintenant.

- Mme...Newton ? C'est bien cela ? Vous allez bien ?

Sa voix, délicieusement veloutée comme avant. Elle aussi. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me souvenir aussi bien des voix. Je respirai profondément, la tête toujours plongée vers le sol. Il me fallait répondre. Il paraissait ne pas se souvenir de moi. Je relevai prudemment le visage, pour croiser à nouveau ce regard vert inquiet. Il s'était accroupi devant la chaise et se trouvait encore près de moi. Trop près.

Je ne savais pas non plus que ma mémoire des odeurs était si bonne. Son parfum était le même. Il avait toujours le même effet sur moi. Je déglutis en le contemplant d'un air surement très idiot. Il ne me reconnaissait pas. Il se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas vers son bureau. Je pus alors prendre la parole.

-Newton, oui. Ça va. C'est juste la...fatigue, Docteur ?

Ma voix n'était qu'un filet méconnaissable mais je réussis à mettre une nuance d'interrogation dans ma phrase. J'avais besoin de savoir si je devenais folle.

- Docteur Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Il me tendit la main, je regardai cette longue main fine comme si elle allait m'attaquer. Avant de la serrer machinalement.

Je serrai la main à Edward Cullen. Je faillis rire. Mais une lueur curieuse dans son regard m'incita à ne pas aggraver mon cas. Il ne me reconnaissait pas mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Je m'étais déjà quasiment effondrée à ses pieds, à sa vue. Rire sans raison devant lui. Une fois, une seule et il allait appeler ses collègues de l' hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

- Mon assistante m'a parlé d'un petit garçon qui aurait de la fièvre ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

Pendant que mon esprit divaguait, il avait repris son rôle de médecin et incitai Jasper à venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du Dr Gerandy.

Mon fils, tout content de cette occasion de tester « le grand fauteuil tournant », ne se fit pas prier et contourna le bureau pour grimper tant bien que mal dans le beau fauteuil en cuir noir. Edward je veux dire le docteur Cullen s'accroupit à nouveau devant mon fils et tout en lui parlant calmement de sa voix envoûtante commença l'examen. Je ne bougeai pas de ma chaise. Bien incapable. L'ancien Edward Cullen était toujours très nette dans mes souvenirs.

Je regardai son profil. Notant les petites différences que le temps avait gravé sur sa peau, quelques rides d'expression autour des yeux, sur le front. Des traits plus dessinés, plus affirmés. Sa silhouette était plus large, plus musclée. Il était encore plus séduisant qu'il y a dix ans. Je soupirai et il se retourna vers moi. Je n'avais absolument pas suivi la consultation. _Quelle mère indigne !_

- Vous m'avez dit que la fièvre a commencé cette nuit. Sans être sensible au paracétamol mais sans dépasser 39.8 °.

Je ne lui avais rien dit. Je l'avais raconté à Mme Cope.

- C'est ça !

- Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre d'épisode fiévreux ?

Je cherchai avec peine dans ma mémoire...défaillante cette fois –ci...

- Si une ou deux fois... Quand il avait à peine un an…

Je me demandais si c'était bon signe ou non. Je ne comprenais rien à cette fièvre inquiétante.

- Il n'a rien mangé ou fait de particulier dans les deux derniers jours ?

- Non.

Là j'étais catégorique ayant déjà réfléchi à tout ca.

- Bien jeune homme; on va trouver ce qu'il te faut pour faire baisser cette fièvre pour rassurer ta maman. Et toi en échange tu la laisse dormir la nuit prochaine ?

- Oui docteur.

Mon fils était à l'aise, il avait répondu ce qui était rare car il avait hérité de ma timidité maladive. Si à 28 ans, je la maîtrisai un peu, le pauvre il était souvent...dans mes jupes comme disait ma mère dès qu'un adulte inconnu lui adressait la parole.

Edward Cullen quitta son petit patient et contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir à coté de moi pendant que Jasper commençait à faire tourner le siège du médecin. La situation lui paraissait ordinaire. Mais pas à moi. Il était assis à coté de moi. Alors qu'on aurait du être séparé par le grand et large bureau du docteur Gerandy. Je regardai sans rien dire les belles mains d'Edward, attraper le carnet d'ordonnance et commencer à remplir un feuillet de son écriture fine et déliée , en me me regarder.

Tant mieux.

- Mme Newton; l'examen clinique est tout à fait normal, à l'exception de cette fièvre. A priori je pense qu'il s'agit simplement d'un épisode isolé comme ceux que vous avez connu il y a quelques années

- Tu... Vous êtes sur...qu'il n'y a rien de plus ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent.

- En médecine rien n'est sur, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. Mais je suis certain que Jasper n'a rien de bien inquiétant. Vous lui donnerez ceci pendant 24 heures. C'est plus fort que le paracétamol. Ca devrait suffire à faire baisser la fièvre assez rapidement. Pour le reste, du repos, boire de l'eau, et pas trop se couvrir. Le BAba que les mères de famille connaissent toutes, je pense …

Il semblait attendre une réponse de ma part. Je n'y arrivais pas, prise sous le feu de son regard, dans le tourbillon de mes souvenirs.

- Vous allez bien Mme Newton ?

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi. Son regard troublant et attentif semblant chercher quelque chose. Une réponse. Je reculai contre mon dossier. Ridicule. Je me forçai à respirer lentement.

- Merci tout va bien, un peu de surmenage et une mauvaise nuit. Je vous remercie Docteur Cullen.

Il reprit sa position initiale, se retourna vers son ordonnance qu'il détacha lentement, pianotant sur le bureau avec son stylo.

- Voilà. Tenez moi au courant pour Jasper et prenez soin de vous.

Je me relevai doucement espérant que mes jambes les traitres jouent leur rôle correctement et pris l'ordonnance de ses doigts, en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Je commençai alors à reculer vers la porte. Fixant avidement une dernière fois son visage que j'avais cru ne jamais revoir.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Jasper tu viens. Je suis un peu pressée. Excusez-moi docteur Cullen.

Mon fils avait saisi ma main, prêt à partir. Je ne pouvais pas dire une banalité de plus. Après un petit sourire contrit, je sortis à pas rapide du bureau avant de m'arrêter au bureau de Mme Cope pour régler la consultation. Pressée de partir loin d'ici.

- Alors ce jeune docteur ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?

Mme Cope voulait mon avis !

_Je devais vraiment répondre à cette question ? _

**xxxxxxx**

**Partie 2 A la fac**

**Université de Seattle- 10 ans plus tôt – Septembre.**

Il pleuvait à torrents ce jour là. Rien de bien surprenant mais tous auraient préféré avoir un jour de rentrée sous le soleil.

Les étudiants se pressaient sous l'auvent central. C'était la seule partie abritée de cette partie du campus.

Par un curieux hasard la faculté de Médecine et l'université de Langues avait été construites l'une à coté de l'autre. Les deux bâtiments jumeaux se collaient l'un à l'autre. Entouré par la cafeteria et la bibliothèque, communes aux deux universités. Comme si ces étudiants pouvaient être compatibles. Tous les ans les mêmes petits groupes se formaient de part et d'autres de la porte du bâtiment central. Groupes qui se scinderaient pour filer ensuite dans des directions opposées. Des vies opposées.

A gauche la faculté de Médecine avec ses carabins rieurs et fumeurs. A droite la faculté de lettre, les étudiants, des étudiantes surtout, étaient regroupés pour se protéger de la pluie mais beaucoup ne quittaient pas des yeux le petit groupe de seconde année de Médecine qui n'était pas encore entré en cours. Se rejouait la scène de l'éternel attrait de littérature pour la Science où plutôt des jeunes filles pour les quelques éléments masculins moqueurs et apparemment indifférents.

Coté Lettres : Isabella Swan regardait l'attroupement de loin, assez désabusée. C'était sa première rentrée, elle ne connaissait personne et avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de mater les possibles futurs médecins. Elle voulait juste rentrer au chaud dans l'amphi pour écouter son professeur de Littérature anglaise lui exposer le programme de l'année. Elle voulait réussir. Elle avait besoin de réussir. Elle voulait sortir de sa petite vie trop simple et plate, sortir de la petite ville de Forks. Elle aimait profondément Charlie Swan, son père mais elle voulait autre chose. En attendant, elle lisait tout ce qu'elle trouvait et nourrissait sa passion pour les auteurs anglais.

Elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer et attendit calmement les yeux dans le vague que quelqu'un daigne les faire entrer. Son regard erra sur la foule bruyante devant elle. Elle n'était pas très sociable et se demandait comment elle allait passer cette année. La solitude de sa chambre à Forks lui manquait déjà. Le petit appartement qu'elle avait loué dans un quartier proche n'était pas encore son « chez soi ». Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y installer et hésitait à prendre une colocataire pour l'aider à assumer les charges. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un travail si elle décidait e rester seule. Elle soupira avant de reprendre l'examen des spécimens humains qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Coté Médecine : un petit groupe d'amis riait haut et fort. Emmett Masen, un grand brun baraqué au sourire angélique, Jasper Hale, blond et fin, et Edward Cullen, dont les cheveux aux reflets roux luisaient sous la pluie. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et avaient choisi la même voie. Tous les trois décidés à réussir leurs études de médecine.

Edward était heureux. Sa deuxième année commençait bien. Il avait quitté l'appartement partagé avec ces deux amis l'année passée pour en louer un autre pas loin de la fac Il aimait son appartement. Il aimait être indépendant. Et ces amis n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes à pied. Les avantages sans les inconvénients !

Il jeta et écrasa sa cigarette, riant à une blague d'Emmett concernant les « filles d'à coté » comme ils appelaient les étudiantes en lettres. Il releva la tête vers les filles en question et l croisa soudain le regard désapprobateur d'une de ces filles. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart. Portant un jean simple et un sweat gris trop large, elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait froid. Elle ne ricanait pas bêtement comme les autres, se contentant de regarder la cigarette écrasée sur le sol avant de revenir à son visage. Edward lui fit un petit sourire, il ne savait pas si il s'excusait ou si il se moquait de sa désapprobation.

Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Qu'il fume ou qu'il jette son mégot sur le sol. ?

Elle était jolie. Une jolie petite brune aux yeux marron. Pas du tout son type. Mais jolie. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers une fille plus grande qui avait demandé quelque chose. Curieux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sa réaction était curieuse. Edward avait l'habitude de voir les filles craquer à son petit sourire. Il n'en abusait pas mais en cas de besoin il n'hésitait pas.

- Edward tu viens ?

La voix d'Emmett le fit revenir sur terre. Le coup que celui-ci lui donna en même temps sur le dos le fit grimacer. La porte de l'amphi de Médecine venait de s'ouvrir. Une nouvelle année allait commencer.

En râlant pour la forme, il suivit Jasper et Emmett vers le bâtiment. Il se mit soudain à rire s'ébrouant comme un jeune chien, secouant ses cheveux cuivrés trempés par la pluie, créant milles gouttelettes autour de lui. Il était heureux. Il aimait ça. La médecine, il était fait pour ça...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Isabella Swan se retourna à ce moment-là. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle arrêta de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le hall.

La vision de cet homme riant sous la pluie, exposant à tous l'image du bonheur et de la joie, heurta Bella en plein cœur.

Elle était fascinée, par sa haute et large stature mise en valeur par une chemise blanche presque trempée et un jean clair bien taillé, par l'élégance et l'aisance émanant de lui, par son visage qui semblait avoir été esquissé par un peintre de Renaissance.

Elle était fascinée surtout par son bonheur.

Et jalouse aussi.

Et agacée.

Son petit sourire mi moqueur, mi contrit l'avait troublé.

Jamais un homme n'avait éveillée en elle autant de sentiments.

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit. Elle tourna résolument vers ses études. Décidée à ne plus se laisser distraire.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 1 _**

_Je ne vais pas faire de longs discours. _

_Juste coucou à **mlca66** ..sur sa plage _

_Juste ...merci à **Tied**...(qui de sa piscine m'a distrait tout l'après-midi).Tied je t'attends pour ce premier chapitre t'es où ? M***E ! _

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragées sur mes deux premières fics et sur Respire ! (avec tied !) _

_Merci à ceux qui m'inspirent (pas de nom) _

_Alors je vais ESSAYER de publier une fois par semaine ... le week-end je pense...mais je ne promets rien..._

_Bizz à celles (et ceux) qui m'ont lu. _

_***Cullen15000***_


	2. Par hasard

_Hello_

_Déjà du monde au premier chapitre ! Merci à vous toutes qui m'"avait fait confiance . même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi !_

_Je Respire !_

_J'ai eu du mal à saisir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mieux qu'à moi :(_

_Je vous propose comme toujours une ambiance qui m'a aidé à écrire.. ( you tube...; ) ) A vous de voir si ca vous convient ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_On se retrouve en bas..._

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stéphanie MEYER**. Je ne fais que remodeler leur histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Par hasard**

_**Ambiance : Palpitation – What if …**_

**Partie 1 : Devant l'école**

**Seattle - de nos jours - Septembre**

**POV Edward**

Faire des interventions dans les écoles, même maternelle était un vrai bonheur. Je souris comme un imbécile en repensant à la grimace que le petit brun au premier rang m'avait fait avant de partir. Bon d'accord, je lui avais un peu tiré la langue dans le dos du maitre juste après. Personne n'apprend à Edward Cullen comment faire des grimaces : il a eu deux maitres en la matière : Emmett et Garrett

Voir les enfants, les tout petits, questionner et répondre avec la spontanéité que les adultes avaient perdue depuis longtemps était rafraichissant souvent, hilarant parfois. Dérangeant parfois.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette gamine de 4 ans, à Chicago qui lors d'une formation sur les premiers secours, à ma question « que peux tu faire pour aider lorsque papa est allongé sur le sol et qu'il ne bouge pas ? » avait répondu « on va se cacher avec Maman car il sera fâché quand y va se réveiller ». Les enfants ne vivaient pas toujours des situations très...roses. J'admirais les enseignants et enseignantes de savoir réagir à ce type de réaction. J'avais été paralysé malgré mon expérience de médecin.

Aujourd'hui heureusement, rien que du bonheur. Cette petite école de Seattle était à dimension humaine, dans un quartier assez calme. Quand j'avais appris que le Dr Gerandy que je remplaçai depuis deux jours faisait le même type d'intervention scolaire que moi je m'étais empressé de profiter de l'occasion pour sortir du cabinet médical. Venant de Juneau en Alaska, l'été indien de Seattle était un peu étouffant pour moi. Depuis neuf ans j'avais perdu l'habitude et avait hâte de retrouver le temps …de Seattle. Le vrai temps pluvieux et frais. Mes reflexions me firent rire. J'avais l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière. Le temps de la fac.

Je grimaçai. Un petit pincement au cœur. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnu. C'était bizarre de tomber sur elle pour mon premier jour de travail. Je n'avais pas su comment réagir. Pas su comment gérer ma réaction à son arrivée dans mon cabinet. Avec son fils. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu et bizarrement j'avais été vexé et déçu. Elle m'avait désarmé. Comme avant. Comme avant j'avais préféré ne rien dire.

En revenant ici il y a une semaine, je savais bien que je retrouverais mon passé, mes amis. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Pas vraiment. Avec le déménagement, l'installation dans une nouvelle maison l'inscription de Garrett et la prise de contact avec mon collègue avant son départ en voyage, la semaine avait été très courte. Heureusement ma sœur Alice et ma mère avait pris en charge la décoration, les meubles et le shopping pour Garrett, tout en lui tenant compagnie. Il parait que sa garde robe (et la mienne) n'était pas en accord avec « la mode de Seattle » dixit Alice !

Chaque soir, cette semaine, lorsque je rentrai, épuisé des démarches administratives diverses je le trouvai assis à coté de sa grand-mère ou de sa tante leur racontant une de nos aventures. Garrett était un gosse bavard, beau gosse et beau parleur. Et il avait de quoi dire à son public charmé. Faut dire qu'il avait pas mal bougé avec moi, le pauvre. J'avais toujours eu envie de voir autre chose, de voir le vaste monde et sans scrupule, dès mes 25ans, diplôme en poche, je l'avais pris sous mon bras et il avait parcouru le continent avec son docteur de père. J'espérai nous stabiliser un peu plus longtemps ici, qu'il puisse mieux connaitre sa famille, qu'il puisse se faire des amis.

Tout d'un coup j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi. De retrouver mon fils, de secouer ces boucles blondes et de jouer un peu au base-ball avec lui. Lorsque nous étions à Juneau, je lui avais promis qu'on ferait ça. Un petit terrain était ouvert à tous à cent mètres de la maison. Je l'avais peut-être louée pour ca d'ailleurs.

Je saluai la directrice de l'école Mme Stanley, qui me remercia ... un peu trop chaleureusement. C'était une jolie femme, une petite trentaine, aux courbes avantageuses. Elle avait beaucoup pour plaire mais les femmes mariées c'était pour moi une limite que je n'avais jamais franchie. Et que je ne franchirais pas.

Merde ! Pourquoi l'image de Isabella Swan hum... Newton flottait à nouveau devant mes yeux. !

Je serrai cordialement la main de l'enseignant, M Banner, qui avait fait des merveilles auprès des gosses pour les canaliser alors que j'essayais de leur expliquer comment appeler rapidement les secours encas de problème, sans les paniquer pour antant.

Je repris ma sacoche et sortis du bâtiment, ébloui par la lumière du soleil dans la cours. La sonnerie stridente retentit à ce moment là. Bien j'allais tomber au moment de la sortie des classes, « l'heure des papas et des mamans ». Garrett prenait le bus scolaire pour rentrer maintenant. Mais j'avais connu mon lot de demi-heure d'attente, devant les différents établissements qu'il avait fréquenté. J'avais essayé d'être au maximum présent ,refusant les postes qui ne me laissait pas la possibilité d'accompagner mon fils à m'école ou de le retrouver après la classe. Etre un « papa célibataire » c'était pas tous les jours facile. Mais entre Garrett et moi... c'était tellement fort depuis le jour de sa naissance que je n'envisageai même pas d'avoir une vie sans lui, d'avoir fait un autre choix.

Et si… Non ca ne voulait rien dire. Mon choix était simple : ma vie était avec Garrett. Je n'avais aucun regret.

Je soupirai et repris mon chemin vers le portail derrière lequel les parents attendaient leur progéniture qui commençait à accourir en criant. Certains me doublèrent même ce qui me rappela l'énergie de Garrett. Je me retournai vers l'école une dernière fois et mon regard fut attiré par une petite fille. Elle faisait partie du groupe que j'avais eu avec moi tout à l'heure. Elle attendait seule, calmement debout près de la porte, les bras croisés sur son petit buste. Cette petite princesse ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans.

Je fus charmé par son air sérieux et son petit visage fin dans lequel ses immenses yeux marron reflétaient un calme impressionnant. Je regardai autour de moi. Personne ne venait vers elle. Personne ne venait la chercher ? Une vague d'inquiétude pour cette gamine m'envahit. Pourquoi était-elle seule ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas inquiète ?

Sans réfléchir je m'avançai vers elle et m'accroupit devant la brunette.

- Salut. Tu me reconnais ?

- Oui t'es le docteur du téléphone Vite.

Je souris. Ouep elle avait retenu l'essentiel : le docteur à qui on doit téléphoner...rapidement .

- Exact ma jolie. Et toi tu es qui ?

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle réfléchit en fronçant le nez ce qui me fit totalement fondre. Cette gamine ferait des ravages quand elle sera plus grande

- Je dois pas parler à un monsieur que je connais pas…mais je te connais un peu t'étais avec mon maitre.

Elle semblait un peu perdue. Je lui souris en reculant légèrement, lui laissant un peu plus d'espace.

- Tes parents ont raison. Je voulais juste… ils ne viennent pas te chercher ? T'es toute seule ?

Elle me faisait bégayer ! Une gamine de 4 ou 5 ans ! Je la regardai s'avancer d'un pas vers moi et la vis avancer sa main curieuse pour effleurer mes cheveux cuivrés qui étaient comme d'habitude totalement indisciplinés. Elle recula sa main immédiatement en rougissant.

- Ils sont comme le feu dans la cheminée de papy.

Je décidai de prendre ca pour un compliment et lui fis un p'tit clin d'œil.

Merci ! Ils me servent à me chauffer la tête …

- Maman va venir me chercher. Elle est souvent en retard. Je dois attendre dans la cour sans sortir.

Elle me donnait les explications que j'attendais plus. Apparemment mes cheveux avaient fait une nouvelle victime. Merci maman.

Je décidai de m'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le rebord des plates bandes. Tant pis pour le pantalon. Alice allait râler mais cette gamine me plaisait et je n'avais pas envie de la laisser seule dans cette cour ouverte à tout le monde. D'ailleurs la cour était vide. Plus d'enfant, plus de parents. La petite décida de s'asseoir elle aussi. Elle relia ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, tournée vers moi, attendant que je parle.

- Je peux patienter avec toi ? Jusqu'à ce que tes parents arrivent.

- Maman va venir bientôt. Elle vient toujours vite.

Ni oui Ni non. Ok je décidai pour elle et sortis de la poche de ma chemise, la barre chocolatée que j'avais gardé pour Garrett. Je la coupai en deux. Et lui tendis un morceau, en même temps que je mordais dans l'autre. Je savais que si je lui donnais tout, elle refuserait.

- T'en veux ? Tiens c'est bon.

Elle prit le morceau timidement et croqua dedans. Je savais qu'elle avait faim. A son âge, Garrett dévorait en arrivant de l'école. Maintenant aussi d'ailleurs.

- Merci . Maman dit que c'est pas bon pour les dents.

- Elle n'a pas tort mais quand on a faim… et qu'on se lave les dents après…

Elle rit et ce petit rire cristallin me remplit de joie tout en me rappelant un souvenir lointain qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Je fronçai les sourcils. Intrigué. Je regardai ma montre. La maman qui n'aime pas les barres chocolatées était en retard.

Une voiture se gara à ce moment devant le portail. Une jeune femme en jean en sortit rapidement. Le soleil en face de moi m'empêchait de la voir distinctement mais sa silhouette fine moulé dans un jean noir et un chemisier classique beige était … hum …sympathique. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, une jeune femme m'émouvait...

Mince il allait falloir prendre une décision Cullen, le célibat ca te réussit pas trop.

Je vis ladite silhouette se diriger à pas rapide vers nous et je me levai souplement essuyant mon jean plein de poussières avant de tendre la main pour aider la princesse qui ne m'avait pas dit son nom à faire de même. Mais elle courait déjà dans les bras de sa maman à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Je ramassai ma sacoche et marchai vers elles pour me présenter quand je reconnus le visage de la mère tourné vers moi.

Isabella Swan.

Je déglutis. Le hasard était curieux. Je me donnais un coup de pied mental et avançai vers elles.

- Mme Newton.

- Docteur Cullen.

Elle devait se moquer de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Cette fille m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise ou trop à l'aise.

- La princesse est la votre alors ? Dis-je en montrant du menton la jolie petite brune qui m'avait tant intrigué.

Je savais maintenant pourquoi.

- C'est ma fille. Rose.

Je la sentais gênée, presque autant que moi mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je regardai Rose qui tournait autour de nous. Beaucoup plus vive maintenant que sa mère était là. J'essayais de justifier ma présence auprès de la petite.

- Je... ne savais pas que c'était t... votre fille. Je lui ai juste tenu un peu compagnie. Je... ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule.

Mince elle allait croire que je l'accusai de mal s'occuper de sa fille ! Et elle se taisait toujours.

- Disons que quand j'étais en retard pour mon fils j'angoissai toujours un peu qu'il reste seul.

Je préférai me taire avant de dire d'autres bêtises. Je relevai le visage pour la regarder. Elle me regardait aussi, bizarrement. Je me passai la main dans le cou puis ébouriffai mes cheveux. Je vis Rose tirer la main de sa mère qui se pencha en avant pour écouter ce que lui murmurer la petite à l'oreille. Elle rougit et rit un peu en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur mes cheveux. Moi je détournai mon regard de Bella pour examiner avec attention le portail vert de l'école.

- Rose et moi on vous remercie. Elle était contente de votre compagnie. Je n'aime pas non plus la laisser seule.

Je me retournai vivement vers elle. Sa voix était hésitante, comme avant. Mais enfin elle m'adressait la parole, alors je lui souris, comme hier.

- On n'a pas toujours le choix. Et Jasper ? Il va mieux ?

- Oui. Plus de fièvre, merci votre diagnostic était juste et le traitement efficace. Il était fatigué ce matin donc je ne l'ai pas amené à l'école.

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille ses paroles, fasciné par une mèche de cheveux tombée de sa coiffure qui glissait sur sa joue. Je devais me retenir de l'attraper pour la remettre en place, ou jouer avec…

Je me demandai comment prolonger cet instant et lui dire qu'on se connaissait. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Un message. Je le sortis en esquissant une petite moue d'excuse. Je regardai avant de regarder l'expéditeur. Alice. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas un problème avec Garrett.

_« Nous t'attendons au Smothies avec Garrett depuis 30 minutes._

_Ramènes toi._

_Tout. De. Suite ! A. »_

Mince ! Je regardai l'heure. J'avais oublié Alice et mon fils et même ma mère !

Je soupirai en regardant Bella Swan, restéee devant moi, sans bouger. Je la reverrais. Je ne savais pas comment mais je me débrouillerais.

- Je dois vous laisser. Ma mère et ma sœur… Urgence ! J'ai oublié le rendez vous ! et ma sœur même par SMS elle me fait peur., plaisantai-je.

- Je peux vous faire un mot d'excuse pour le retard ? me dit- elle en souriant.

Je retrouvais la Bella que j'avais connu souriante et moqueuse.

- Nope m'dame, pas besoin, j'ai des armes secrètes, souriais-je en m'éloignant un peu à reculons, profitant au maximum de la vue …, et je continuai, avant de m'éloigner d'un pas vif.

- Au revoir Rose ! A bientôt Isabella !

Elle était prévenue, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la revoir.

**Partie 2 A la cafeteria.**

**Université de Seattle- 10 ans plus tôt – Septembre.**

L'endroit était bruyant tous les jours vers midi. Plus particulièrement aujourd'hui. Avec la pluie, tous les nouveaux, qui n'avaient pas de bonnes adresses pour manger et tous les autres, qui ne voulaient pas se mouiller, s'étaient rassemblés pour la pause de midi dans un des rares lieux couverts. Les tables étaient presque toutes pleines. Le brouhaha ne semblait gêner personne.

Bella discutait avec fièvre avec une grande brune, Angela Webber. Elles avaient fait connaissance dans l'amphithéâtre pendant le cours de Littérature shakespearienne. Pendant l'heure elles ne s'étaient pas parlées, absorbées l'une et l'autre par la présentation magistrale du conférencier. Mais à la pause, Angela n'avait pu retenir un petit rire en voyant Bella sortir de son sac un exemplaire assez défraîchi de Romeo et Juliette et commençait à rechercher un passage précis. Entendant le rire discret de sa voisine, Bella Swann avait tourné la tête

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dans ton sac un exemplaire de chacun des livres dont on nous parlera en cours aujourd'hui?

La remarque, dite gentiment, avait fait rire la jeune fille.

- Euh non c'est ...le hasard. En fait, ce livre est souvent dans mon sac. Ca se voit non ? avait repondu Bella en secouant un peu le pauvre livre devant les yeux de sa congénère.

- Un peu oui. je suis Angela Weber. Nouvelle ici.

- Bella Swan Nouvelle aussi et enchantée d'être là.

La glace était rompue. Les deux jeunes filles se découvrirent beaucoup de points communs : amour de la littérature, vie dans une petite ville, filles uniques et projetées toutes deux dans une ville et une vie passionnante à Seattle.

Elles discutaient encore de livres, comparant Heathcliff* et Fitzwilliam Darcy* lorsqu'une voix masculine les interrompit.

- Salut. Les places sont libres ici ? On peut s'asseoir ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, Edward Cullen et ses deux compagnons reculèrent les chaises voisines des jeunes filles et prirent place. Angela les regarda et répondit ironiquement

- Faites donc !

Le grand brun Emmett rit et commença les présentations

- Moi c'est Emmett, le blond tout maigre c'est Jasper et le beau parleur Edward.

Il avait une voix et un grand sourire sympathiques et malgré la façon un peu cavalière que les garçons avaient eue pour s'installer, Angela leur sourit :

- Moi c'est Angela et … ,elle hésita à présenter son amie qui était restée étrangement muette et figée, et voila ma camarade Bella.

Bella tourna alors la tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roux dont la voix profonde l'avait troublé et le regarda. Longuement.

Elle reconnut immédiatement celui avec qui elle avait échangé un regard quelques heures avant. Celui qui l'avait agacé et troublé. Mais ce trouble n'était rien à coté de ce qu'elle vivait maintenant.

Elle n'avait jamais connu ca. Ce tremblement, ce picotement sous la peau à l'idée qu'il était à coté d'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette accélération de son cœur et cette sensation de rougir sous son regard lorsqu'il avait parlé.

Elle était intensément consciente de sa présence. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué de loin. Mais il était là à coté d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas quitter son visage des yeux. Sa mâchoire fermement dessinée sur laquelle elle aperçut le duvet tentant d'une barbe qui voulait commencer. Ses yeux si verts aux longs cils recourbés, ses cheveux encore ébouriffés brillant de reflets vifs. Sa beauté était de celles qu'on ne croise jamais dans la rue. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vivement elle reporta son attention sur autre chose.

Edward était content d'avoir trouvé de la place à cette table. Le hasard faisait bien les choses parfois. Elle était encore plus jolie de près que de loin. Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil pas très discret. Heureusement elle avait baissé la tête et ses longs cheveux qui cachaient les jolis yeux chocolat cachaient aussi les bêtises des autres.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il était intrigué par cette fille. Attiré par sa réserve et son teint pale.

- Tu es en lettres n'est- ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Elle tourna à bouveau son visage vers Edward Cullen, presque timidement. Puis elle soutint le regard vert qui fondait sur elle.

- Littératures étrangères plus exactement, répondit Bella, plus calmement qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

- T'es nouvelle ici, affirma-t-il oubliant le bruit l'environnant et ses amis à coté de lui qui bavardaient avec Angela.

Il semblait concentré sur Bella et déterminé à comprendre quelque chose. Son regard profond troublait la jeune fille, peu habituée à être le sujet d'autant d'attention. Comme sa phrase n'appelait pas de réponse, elle prit un beignet sur son plateau et commença à l'émietter distraitement.

- Dommage pour la pluie aujourd'hui ? reprit- il après quelques minutes de silence, ne sachant pas comment relancer la conversation. Il avait envie de la connaitre mieux mais contrairement à son habitude il n'était pas à l'aise.

Elle se figea…avant de le regarder une nouvelle fois, surprise de sa phrase.

- Il pleut souvent ici, non ? J'ai l'habitude, en tout cas ca me dérange pas. Toi non plus, on dirait.

Elle regarda sa chemise blanche encore mouillée. Il n'avait apparemment pas jugé nécessaire de mettre une veste le matin.

- On peut parler météo longtemps encore , rit-il, mais tu devrais manger un peu.

Il montrait du menton le plateau toujours intact de Bella.

- Pas faim. Commences par me donner le bon exemple, les médecins devraient toujours donner le bon exemple, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard.

Edward fronça le sourcil une seconde tentant de décrypter ses pensées. Il essayait de la comprendre. En vain. Parfois timide, parfois audacieuse comme maintenant.

- On se connait depuis 5 minutes et je sens que tu as déjà quelque chose à me reprocher.

- Non. Rien, elle soupira, enfin si : je déteste les médecins qui fument.

Surprise d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait sans filtrer ses paroles, elle s'agita sur sa chaise mais ne quitta pas son regard. Edward ouvrit la bouche, interloqué puis éclata de rire. Son rire franc et heureux résonna dans la cafeteria et Angela, Jasper et Emmett se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué de cet éclat de bonheur.

- Au moins il me reste encore environ 4 ans de tabagisme...après je te le promet.. diplôme en poche j'arrêterai ! lui dit il quand il reprit son sérieux.

- C'est ça …paye toi ma tête, souffla-t-elle, un peu vexée et en même temps étonnée de cette promesse inattendue. Et pourquoi tu ferais ca ? Pourquoi cette promesse ?

Edward Cullen réfléchit avant de répondre. Il voulait être sincère avec elle, même si il ne savait pas pourquoi elle déclenchait ces réactions curieuses chez lui. Rien à voir avec les filles qu'il fréquentait.

Il était, avec ces filles, honnête, il ne leur promettait rien et ne s'attachait pas. Pour les relations sérieuses, il avait le temps et il ne voulait pas de liens dans l'immédiat, il avait trop de choses à faire, à voir autour du monde avant de se stabiliser avec femme et enfants.

Il avait promis d'arrêter de fumer à Bella et savait qu'il le ferait. Il passa la main dans ces cheveux, ne sachant comment lui expliquer.

- Je t'ai promis d'arrenter parce que tu …

- Hello Eddy ! Dans cette foule j'ai failli pas te retrouver

Une jolie jeune femme blonde venait de se glisser sur la chaise libre à coté d'Edward et lui avait planté un baiser sur la joue. Il grimaça au surnom qu'il détestait et regarda la nouvelle venue qui l'avait interrompu, et sourit, un peu tendu, en la reconnaissant.

- Hello Tanya, lui répondit il après un court instant d'indécision.

Il pesta contre son apparition à ce moment précis mais était content de la revoir. Il se tourna vers Bella qui les regardait tout deux, cherchant à comprendre le lien qui les unissait.

- Bella, je t'présente une amie Tanya Denali, étudiante en Musicologie. Tanya, Isabella Swan, passionnée de Littérature étrangère.

La blonde et la brune se saluèrent d'un sourire de convenance. Lorsque Tanya glissa sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward en lui glissant quelque chose à l'oreille, le geste n'échappa pas à Bella, qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Furieuse de sa propre réaction, elle se leva cependant de table, prit son plateau,

- Je vais vous laisser. Angela, on se retrouve en cours. Emmett, Jasper à bientôt peut-être. Dit-elle à l'ensemble des occupants de la table, prenant soin de ne pas croiser à nouveau le regard vert d'Edward. Elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans que son départ ne puisse être pris pour une fuite.

Edward Cullen était un bel homme, trop bien pour s'intéresser à elle.

Et si l'espoir était né pendant quelques secondes, Tanya Denali avait pris soin de l'écraser bien vite, comme un mégot sous le pied d'un fumeur.

Edward Cullen la regardait s'éloigner toujours aussi intrigué. Décidément il allait renoncer à comprendre les filles. Pourquoi elle était partie si vite ?

Et si Tanya n'était pas arrivée à cet instant, aurait il pu arriver à l'apprivoiser un peu ? A comprendre ce qui lui plaisait en elle ?

Il soupira, encore des questions sans réponse. Il reporta son attention sur Tanya qui lui parlait depuis un moment sans qu'il n'écoute un mot.

_* personnages du roman ' « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » d'**Emily Brontë**, et de« Orgueil et Prejugés » de **Jane Austen**…Vous savez déjà ..tant mieux !_

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2 _

_Je relis tout ca en écoutant** Sam BRADLEY** (Too far gone).. Ca me calme un peu . La journée a été longue est épique aussi .. et très très bonne. Je suis sur un nuage (pas seule ;) ) _

_Je vous souhaite à vous aussi plein de belles journées et de belles lectures..._

_Bon **Tied **je t'attends Marre de garder BB seule ! Je vais faire des bêtises sans toi ! _

_Et reviews ? si vous le sentez _

_Biz _

**_Nic. cullen15000_**


	3. Réunions

_Hello,_

_Je m'ennuyais ce soir. mon chapitre était pret. Alors je me suis dit que personne ne peut m'interdire de publier en avance ...__(comme ça les fois ou je serais en retard.. vous m'en voudrez moins ;) )_

_Donc je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas._

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages de **Twilight **appartiennent à **Stéphanie MEYER**. Je ne fais que remodeler leur histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Réunions**

**Partie 1 Parents et Professeurs**

**_Seattle – De nos jours – Septembre_**

**_Ambiance : The Cranberries - Time Is Ticking Out_**

POV Bella

Dès qu'il était entré dans ma classe, accompagné par le proviseur, ce gosse m'avait interpellé. Il était arrivé dans la salle en regardant ses pieds comme tous les nouveaux qui arrivaient avec un peu de retard. Je ne distinguais qu'un fouillis de boucles blondes sur un gamin long et fin, habillé d'un jean et un polo rouge sur lequel était inscrit « Save polar Bear » en blanc.

C'était le jour de la rentrée et j'avais commencé à faire un peu plus connaissance avec les enfants depuis une petite heure. Repérant les noms, les timides qu'il faudrait le plus rapidement, possible mettre en confiance et les futurs perturbateurs. Puis monsieur Banner avait frappé à la porte avant de pousser devant lui le jeune garçon.

- Mme Swan, j'accompagne ce petit que son père vient de nous confier. Il sera avec vous cette année. Allez jeune homme, présentez vous à vos camarades.

J'allais interrompre ce rituel que je n'appréciais pas quand le garçon releva la tête et à travers ces blondes désordonnées, je vis un regard fier et déterminé. Un regard vert étincelant comme je n'en connaissais qu'un. Je restai paralysée quelques secondes. Cela suffit pour qu'il s'avance vers l'allée centrale et nous regardant tous avec un petit sourire heureux il se présenta d'une voix assurée.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Garrett Cullen, j'ai 9 ans et je viens d'Alaska.

_Bien. Apres le père, le fils._

Edward Cullen avait un fils.

Sans que je sache comment je m'avançai vers Garrett qui me regardait plus timidement maintenant.

- Merci monsieur Banner, je prends en charge Garrett, dis je en posant une main sur l'épaule un garçon.

Le proviseur sortit alors et je reportai mon attention sur le fils d'Edward. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, les prunelles émeraude qui m'interrogeaient et la forme du visage, le teint clair. Et son nom. Je soupirai et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

- Bonjour Garrett, je suis Bella Swan, ta nouvelle institutrice. Tu vas t'installer ici. Je te donnerais les autres feuilles à la recréation, d'accord ? Tu vas prendre ceci et le remplir tranquillement pendant que je ramasse ce que les autres ont fait.

Je lui donnai la fiche de renseignement habituelle de début d'année en le guidant vers une place libre au second rang, a coté de la fille de Jacob et Leah, Carlie Black. Elle était calme et gentille, elle saurait mettre à l'aise, si besoin en était le jeune nouveau.

Le premier jour d'école se déroula, normalement. Je connaissais tous les enfants. L'école était petite et il y avait peu de changement d'une année à l'autre. C'était une sorte de « cocon » dans lequel les enfants grandissaient ensemble depuis les « petites » classes de l'école maternelle voisine jusqu'à la fin de notre cursus primaire. Je surveillai du coin de l'œil Garrett Cullen. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se faire des amis. Et amies. Je souris en l'observant accepter un gâteau de la part d'une Carlie rougissant malgré sa peau sombre.

A la recréation les autres garçons l'intégrèrent sans difficulté dans leurs jeux dans la cour. Garrett était aussi à l'aise et souriant en société que son père. Mais je distinguais en lui une réserve, une distance une peu cachée malgré ses sourires. C'était un jeune garçon audacieux, et intelligent. Il avait répondu à certaines des questions que je posai à la classe avec beaucoup de spontanéité et de pertinence. Je m'aperçus qu'il avait pas mal voyagé. Il avait même été scolarisé en Amérique du Sud. Il nous parla de Rio et des favelas avec une maturité étonnante.

Non ma grande tu n'iras pas consulter son dossier pour en savoir plus sur son père. L'avoir revu hier était déjà bien assez perturbant.

Pendant que les enfants s'appliquaient à décrire leur meilleur souvenir de vacances en quelques lignes. Je réfléchis à ma situation.

Je soupirai. Edward était le père d'un de mes élèves. Je serais amenée à le revoir. Lui et sa femme. L'année sera longue. Mais je n'étais plus une gamine d'à peine 18 ans. Je n'étais plus incapable de me dominer ? Je déglutis espérant que mon malaise de la veille dans son cabinet n'était du qu'à la fatigue et à la surprise. La prochaine fois que je le verrais, je serai…prête. Je ne mentirai pas bêtement sur mon nom. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas ma faute si la fiche de madame Cope n'était pas à jour. Mais j'aurais du…rectifier. Et voir si mon nom lui disait quelque chose. Plus que mon visage. Second soupir.

_Revenons à la réalité._

Lorsque l'heure de la fin de classe retentit, les enfants se levèrent rapidement et commencèrent bruyamment à ranger leurs affaires avant de partir en courant malgré la protestation de Mr Banner que j'entendais dans le couloir.

Tout en rangeant mes cahiers dans mon sac, je voyais du coin de l'œil Garrett trainer un peu dans la classe. Je relevai la tête vers lui en fermant mon sac.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Garrett ?

- Non Mme Swan. Me répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Mes élèves m'appellent Bella. Tes…parents viennent te chercher ?

Je ne savais pas si je souhaitais une réponse négative ou positive.

- Non je prends le bus scolaire. Mais je ne sais …

Nous fumes interrompu par M passa la tête par la porte de la salle ouverte.

- Mme Swan j'ai oublié de vous dire… Bien le petit Cullen est là. Bien. J'ai promis à son père je l'accompagnerai au bus scolaire ce soir.

- Je m'en charge M Banner

Les mots franchirent mes lèvres sans y penser. Je souhaitai le raccompagner.

- Merci Mme Swan, bien.à demain.

Il me salua et sortit de la salle de classe après avoir regardé une dernière fois le garçon à coté de moi

- Viens Garrett, je te montre où c'est. C'est facile. Il suffit de traverser la cour et de sortir au second portail. Tu ne dois jamais passer le portail tant que le car n'est pas arrivé.

Tout en parlant nous avancions assez rapidement vers l'emplacement ou le bus jaune était garé. Garrett souriait.

- Je préfère que cela soit vous qui m'accompagniez.

- Ah et pourquoi ? dis-je en relevant un sourcil en croisant son regard lumineux et mutin.

- M Banner m'appelle le « petit » tout le temps et vous Mme Swan, euh Bella... vous êtes euh… je suis...mieux avec vous. Dit-il en rougissant un peu.

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait. Petit diable. J'étais sous le charme de ce regard vert quand le chauffeur du bus klaxonna.

_Mince ! Rose ! _

Je regardai l'heure

- Désolée mon grand répondis je avec un clin d'œil, tu es arrivé et on m'attend. A demain, Garrett.

- A demain Bella.

Je m'assurai qu'il soit bien monté dans le bus avant de courir vers ma voiture pour chercher Rose. Etre en retard le premier jour. Et Jasper n'était même pas avec elle. Il était encore trop fatigué ce matin pour aller à l'école même si le traitement avait été efficace. Bon diagnostic Dr Cullen.

L'école de Rose et Jasper n'était qu'à cinq minutes en voiture et je savais que Rosalie Hale, mon amie garderai un œil sur ma petite Rose, sa filleule, de sa classe voir même la prendrais avec elle. Nous avions ce petit arrangement entre nous, ce qui me permettait de gérer mes habituels retards avec moins de stress. Mais je n'aimai savoir Rose seule dans la cour de l'école.

Avant même de descendre de voiture, je vis Rose assise dans la cour avec un homme. Mon cœur se mit à battre inexplicablement à un rythme trop rapide.

En entrant dans la cour je le reconnus.

Edward était avec ma fille.

Rose se jeta dans mes bras et comme d'habitude, encore plus aujourd'hui, je fus apaisée par le petit corps de ma fille. Son parfum et sa tiédeur me calmèrent un peu

- Alors Rosie tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui chuchotai je à l'oreille en l'embrassant.

- Oui ! Le maitre est très gentil maman et le docteur est resté avec moi pour attendre que tu viennes me dit Rose en se tournant vers Edward qui venait d'arriver devant nous.

- Mme Newton.

Sa voix tellement semblable à mes souvenirs me cloua sur place. Je ne démentis même pas. Encore une fois. Son regard sur moi était tellement insistant et troublant que je ne sus que répondre :

- Docteur Cullen.

_Quelle idiote ! Il faudra bien lui dire que tu t'appelle plus Newton ! _

- La princesse est la votre alors ? me dit il en montrant Rosie, il avait l'air de se moquer de quelque chose.

- C'est ma fille. Rose. Lui répondis-je tout en sachant que je devrais lui dire aussi, que je le connaissais, que je n'étais plus un Newton…que …

- Je... ne savais pas que c'était t... votre fille. Je lui ai juste tenu un peu compagnie. Je... ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule.

Sa voix m'interrompit dans mes pensées. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait et non pas sur les lèvres qui prononçait ses mots. Des lèvres bien dessinées qui me …

Arrête Bella ! Il est resté avec ta fille sans même savoir que c'était ta fille. Il est mignon non !

Il regardait Rose qui courait partout soulagée de me retrouver. Soudain il tourna son visage vers moi et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était embarrassé. Rose s'approcha et je me penchais pour entendre se qu'elle voulait me dire

- Maman, il a était très gentil tu sais. Et j'ai touché les cheveux d u docteur parce qu'ils brillent comme le feu mais ils sont doux !

Je ris à sa remarque.

_Oh mon Dieu Rosie tais toi ma belle _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau cette tignasse qu'il venait de décoiffer somptueusement. Je sentis mes joues devenir comme du feu elles aussi en pensant que j'étais jalouse du geste que ma fille s'était autorisée. Il ne fallait pas que je reste prés de lui ma santé mentale s'en ressentait. Comme il regardait à nouveau ailleurs je réussis à articuler difficilement des remerciements.

- Rose et moi on vous remercie. Elle était contente de votre compagnie. Je n'aime pas non plus la laisser seule.

J'étais en train de m'excuser d'être en retard alors que ce retard était du... au fait que j'étais avec son fils.

_Mais dans quelle situation idiote étions-nous ? _

- On n'a pas toujours le choix. Et Jasper ? Il va mieux ? me demanda-t-il en me fixant à nouveau attentivement alors que j'allais lui parler de Garrett. Je repris difficilement le cours de la conversation.

- Oui. Plus de fièvre, merci… votre diagnostic était juste et le traitement efficace. Il était fatigué ce matin donc je ne l'ai pas amené à l'école.

J'avais de plus en plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard insistant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait.

Je ne le comprenais plus. La tristesse qui me saisit à cet instant me désarma et je restai muette à le regarder lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le consulta en grimaçant. Il soupira en regardant sa montre.

- Je dois vous laisser. Ma mère et ma sœur… Urgence ! J'ai oublié le rendez vous ! Et ma sœur même par SMS elle me fait peur plaisanta t'il.

J'eus un instant l'impression de retrouver devant moi le jeune Edward au sourire rayonnant de bonheur qui m'avait séduite en un instant sans m'en rendre compte je souris à mon tour.

- Je peux vous faire un mot d'excuse pour le retard ? plaisantai- je à mon tour

- Nope m'dame, pas besoin, j'ai des armes secrètes, au revoir Rose ! A bientôt Isabella !

Pourquoi est ce que mon cœur accéléra à cette phrase qui résonnait en moi comme une promesse.

Je soupirai en le regardant s'éloigner à reculons d'abord puis pris Rosie par la main

- Viens ma puce, je vais dire bonjour à Rosalie et ensuite on retrouve Jasper. Tu n'as pas faim.

- Non maman, le docteur m'a donnée un morceau de son chocolat. Me dit-elle en me regardant attentivement.

Une question m'attendait.

- Maman tu le connais le docteur ?

La question était tombée.

- Oui. Je le connais.

Nous étions arrivées devant la salle de classe de Rosalie. La porte était ouverte et elle était en en train de ranger les jouets sur le sol. Elle enseignait avec une patience et un savoir faire aux tout petits. Il était toujours amusant de voir les parents, les pères surtout stupéfaits devant cette jeune femme blonde au physique de mannequin qui savait parfaitement mettre à l'aise leurs bout'chous apeurés tout en calmant les plus turbulents.

Elle était grande, blonde avec des formes que toutes les femmes de la ville lui enviaient. Et c'était ma meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été la pour moi. Depuis dix ans.

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis une semaine car elle avait pu obliger son mari à prendre une semaine de congé. Je préférais ne pas savoir quelle avait été son moyen de pression. Tout était si …passionnel entre Emmett et elle.

Emmett. Pourquoi tout me ramener à Edward aujourd'hui ? J'avais oublié qu'Emmett et Edward avait été amis. Avant son départ. J'avais oublié que je les avais rencontrés le même jour. Enfin...Pour être honnête, mon cerveau avait préféré occulter tout ca. Je regardais Rosalie sans rien dire. Sans même signaler ma présence. Rose elle jouait un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- Rosalie ? Tu savais qu'Edward est de retour ?

Les mots m'avaient échappés. Rosalie releva vivement la tête vers moi et elle fut en un instant à coté de moi. Son visage surpris fut ma réponse. Réponse que je connaissais déjà. Elle m'aurait prévenue si Emmett avait eu des nouvelles.

- Bella... non je ... Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? dit-elle rapidement en m'observant. Je sentais son inquiétude.

- Oui. Deux fois…et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est loin d'être terminé ! soupirai- je.

Si j'étais vraiment honnête avec moi-même, je devais admettre que j'étais heureuse de savoir que je le reverrais.

**Partie 2 Entre amis**

**_Seattle – 10 ans plus tôt _**

**_Ambiance : Sting Englishman In New York_**

Dans les rues fraiches en cette soirée d'automne, Bella marchait assez vivement pour rejoindre Angela qui lui avait donné rendez vous dans un pub. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les rues du centre ville et cherchait en vain la façade du « Wild Rover ». Angela lui avait dit « une devanture marron et verte. Irlandaise quoi ! » Elle avait haussé les épaules sachant que ce renseignement lui serait de peu de bénéfice dans la pénombre. Le vert irlandais dans la nuit ! Angela était adorable.

Depuis deux jours elles ne se quittaient guère, partageant les mêmes gouts littéraires et la même tendance à prendre leurs études au sérieux ce qui était loin d'être le cas des étudiantes qu'elle avaient croisées.

Elle aurait aimé l'avoir comme colocataire mais Angela louait un appartement avec son frère et sa sœur. Leur père, le pasteur Weber, appréciait que ses enfants se surveillent mutuellement. Tout en réfléchissant à son problème pour trouver une colocataire, elle avançait en regardant distraitement les enseignes. Soudain quelqu'un la saisit doucement par le coude et elle sursauta, s'écartant de l'individu.

- Bella si tu avances ainsi sans regarder où tu vas, je ne suis pas sur que tu arrives à destination, chuchota une voix moqueuse veloutée qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

Edward Cullen se tenait à ses cotés, sa haute stature la dominant.

- Tu devrais arrêter de surgir toujours ainsi derrière moi, s'indigna t elle encore choquée par sa proximité inattendue

Elle entendit son rire léger plus qu'elle ne le vit. Comme la veille, il portait un jean bleu clair et une chemise blanche qui formait une tache claire dans l'obscurité naissante. Ce soir par contre il avait mis un long manteau noir qui lui donnait une allure d'aventurier séduisant. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard vert étincelant malgré la pénombre.

- Je suis derrière toi, peut-être parce que tu me fuis ?

Elle rougit au souvenir de son départ de la cafeteria la veille.

- Je …, commença-t-elle avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait gentiment

Elle arrêta de chercher une justification. Préférant le silence.

Ils se regardèrent un moment tous les deux et Edward se demanda encore une fois ce que le regard chocolat de cette fille voulait dire. Il était toujours aussi intrigué par les prunelles à la couleur profonde qui exprimaient des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il se rendit compte soudain qu'il la tenait toujours par le coude et que ce contact banal lui plaisait. Beaucoup même. Il avait envie de plus... Encore plus… L'odeur de ses cheveux, de son shampoing, parfumé à la fraise flottait autour d'elle et il se retenait de saisir les longues boucles qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure sage.

Un bruit de pas dans le lointain le ramena vers la réalité et il commença à s'inquiéter. La nuit était sombre et elle était seule, dans un quartier qu'il savait être fréquenté par des étudiants pas toujours très sérieux surtout lorsqu'ils sortaient des bars avoisinants.

- Tu allais où comme ça ? Je peux t'aider ?

Le ton pressant trahissait l'inquiétude naissante du jeune homme. Bella parut étonnée.

- Edward, il fait à peine nuit. Je sais que passé une certaine heure une fille ne doit éviter de balader seule. Je suis nouvelle à Seattle mais pas totalement idiote ! J'ai rendez vous avec des amis au Wild Rover… et je le trouve pas. Conclut-elle un peu dépitée de son incapacité à se débrouiller seule malgré son ton affirmatif.

- Alors Edward Cullen arrive et va aider la demoiselle perdue, répondit Edward trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec cette fille qui l'intriguait.

Il lâcha alors son coude mais pour passer son bras gauche autour des épaules de Bella d'un geste qu'il voulait simplement amical. Bella sentit le bras du jeune homme l'envelopper et une douce chaleur, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Sans protester elle se laissa guider en silence. Ils avançaient sans parler. Profitant l'un et l'autre de cet instant et craignant de briser cette proximité par une parole ou un geste inappropriés.

Arrivés devant la porte du pub une centaine de mètres plus loin, elle s'écarta légèrement, il enleva alors son bras pour le laisser aller le long de son corps. Une impression de froid la surprit immédiatement. Elle leva le regard vers lui

- Merci Edward. J'y serais surement parvenue seule…mais... c'était...gentil.

- Je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Tu l'apprendras vite, sourit il.

- Surement. A bientôt.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se rendre compte qu'il la suivait dans le pub.

- Tu fais quoi derrière moi, encore ? demanda t'elle surprise qu'il soit toujours là.

- J'ai rendez vous ici avec des amis moi aussi avoua-t'il alors.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Surprise. Ils semblaient destinés à se retrouver encore souvent apparemment si leur amis avaient les mêmes lieux de rendez vous. Elle regarda l'intérieur du café. Il était plein mais l'ambiance semblait agréable.

Un grand comptoir en forme de L, en bois d'un roux sombre courait à droite . Les bouteilles de bières, de whisky et autres s'alignaient impeccablement sur le mur couvert de lambris. La lumière assez tamisée invitait à des discussions tranquilles sur les hauts tabourets près du comptoir ou autour de tables plus tranquilles. Bella se sentait bien ici. La voix de Sting chantant « English man in New York » résonnait doucement dans la pièce. Elle repéra la silhouette fine d'Angela qui lui tournait le dos à une table dans un coin tranquille.

- Bien, je vais te laisser. Angela est là … Tes amis à toi sont arrivés ? demanda t'elle partagée entre l'envie de rester encore un peu avec lui et la nécessité de s'éloigner pour respirer plus calmement. Elle se sentait troublée trop troublée en sa présence.

- Ouep dit il en lui montrant du menton la même table où se trouvaient aussi Jasper, Emmett, un autre jeune homme brun et une magnifique blonde.

Il sourit. Il ne savait pas que Jasper et Emmett avait projeté de retrouver d'autres personnes mais il était satisfait de la situation.

- Allons y continua t'il en reprenant son coude pour la conduire vers leurs amis.

Ils s'assirent face à face et elle fut décontenancée de perdre sa chaleur. Emmett comme la veille leur présenta Rosalie Hale la sœur de Jasper qui venait d'arriver à l'université elle débutait un cursus de mathématiques en compagnie d'Eric Yorkie, le long jeune homme brun souriant. Rosalie était aussi blonde que son frère et ce qui frappait immédiatement chez elle était sa beauté. Elle semblait faite pour orner le papier glacé des magasines de mode : des formes parfaites, un visage d'ange et une confiance en elle irréprochable. Bella se sentit assez vite à l'aise avec les nouveaux venus. Pour une première sortie étudiante, elle était étonnée de sa faculté à communiquer avec les autres, elle qui était si peu sociable à Forks. Elle comprit rapidement que Rosalie était hébergée provisoirement chez son frère.

- Il m'est impossible de rester avec eux. En deux jours, ils ont mis sens dessus dessous le salon et la cuisine. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à ranger derrière eux et ...Emmett ronfle ! commentait Rosalie, expliquant les difficultés de sa vie avec les deux hommes.

- Impossible tu mens ! protesta Emmett indigné par les accusations de la jolie blonde.

Elle le toisa de son regard bleu et il se tassa un peu sur lui-même

- Je ronfle pas, dit-il sur un ton plus bas, ne voulant pas abandonner totalement le combat.

Le rire communicatif d'Edward retentit. Il se pencha en avant

- Rosalie tu occupes mon ancienne chambre ?

- Oui je dors pas sur le canapé. Il est plein…de …fringues non rangées !

- Alors je te plains. Il ronfle et de ma chambre c'est vrai que j'entendais …tout... ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce voisine!

Emmett envoya un coup de poing dans le bras de son ami qui le frotta machinalement.

- Sympa les copains. Je vois que je peux compter sur toi ! Allez Rosalie si t'es pas heureuse avec nous. Cherche et trouve une autre location. Je vais rire...si t'arrive à trouver un appartement sans coloc' qui ronfle ! dit Emmett, légèrement vexé mais souriant.

Emmett avait un caractère bouillant mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne bien longtemps. Et il appréciait Rosalie Hale. Même si il ne l'avouerait pas... pas tout de suite. C'était la sœur de son meilleur ami.

- Je cherche une coloc' dit Bella.

Les autres autour de la table se turent. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et se mordis la lèvre, un peu angoissée de la réaction de ses nouveaux amis. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Le regard bleu intéressé de Rosalie semblait réfléchir déjà à l'intérêt de cette proposition. Le regard vert profond d'Edward se plaça sur ses lèvres et ne bougea plus. Elle préféra regarder ailleurs.

- Tu ronfles ? demanda immédiatement rompant le silence Emmett

- Ca ne te regarde pas. C'est pas à toi que s'adresse ma proposition Emmett, répondit Bella en riant avant de continuer, mais personne n'a émis de plaintes jusqu'ici.

Edward écoutait à peine leurs paroles. Il regardait Bella. Il la fixait comme si ses lèvres seules avaient la réponse. Bella n'était pas son type de fille. Non, il sortait avec des filles comme …Tanya. Des filles qui ne lui demandaient rien ou pas grand-chose.

Alors pourquoi avait-il envie d'en savoir plus, envie d'être avec elle, de l'écouter ? Il soupira discrètement et se promit de faire ce qu'il fallait pour satisfaire ses envies. Il la raccompagnerait par exemple ce soir. Ca pourrait être un bon départ.

Bella regardait Rosalie. La jeune femme lui était sympathique. Mais elles ne se connaissaient pas. Une colocation s'était …sérieux. Il fallait avoir des points communs et apparemment Rosalie et elles n'en avaient pas beaucoup. Cependant il lui semblait que c'était possible. Leurs regards se croisèrent et lentement en même temps elles se sourirent.

- Ok, je passe demain voir l'appartement. dit Rosalie.

Angela éclata de rire.

- Tu verras Rosalie, il est superbe. Tu ne perds pas au change … Et Bella te lira un passage de Shakespeare pour t'endormir le soir !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel devant les taquineries de son amie.

- Tant mieux. J'avais des lacunes en littérature à force d'entendre parler de maladies et d'anatomie. Toi et moi Bella on fera de belles choses ensemble.

Bella venait de se faire une nouvelle amie. Elle soupira. Le bonheur semblait à portée de main.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et en face d'elle, croisa le regard songeur d'Edward. Il lui adressa alors un lent sourire de connivence comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

Le bonheur ? Pourquoi pas.

* * *

FIN pour ce chapitre ...

J'espère que vous aurez lu cela avec ..plaisir.

J'écoute **Johnny Flynn** - The Box (minute pub).. à ne pas manquer ...

Je veux remercier celles qui me suivent, celles qui me mettent en favoris et celles qui reviewent.

Je remercies **mlca66 **qui se vernis les orteils sur une plage française.

Je ne remercies pas **Tied**... qui me dérange toutes les 30 secondes quand j'écris pour me dire "OMG ...(suite censurée) ..."Ok je fais pareil (ou pire). En fait si je la remercies on a SUPER bien bossé cette semaine... et puis ... soupir...Bon BB s'est envolé..

Sais tu qu'il est 2h35 du mat et que tu es pas rentrée ? Ouep je penses que tu le sais..boulot boulot ..

Merci à toutes

Review si vous le sentez ..

Bizz

Nic. Cullen


	4. Un pas en avant

_hello_

_nouveau chapitre .. suite des aventures de ce drôle de couple_

_On se retrouve en bas_

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent a S. MEYER. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants.. ne peut être que ..fortuite.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 un pas en avant

**Partie 1 Seuls parmi les autres **

_**Song : I believe I can fly**_

_**Seattle – Il a y 10 ans – Cafeteria universitaire**_

Edward Cullen était seul à table. Il appréciait ce calme. Il avait choisi de tourner le dos à la salle. Seul face à la nuit qui tombait sur Seattle, il travaillait. Assis sur la banquette en faux cuir marron, il relisait son bloc note. Il s'interrompait de temps en temps pour piquer avec la pointe de sa fourchette un truc sur son plateau, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il mangeait.

La cafeteria de la fac le soir était presque vide. La qualité moyenne des repas étaient en cause. Il s'en fichait. Il mangeait distraitement son steak et son riz en lisant les notes prises en anatomie le matin même par Emmett et lui. Il posa la fourchette et attrapa le stylo placé derrière son oreille pour annoter un schéma de son écriture fine et harmonieuse. Décidément si il se fiait uniquement aux notes d'Emmett, les muscles deltoïdes s'implanteraient sur les vertèbres mais très bizarrement.

Il secoua la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux qu'il avait fait tailler assez court le jour même en baillant. Il était fatigué.

Il releva la tête et regarda vers l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit. Il soupira et s'étira levant ses longs bras, se reculant sur le dossier de la banquette. Il heurta quelqu'un et se retourna pour s'excuser.

Bella Swan mangeait tranquillement, seule à sa table. Elle s'était installée rapidement dans un coin et voulait terminer son repas assez vite pour retourner tranquille dans son appartement. Rosalie allait emménager le lendemain et même si elle était enchantée de ceci, elle avait envie de profiter de sa dernière soirée de solitude pour lire et écouter la musique qu'elle aimait au niveau sonore qu'elle voulait.

Un petit coup sur sa tête la dérangea. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait heurté. Son regard glissa sur de long bras musclés et remonta sur un tee-shirt blanc moulant puis sur un torse fin mais puissant. Elle retint sa respiration. Elle savait déjà. Le regard vert d'Edward Cullen l'observait.

- Hello Bella

- Salut Edward.

Elle réussit à répondre malgré le rougissement et la gêne : il l'avait surprit à mater ses muscles et son torse. Zut.

Pourquoi ce type la troublait il tant ?

Dès qu'elle était près de lui, elle ne savait plus respirer, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine de façon totalement aléatoire et ses mains devenaient moites. Sans parler de son cerveau qui disparaissait dans un autre monde. Était-il conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ?

Elle soupira.

- Désolée Bella je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! dit-il en souriant légèrement de ce sourire si particulier, à la fois moqueur et désolé.

De quoi parlait-il ? Bella pendant quelques secondes s'interrogea sur sa santé mentale. Aurait' elle pensé à voix haute ?

Edward lut sur son visage qu'elle ne comprenait pas et semblait un peu perdue. Il adorait cet air rêveur qu'elle avait eu en le voyant et aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait.

- Désolée de t'avoir heurté avec mon bras… J'oublie parfois que je ne suis pas chez moi. Surtout quand c'est calme comme maintenant.

Il se plaça sur le coté de la banquette de façon à pouvoir mieux la voir, ses longues jambes moulées dans son pantalon noir se trouvant dans l'allée centrale. Elle fit de même sur sa banquette et lui sourit, l'air rassurée

- Oh ca ? Pas grave... je suis...solide … et tu ne tapes pas fort, plaisanta-elle

- Si si ! Je peux taper par exemple. Mais...pas les filles ! Jamais. répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il semblait si taquin qu'elle éclata de rire, se sentant pour la première fois à l'aise avec lui.

- Tu travaillais ? dit-elle en montrant du menton le bloc note et les livres étalés sur sa table.

- Oui. Je relisais les cours d'aujourd'hui... c'est mieux que de laisser traîner je crois.

Il semblait un peu gêné comme si travailler à la cafète était honteux.

- Hum... j'allais faire la même chose mais chez moi. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de travailler en public. J'aime la tranquillité.

- Suis d'accord avec toi... Mais chez moi je n'ai rien à manger. Ici je concilie les deux.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda soudain Bella

Elle se demanda elle-même pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Décidément en ce moment elle ne se reconnaissait plus…Il fut surpris. Il la savait assez réservée et sentait qu'elle était sur la défensive avec lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais depuis quelques minutes elle était plus à l'aise. Peut-être que les plaisanteries la détendaient. Il plaisantait beaucoup avec ses amis. Mais peu avec les filles. Il aimait l'idée soudaine de l'avoir pour amie. Une amie fille ? Pourquoi pas.

- Vas- y pose. Si je ne veux pas répondre, je me débrouillerai pour changer de sujet …

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu as quitté l'appart de Jasper et Emmett J'ai vu que vous étiez très amis et leur appartement est grand et sympa...quand j'ai accompagné Rosalie je l'ai vraiment apprécié.

Elle s'enlisait dans ces justifications et ne savait plus comment revenir en arrière et faire taire sa curiosité. Edward regarda la jeune fille, toujours cette contradiction en elle entre un manque de confiance en soi et une hardiesse parfois. Il réfléchit un peu avant de lui répondre. Son déménagement l'avait lui-même étonné. Il fit la moue. Personne ne lui avait demandé pourquoi en fait parmi ses amis.

Ils auraient mieux compris que lui ?

- Je comprends ta question… C'est assez compliqué. Jazz, Emmett et moi ont a fait connaissance au lycée. J'étais interne dans le lycée, déjà à Seattle, comme eux. On est très liés. Mais après une année de fac, j'ai eu besoin d'être un peu seul. Je les retrouve quand je veux et pareil pour eux. Mais on a chacun notre territoire.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux comme si il voulait désordonner une chevelure qu'il venait de couper. Et ne rajouta pas ce qu'Emmett avec sa légèreté légendaire avait dit en portant les meubles

« Bien tu as ton territoire de chasse… on pourra plus compter les trophées ! Dommage ! »

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec ça mais c'est vrai qu'il préférait être seul. Seul ou accompagnée d'une jolie blonde...sans ami pour commenter. Il n'était pas un « coureur » mais aimait la vie et les filles. Les blondes. Il reporta son attention sur la jolie brune qui le regardait pensive.

- Etre seule. uum je connais ça. C'est bien mais lassant parfois. Je suis heureuse que Rosalie vienne mais en même temps je perdrai ma liberté de trainer dans un vieux pyjama jusqu'à midi si je le souhaite, dit elle se parlant à elle-même

- Moi je pourrais écouter Leonard Cohen en boucle pendant des heures sans que personne ne me tape sur la tête, continua-t-il en souriant

- Je ne pourrais plus trainer dans la salle de bain grimaça –t'elle.

- Je vais laisser traîner mes vêtements partout pour le plaisir de ne rien ranger. Renchérit-il

Elle lui tapa sur le bras comme indignée

- Ok, reprit –il, souriant et se penchant vers elle il chuchota : je rangerai mes vêtements pour t'accueillir mais je pourrais laisser le dentifrice ouvert ?

- Bien, moi j'aurais quelqu'un à qui me confier... pour la première fois. murmura-elle, les yeux fixés dans les siens

Les mots à peine prononcés, elle les regretta. Une fois de plus. Cet Edward Cullen lui faisait dire ... des choses ...personnelles. Elle n'osait plus lever la tête vers lui maos finit par le regarder. On aurait dit qu'elle était hypnotisée par son regard vert. Il la fixait lui aussi, étonnée de lire tant de surprise et de confiance dans ces grands yeux chocolat, de lire aussi de la solitude.

- Tu es fille unique n'est- ce pas ? souffla Edward doucement de peur de rompre cet instant.

Il était légèrement penché vers elle, attentif uniquement à son regard et à sa présence.

- Oui. Mes parents sont séparés depuis longtemps et …

Elle soupira avant de reprendre des explications qu'elle ne donnait pas d'ordinaire.

- j'ai vécu avec ma mère de 3ans à 17 ans environ. A Phoenix. Puis j'ai choisi de rejoindre Charlie, mon père.

Elle s'arrêta là, la pudeur revenant. Mais Edward avait toujours cet air si particulier comme si il voulait vraiment la comprendre, vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. Cette attention exclusive d'une personne. Ce n'était pas à Rosalie qu'elle se confiait mais à un homme qu'elle voyait pour la... troisième fois.

Puis elle continua. Racontant sa vie calme, trop calme dans cette petite ville de Forks ou elle vivait et où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Dans cette ville ou elle était la fille du sheriff. La nouvelle celle qui vient du sud. Celle dont la mère était partie.

Il l'écouta attentivement et oubliant son travail, il parla à son tour. Expliquant ses parents aimants et talentueux. Légèrement étouffants. Expliquant sa petite sœur adorable mais inépuisable.

Il raconta son envie d'autre chose qui l'avait conduit à de mauvaises fréquentations au collège. Ensuite il avait connu le pensionnat et Emmett et Jasper. Il lui confia que la médecine était un choix...Sans en être un. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'il serait médecin. Pas forcement comme son père Carlisle. Mais cette envie de réaliser quelque chose de sa vie passait par le besoin d'aider les autres. Partout dans le monde.

Le temps passa et de confidence en confidence ils avaient glissé côte à côte sur la même banquette sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils ne mangeaient plus. Ils se contentaient de se regardaient, de s'écouter et de se comprendre. Bella était timide et introvertie. Edward étaient extraverti mais ne parlait jamais de lui.

Le personnel de nettoyage de la cafeteria les rappela au monde réel. Elle allait fermer. Ils ramassèrent leurs plateaux et les rangèrent.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent ensemble dans la nuit fraiche, Edward lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser sortir puis alors qu'elle resserrait le col de sa veste il la regarda une autre fois

- Je te raccompagne dit il d'une voix sans appel.

- Pourquoi j'habite ? dans la résidence à deux pas d'ici. Protesta t'elle, je ne veux pas te déranger …

Le ton de Bella manquait de conviction. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule après ce repas particulier.

Sans ajouter un mot il se contenta d'ajuster son pas sur le sien et marcha silencieusement à coté d'elle. Edward se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à dire tant de choses sur lui. Cette fille était un aimant. Un curieux et bel aimant. Ils arrivèrent devant sa résidence.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la cafeteria. Edward hésitait alors elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura de ses lèvres la joue du jeune homme. Une sorte de picotement la saisit et elle sentit ses lèvres la bruler. Elle recula en souriant document et se dirigea vers la porte

- A bientôt Edward. Dit-elle

- Bonne nuit Bella, à bientôt. répondit-il; sentant encore la douceur de ce baiser très chaste sur sa joue.

Très chaste, beaucoup plus que les pensées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit pendant une seconde. Il secoua la tête, la regarda disparaître dans l'escalier.

Elle lui avait dit habiter au 1er étage. Il attendit pour partir que les lumières de son appartement s'allument. Alors seulement il s'éloigna dans la nuit rejoindre son propre appartement, à 100 mètres.

Ils se reverraient surement très vite. Il devait réfléchir très vite à ce qu'il souhaitait. Il savait que ce n'était pas une fille d'une nuit. Ce n'était pas une fille pour lui.

**Partie 2 Je te connais, tu me connais…**

_Song : Justin Nosuka : I don't know_

**_De nos jours – Devant une école. _**

**POV Edward**

J'attendais devant l'école de Garrett. J'étais un peu en avance et le portail de l'école était encore fermé. L'heure de la sortie des classes approchait. J'avais expliqué le matin à Garrett qu'il ne prendrait pas le bus car je viendrais le chercher. Il m'avait cassé les oreilles toute la soirée avec sa nouvelle maîtresse Bella Swan. « la plus cool de toutes les maîtresses » « la plus belle de toutes les maîtresses ». Heureusement que j'étais assis. Seattle était une petite ville. Ou alors le hasard était de mon côté.

Bella Swan. Je fis la moue. Mi colère, mi agacement. Bella Swan pour les élèves, pour mon fils et … Mme Newton pour moi. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu. Déjà s'était assez vexant comme ça. Mais en plus elle se payait ma tête en se prétendant mariée.

Les parents commençaient à m'entourer. Comme d'habitude les mères de familles étaient intriguées par une personne nouvelle. Chaque année c'était la même chose. Se présenter, sourire, expliquer brièvement qui j'étais, ainsi que mon fils. Et surtout. Surtout ne pas faire l'erreur de dire que j'étais seul. J'en frémissais d'horreur en repensant à l'année ou néophyte en la matière j'avais fait cette erreur et avait subi pendant un trimestre les avances de certaines et les invitations d'autres pour faire la connaissance de leur sœur ou cousine ou amie. J'étais seul. Heureux de l'être et capable de choisir moi-même celle qui me tiendrait compagnie une nuit ou un peu plus. Les attaches sérieuses, j'avais déjà donné et même si Garrett était la personne la plus importante pour moi et que je ne regrettais rien… je ne me sentais pas prêt à renouveler l'expérience.

Je voulais juste... revoir 'la plus belle des maîtresses » de mon fils et …voir ce qui allait en sortir. Je ne savais pas vraiment en fait ce que je faisait là. Ce que je voulais. Peut être renouer avec mon passé.

En fait je ne savais pas très bien moi-même pourquoi j'avais décidé cette nuit de retrouver mon fils ici à la sortie des classes.

Toute la nuit Bella avait occupé mon esprit. Je m'étais remémoré notre première discussion personnelle, un soir à la cafétéria de l'université. Elle avait été si sincère et confiante. En y réfléchissant, chacune de nos discussions par la suite avait été ainsi, à la fois calme et intime. Elle semblait faire ressortir en moi des sentiments que je souhaitais habituellement cacher.

Maintenant c'est elle qui se cachait. Bon je n'étais pas très fier non plus de ne pas avoir dit immédiatement que je l'avais reconnu. Son arrivée dans le cabinet médical m'avait tellement surpris. J'avais laissé tellement de choses derrière moi lors mon départ précipité de Seattle. Elle en faisait partie. Ainsi que Jasper et Emmett.

Ces enfants s'appelaient Jasper et Rose cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Je soupirai et m'appuyai contre le tronc d'arbre derrière moi, passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux je cherchais à me donner une contenance en voyant les premiers enfants sortir. J'étais à m'extérieur de l'école, légèrement en retrait de ma position je voyais les enseignants sortir les uns après les autres, entouré de leurs élèves, les maitresses donnant la main à l'enfant de la classe qui se sera montré le plus déterminée et astucieux. Je souris devinant que mon fils fera tout pour obtenir la main de sa maitresse préférée.

Comme je pensais à eux, je les vis justement sortir, bien entendu Garrett était accroché à la main de Bella. Elle portait un jean noir et un chemisier blanc très simple, ses cheveux étaient attaché en queue de cheval et même à cette distance je comprenais pourquoi Garrett (et les autres garçons de la classe) l'aimait. Elle était toujours aussi simple et naturelle.

_Bien joué mon fils, il ne me reste qu'à être aussi talentueux que toi. _

Je repoussai de mon esprit les nombreuses fois où j'avais saisi cette même main, pour la taquiner, la faire rougir un peu. Elle rougissait beaucoup à l'époque.

Cullen revient au présent ! Va falloir se réveiller.

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que Bella reportait son attention sur un homme brun au teint mat qui venait de sortir aussi d'une des salles de classes. Ce type, un grand costaud lui parlait et elle riait avec lui.

Je décidai de m'avancer. Plaçant mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon de toile beige, j'avançai rapidement vers eux.

Garrett me vit le premier et sans lâcher la main de Bella il m'appela

- Papa !

Son cri joyeux résonna dans la cour et elle tourna la tête vers lui puis suivit son regard. J'eus droit à un coup d'œil curieux comme la veille que je n'arrivai pas à interpréter et un magnifique rougissement colora ses joues. Je ne résistai pas et lui sourit, comme avant, à l'envie de la taquiner.

- Bonjour Isabella, je t'avais dit hier, qu'on se reverrait, dis je, en me baissant pour ébouriffer la tête blonde de mon fils avant de me pencher vers elle, proche d'elle, très proche. Je pouvais sentir son parfum printanier. Je levai une main et replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je me reculai avant de me permettre d'autres familiarités. Mais le message était passé. Elle savait que je l'avais reconnu. Et j'avais la certitude à sa moue gênée et à la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre qu'elle savait depuis toujours qui j'étais.

Nous étions des gamins. Je souris de plus belle et me retournai vers l'homme baraqué qui était resté à nos cotés. De près il paraissait encore plus musclé, mais je ne reculais pas, il ne m'impressionnait pas, je voulais juste savoir qui il était pour elle.

Elle sembla hésiter. Mais mon regard interrogateur la décida.

- Bonjour Edward. Je le savais, tu as toujours tenu promesse. Jacob, voici Edward Cullen, le père de Garrett, au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant à mon fils, et un ancien …ami aussi que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Edward; Jacob Black, un collègue et ami.

- Bonsoir monsieur Cullen, me salua Jacob d'une voix amicale et légèrement moqueuse.

- Edward, les amis de Bella m'appellent Edward.

Un ami. Bien. Me plaçant au coté de Bella, je serrai fermement la main au dénommé Jacob, évaluant son regard sur Bella. Je m'en voulais de cette attitude un peu cavalière, comme si j'avais des droits sur elle. Je retrouvai une …amie après dix ans de silence et me conduisais comme si il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

- Papa, aujourd'hui on a commencé à préparer un terr... terrarium pour observer les insectes en classe. Ce soir je demande à mamie Esmée de me trouver des scarabées et des vers de terre dans son jardin.

Je reportais mon attention sur Garrett. Il avait buté sur le mot mais était très enthousiaste.

- Je te suggère de demander à Alice elle va adorer faire ça avec toi lui dis je, taquin imaginant ma jolie petite sœur toujours habillée à la mode farfouiller à genoux dans le jardin pour attraper des insectes.

- Tu crois ?demanda t'il plein d'espoir

Il adorait sa tante et elle lui rendait bien. Je grimaçai, elle était capable de le faire. Chercher dans la terre avec ses ongles manucurés et s'asseoir sur le sol dans un pantalon griffé. Pour attraper un ver de terre et me le jeter au visage.

- Oui Garrett. Demande-lui et tu verras bien.

Garrett se retourna vers Bella qui avait écoutée notre échange, amusée.

- Alice est ma tatie. Elle aime bien jouer avec moi mais je l'ai jamais vu dans le jardin avec mamie Esmée. Allez Papa on y va ? dit Garrett en lâchant la main de Bella pour prendre la mienne soudain impatient de rentrer à la maison.

Je regardai autour de nous. La cour s'était vidée peu à peu. Seul Jacob était resté avec nous trois et il fixaitBella d'un air interrogateur. Le projet de Garrett de rentrer vite à la maison ne me convenait pas. Je m'étais libéré du travail plus tôt déplaçant les rendez vous non urgents au lendemain pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec Bella Swan et ce n'était pas l'impatience de mon fils qui allait me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Eh sois pas si pressé. D'abord toi et moi on doit aller prendre un gouter quelque part je te l'avais promis ce matin et puis Alice travaille elle aussi donc pour les insectes ca peut attendre un peu.

Gouter le mot magique pour un garçon de dix ans.

- Bella, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous. Il me semble qu'on a pas mal de choses à se raconter depuis le temps, non ? Continuai-je en me tournant brusquement vers elle.

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Elle me dévisagea.

- Quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te surprend. On peut discuter un peu. On a déjà fait ça avant. On passe chercher Jasper et Rose si tu veux avant, ils goûteront avec Garrett ils sont à l'école ? poursuivis-je en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Papa, c'est qui Rose et Jasper ?

- Ce sont mes enfants Garrett. Lui répondis Bella à ma place

- Ah ! Tu as des enfants alors tu as un mari. Dit Garrett d'un ton déçu.

Ce n'était pas une question. Garrett avait dit ca comme une affirmation et j'étais intéressé par la réponse de Miss Swan ou Mme Newton … Elle soupira et Jacob rit doucement. Il semblait d'humeur joyeuse et cela m'agaça.

- Non Garrett, je n'ai plus de mari. Fut la réponse de Bella, brève et concise. Elle me convenait. J'avais le temps de m'inquiéter de la disparition du père de Jasper et Rose.

- Bon alors on fait comme a dit papa, on va chercher tes enfants et on va prendre un gouter. J'ai faim. Décida Garrett

Je souris à Bella souhaitant l'encourager à répondre affirmativement à mon fils. J'avais projeté de passer à la pâtisserie la plus proche, de remplir un sac de friandises très sucrées, chocolatées et bourratives afin de les trainer tous dans le petit parc pas très loin des écoles. Cela me permettrait d'occuper les 3 enfants afin de me consacrer à Bella.

- Vas-y Bella. Ca te fera du bien de rendre un peu de temps pour toi. Et lorsqu'on retrouve un vieil ami on doit leur garder un peu de temps ! Intervint Jacob en posant sa main sur le bras de Bella.

Il abondait dans mon sens mais pourquoi est ce qu'il m'agaçait autant et pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il s'amusait à nos dépens.

- D'accord, lâcha mon ancienne amie en se mordant la lèvre, mais je vais chercher mes enfants et on se retrouve quelque part ?

Trop heureux qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de refuser comme elle aurait pu le faire, j'acquiesçai et lui donnai rendez vous une demi-heure plus tard en lui indiquant quel parc j'avais en tête. Elle sourit en me disant qu'elle le connaissait bien et qu'elle sera là. Elle embrassa Jacob sur la joue et s'éloigna rapidement de nous vers sa classe de classe en nous faisant un petit geste de la main.

Je restais à la regarder un bon moment, me demandant pourquoi j'étais si heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Ce n'était qu'une vieille amie. Un coup dans le dos me fit revenir à la réalité

- Alors Cullen, Edward c'est ça ? Isabella est une amie que vous n'avez pas vue depuis longtemps ?

- Exact. Dix ans. Répondis-je me retenant de remuer les épaules pour soulager mon dos. Ce type tapait fort mais je pensai que son attention était amicale. Enfin je l'espérai.

- Bien, je suis content alors qu'elle ait un ami comme vous. Elle a besoin de sortir un peu. Profitez bien et bon courage avec les trois enfants. Au revoir et j'espère à bientôt

- Humm, on va gérer. Merci Jacob. J'espère aussi que l'on se reverra bientôt.

Il s'éloigna en riant. Et je soupirai de mon hypocrisie, je n'étais pas pressé de le retrouver, il m'avait surement froissé un muscle. Et il se moquait de nous. J'en étais sûr. Je pris Garrett par la main et mis mon plan à exécution.

Direction la pâtisserie la plus proche. Corruption d'enfants avec préméditation.

Ca allait chercher combien si on m'inculpait?

Et je ne devais pas oublier les éclairs au chocolat. Bella adorait cela. Il y a dix ans.

* * *

_Bon un chapitre un peu long à écrire_

_je suis désolée pour l'attente .. la semaine fut compliquée._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je remercies celles qui me suivent et me mettent en favoris. Si parfois j'ai envie de laisser tomber cette histoire compliquée, je pense à vous et me remets à mon clavier. Continuez de me dire ce que vous aimez et aussi ce que vous n'aimez pas ..._

_Bonne semaine à toutes_

_Prenez soin de vous_

_Kiss_


	5. les amis

_hello les filles _

_(désolée : si il y a un garçon lecteur ..il a le droit .. qu'il lève la main très haut ... ;) ) _

_Voici le petit chapitre du jour je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas _

_bonne lecture _

**_Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie MEYER. Je ne fais que remodeler selon mes envies leur histoire._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Les amis**

**Partie 1 Une douce fin d'après midi inattendue**

_**De nos Jours – Seattle – Aire de jeu de Brighton**_

_**Song** : Crooked Sky- Marcus Foster et Bobby Long _

POV Bella

Je n'avais mis que dix minutes pour arriver à l'école de Rose et Jasper. Ils m'attendaient tous les deux dans la classe de leur marraine. Rosalie jouait avec eux assise sur le sol de sa salle. Concentrée sur leur activité, elle tirait légèrement la langue, espérant gagner contre eux deux. Les longs cheveux blonds de mon amie étaient sortis de son impeccable coiffure habituelle, signe que la bataille avait due être dure. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de cette scène. Elle aimait tant mes enfants que je ne regrettai en aucun cas le choix que j'avais fait de les lier à elle et son frère. Ils avaient été si présents, lors de ma grossesse, si essentiels. D'ailleurs sans Jazz, mes enfants ne seraient pas là. Je me souvenais encore de nos débats enflammés lorsque quelques jours avant d'accoucher, alors que tout aller mal dans ma vie, nous recherchions tous les trois des prénoms pour les jumeaux. Dans ma tête leurs prénoms s'étaient imposés et Jazz désespérait de me faire changer d'avis, alors que Rose riait d'imaginer les confusions à venir. Entre deux crises de larmes et de rire, j'avais tranché, je m'étais imposée pour la première fois depuis 8 mois et Jazz avait abdiqué. Mes enfants porteraient les noms de ceux qui m'avaient aidé, de ceux que j'aimais. Ils s'appelleraient Rose et Jasper.

Je dus faire un peu de bruit car Rosalie releva la tête et me vit sur le seuil.

- Bonjour Bells ! Tu as été rapide ce soir. Pas de petit à accompagner au bus ce soir ? me taquina-t-elle

- Humm non mais si tu continues je ne te dirais ce qui m'attendait dans la cour de l'école. lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

_Mon dieu que l'on pouvait être gamines elle et moi parfois._

Elle me regarda de haut en bas puis ses yeux remontèrent et croisèrent les miens. J'essayais de soutenir son regard. Elle se leva souplement, élégante comme toujours, elle épousseta son pantalon en lin noir et s'approcha de moi. Elle saisit mon menton et tourna mon visage à gauche et à droite avant de crocheter son regard bleu dans le mien. Elle reprenait notre vieux jeu de la vérité d'il y a dix ans celui qu'elle faisait à chaque fois que je voyais Edward.

- Maman il y avait quoi dans la cour ? demanda Jasper interrompant ce moment gênant.

- Un vieil ami, répondit Rosalie à ma place, en me fixant attentivement.

Je ne pus déterminer à son ton si elle était contente ou pas. En tous cas son « détecteur à Edward Cullen » comme elle l'appelait, fonctionnait toujours. Je soupirai.

Elle savait toujours il y a dix ans quand je le rencontrai. Rose m'avait avoué plus tard, bien plus tard, que lorsque je le voyais, je devenais plus ou moins rose ou rouge. Elle m'avait expliqué que je vibrai d'une énergie bizarre après mes rencontres avec Edward. Je me sentis rougir en repensant à tout ça. Je devais m'avouer qu'il me troublait encore. Peut-être pas comme avant. Mais son invitation à le rejoindre au parc avec nos enfants respectifs avait failli me provoquer une crise cardiaque. J'avais senti mon cœur manquer plusieurs battements quand il avait touché mes cheveux. Ce geste qui lui était si familier et sa proximité inattendue m'avait fait comprendre qu'il savait qui j'étais. Depuis le début.

Je m'étais senti très bête en repensant à nos deux rencontres précédentes où ni lui ni moi n'avions voulu être le premier à admettre que nous nous connaissions.

_Quels idiots ! Nous comportions presque comme des adolescents !_

L'intervention de Garrett m'avait permis de retrouver un peu de mon sang-froid même si je sentais que Jacob avait lui aussi compris de qui il s'agissait dès que je les avais présentés l'un à l'autre. Là aussi j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire serré.

Avoir des amis c'était bien mais qu'ils me laissent rougir en paix !

Et puis Edward avait dit « Bella, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous. Il me semble qu'on a pas mal de choses à se raconter depuis le temps, non ? ». Et mon cœur avait eu des ratés encore une fois. J'avais totalement oublié l'effet qu'il avait sur mon organe vital. La surprise, le plaisir et la joie m'avaient cloué sur place. J'avais à nouveau vingt ans et Edward Cullen m'invitait à me promener avec lui.

Avec lui et son fils. Et mes enfants.

Je repris dix ans en une seconde mais j'avais accepté cette invitation bien entendu sous le regard moqueur de Jacob.

Celui-là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Lui aussi devenait idiot lorsque Leah lui adressait la parole lorsqu'ils avaient fait connaissance, je saurais lui rappeler.

- Maman, le vieil ami on le connait ? demanda Rose

- C'est qui maman ? fut la question de Jasper quasiment en même temps.

Je baissai la tête vers les jumeaux. A cinq ans, ils avaient encore souvent tendance à poser les mêmes questions au même instant.

- Ouep, vous le connaissez...un peu. Et vous le connaîtrez mieux dans...humm 15 minutes on va le retrouver au Brighton Park affirmai-je en glissant un regard vers Rosalie qui soupira

- Et ca recommence grommela t'elle tout bas

- Je t'ai entendu murmurai je à mon tour

- Je sais, tant mieux !

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et elle me souffla à l'oreille

- Bonne chance mais soit prudente

- J'ai plus vingt ans, je sais ça…

_Qui est ce que je cherchai à convaincre ? _

Cinq minutes plus tard, Je me garai sur le parking à l'entrée du parc et inspirai longuement avant d'essuyer mes mains moites sur mon jean.

Toujours ces réactions de midinette ! Secoues toi ma belle, ce n'est qu'Edward Cullen.

Oui. C'était bien là le problème. J'espérai que lorsque nous aurions discuté un peu lui et moi, lorsque j'aurais eu des réponses aux milliers de questions qui m'envahissaient … ce trouble disparaîtrait.

- Maman ? Tu nous ouvres ? Demanda Jasper.

Je regardai dans le rétroviseur et vis mes enfants sagement assis qui attendaient que leur mère rêveuse les détache et ouvre la portière de la voiture. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire seuls, et n'outrepassaient pas à mes ordres. Pour cela du moins.

- Bien sur Jasper. Mais rappelez-vous vous ne restez pas loin de moi et m'embêtez pas Garrett avec vos question ?

- Oui maman, répondirent en cœur les deux anges blond et brun

Je les libérais et je vis mes deux adorables diables gagner la porte du parc à deux pas et se ruer sur le tourniquet où j'aperçus Garrett assis tranquillement. Il rêvassait en regardant ses chaussures. Je souris à cette image, tignasse blonde mise à part, je retrouvai l'expression de son père quelques années plus tôt. J'avançai vers eux doucement cherchant du regard Edward.

- Hello Bella, tu admires mon grand gaillard ?

La voix veloutée qui s'éleva derrière moi me fit sursauter, mais je reconnus immédiatement celle de mon ancien ami.

- Humm. Admirer je ne sais pas. Il fera des ravages parmi les filles de sa classe, mais pour l'instant ça ne l'intéresse pas, au grand désespoir de mes petites élèves. En deux jours il a déjà plusieurs admiratrices.

- Les filles sont toujours plus mures que les garçons. Elles voient les choses avant eux.

Je me tournai alors vers lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait mais son profil parfait était muet. Il semblait …nostalgique en regardant nos trois enfants qui faisaient connaissance.

Rose était réservée et prudente, Jasper était timide mais ensemble ils arrivaient sans aucun problème à se lier avec qui ils voulaient. Garrett par contre avait le même don que son père pour les relations humaines. Je savais que tous les trois ne devraient pas avoir de problème pour lier contact. Je craignais juste l'alliance des jumeaux contre lui pour le cuisiner de questions indiscrètes. Je me dirigeai vers eux car je commençais à le plaindre connaissant bien leurs méthodes mais je vis soudain ma fille rougir. Cela était tellement inhabituel que je m'arrêtais de marcher et Edward qui était juste derrière moi me bouscula légèrement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il contre mes cheveux.

Il parlait doucement et je sentais son corps proche du mien. Sa chaleur et son parfum me parvinrent et je fis comme ma fille. Je rougis.

_Qu'ils soient damnés ces satanés Cullen et leur charme irrésistible. ! _

- Je … rien... je pensais à quelque chose. Réussis-je à balbutier.

Il me saisit la main et m'entraina vers un banc sous un chêne à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'aire de jeu.

- Laisse les enfants tranquilles. D'ici on peut surveiller que ta princesse ne mange pas mon bonhomme. Ils sont jumeaux n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Ils auront 6 ans dans 2 mois.

Je m'étais laissée guider vers le banc et je m'assis les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Il lâcha alors ma main mais je continuai à ressentir un picotement et une douce chaleur sur ma paume. Il ne s'assit pas mais posa à coté de moi un grand sac d'où il sortit comme un prestidigitateur plusieurs boites de viennoiseries à l'odeur alléchante. Faisant mine de réfléchir, il me regarda rapidement

- Alors pour le goûter de miss Bella je vais te proposer quoi ? Dit-il faisant semblant d'hésiter.

Mon dieu ce n'est pas vrai il n'allait pas oser…Je me tus et attendis, me léchant presque les lèvres d'anticipation.

_Il se souvenait de ça aussi ?_

- Je crois que ceci devrait convenir…

Il sortit alors de la dernière boite un mini éclair au chocolat.

_Oh mon dieu... il avait osé !_

Je tendis la main ne pouvant me retenir vers la pâtisserie. Il retira sa main, en secouant la tête, mettant ma pâtisserie préférée hors de ma portée. Comme avant.

- Non Bella ! Tu te souviens ?

Je cédai alors. Il connaissait mon point faible et je pouvais rien contre.

- Oui … Pose ta question, Cullen. Dépêche-toi ! dis-je d'un ton agacé.

J'avais repris sans y penser mes manières d'il y a dix ans quand il me faisait enrager. Je savais que je me vengerais. Je ne savais pas quand ou comment mais je me vengerais.

- Alors … une question un éclair, on est d'accord ?

- Oui, Cullen et vite.

- Bon: Quelle est l'importance de Newton dans ta vie ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. En quoi ce la pouvait l'intéresser ?

Mais j'avais promis. Je respirai longuement avant de débiter mon histoire sur un ton neutre.

- Mike Newton était un ami. Je l'ai rencontré il y a presque huit ans je crois. Il voulait plus que de l'amitié mais je ne le savais pas. Il y a eu une soirée trop arrosée. Beaucoup trop. Il m'a fait des avances que je n'ai pas refusées. Apres la suite est très bête. Tu as du l'entendre mille fois dans ton cabinet de médecin...Je ne prenais pas la pilule. Il a insisté pour m'épouser et « jouer son rôle de papa » dès qu'il a su que j'étais enceinte et que je refusais d'avorter. Mais 2 mois avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement, il s'est engagé dans l'armée… et m'a laissé in petit mot « je n'ai pas le courage. Tu seras forte pour deux. ».

Je soupirai toujours un peu amère au souvenir de ce moment très désagréable. Puis je repris mon récit.

- Un mariage ne doit jamais être basé uniquement sur des enfants, il faut plus que c pour faire un … couple. J'ai accouché avec un peu en avance et deux jours après la naissance des enfants, je recevais…le dossier de demande de divorce. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Il ne nous a jamais contactés. Il vit à l'étranger je crois. Les enfants ne l'ont jamais vu. Pour eux... l'image du père c'est … Jazz je pense. Voila. Fin de l'histoire.

J'avais parlé rapidement sans le regarder, fixant sans les voir les enfants qui faisaient tourner le tourniquet en riant aux éclats. Je détestai parler de Mike. Je soupirai et cherchai avec crainte une trace de pitié sur le visage d'Edward. Je fus surprise.

Il semblait figé, complètement surpris par mon récit. J'en profitai pour prendre l'éclair et le glisser dans ma bouche.

Humm merveilleux…

Cela méritait de raconter la lâcheté et l'abandon de Mike. Même si j'avais peur encore d'être jugée par Edward.

Il se ressaisit et sa question me surprit à mon tour.

- Jazz comme Jazz mon ami ?

Il avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de mon récit.

- Oui Edward, Jasper n'est pas un prénom très courant. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Il y a quelque chose entre Jazz et toi ? demanda t'il brusquement.

C'était à mon tour d'être choquée par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Mon dieu non ! Jazz est mon ami, et Rosalie aussi. Depuis 10 ans. Ils sont restés prés de moi et ont été là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un, répondis-je doucement

Il sembla alors très gêné et la tristesse qui se peignait sur ses traits me serra le ventre. Il s'assit à coté de moi et regarda à son tour les enfants. Je posai ma main sur son bras doucement.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je

Il se tourna vers moi et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. J'eus du mal à soutenir le vert brulant de ses prunelles. Je retrouvais alors en elle une grande peine et je caressai sans m'en rendre vraiment compte son avant-bras, espérant le consoler peut-être, de cette douleur que je ne comprenais pas bien.

- Edward, je ne parlai pas pour toi. Je sais que si tu es parti…c'est que tu n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai compris la nuit où tu es passé me voir.

La même douleur sourde qu'il y a dix ans me déchira le ventre au souvenir des mots qu'il avait prononcé ce soir là, au souvenir de son air malheureux lorsqu'il m'avait dit au revoir. Je chassai résolument ce souvenir trop difficile.

- Je me souviens moi aussi, chuchota il

- Et maintenant dix ans plus tard tu pourras me l'expliquer ce départ brutal ?

- Maintenant ? Je DOIS te l'expliquer, me répondit Edward en insistant sur cette obligation.

Sans lâcher mon regard il posa sa main sur la mienne, l'emprisonnant dans sa chaleur.

- Lorsque tu as dit tout à l'heure que ton histoire était très bête, et que je devais connaitre le scenario … je …. , commença t'il après avoir pris une inspiration.

- Papa ? Rose a faim. On peut prendre notre gouter maintenant.

Garrett Rose et Jasper venaient de s'approcher de nous, apparemment affamés. La magie de l'instant fut rompue. Je fis une petite grimace désolée à Edward, avant de répondre à Garrett.

- Cela me semble raisonnable. Mais il n'y a pas que Rose ici. Tu as faim toi aussi Garrett ?

Il me sourit et je faillis craquer. Le sourire made in Cullen version junior.

Bon mon explication était remise à plutôt tard. Mais je savais que ce n'était que partie remise.

Je pris les choses en main et distribuai les sucreries et boissons dont Edward avait fait provisions. Les enfants s'assirent sur l'herbe autour du banc et je vis que Rose se plaçait de façon à pouvoir surveiller le moindre geste de Garrett. Alors que celui-ci bavardait avec Jasper comme si ils n'avaient pas 4 ans d'écart.

Edward me donna un gobelet de café avant de prendre le sien qu'il accompagna d'une bouchée d'éclair au chocolat. Je soupirai doucement en voyant la gourmandise disparaitre entre ses lèvres fines et fermai les yeux un instant.

Le parc était calme, il faisait bon sous le soleil d'automne et lorsque Edward, allongea ses longues jambes devant lui, glissa son bras sur le dossier derrière moi, je décidai de profiter sans me poser de question de ce fin d'après-midi inattendue.

**Partie 2 un repas entre amis**

_10 ans plus tôt Seattle – Chez Bella et Rosalie_

_Song : Ben Howard - Only love _

Rosalie avait mis une petite robe violette qui moulait ses formes, elle était sure d'elle et vérifiait que tout était prête pour recevoir leur amis. Elle avait décidé Bella pour organiser un repas avec leurs amis afin de fêter son déménagement.

Bella plutôt timide ne savait pas trop comment faire mais elle avait trouvé cette idée agréable. Apres tout la rentrée était passée depuis un mois, elle avait fait connaissance avec plusieurs personnes sympathiques, elle n'avait pas de retard dans son travail et son appartement était présentable maintenant. Elle avait donc décidé d'accorder ce plaisir à Rosalie.

Bella avait le « trac ». Rosalie et elle, s'étaient reparti les taches. Bella avait cuisiné, Rosalie avait décoré leur salon.

C'était une petite pièce qui leur servait de lieu de vie et qu'elles avaient meublé ensemble : un grand canapé en tissu bleu et deux fauteuils assortis côte à côte, une table basse en rotin en constituaient le mobilier principal… mais ce soir Rosalie avait ajouté plusieurs coussins afin que tous leurs invités puissent s'asseoir autour de la petite table.

De nombreux cadres et affiches ornaient les murs illustrant leurs gouts divers donnant au salon un aspect personnel et vivant. La grande bibliothèque de Bella avait trouvé sa place entre les deux fenêtres et croulaient sous les livres des deux filles : les livres de mathématiques sur les suites et les algorithmes côtoyaient gentiment Shakespeare et Maupassant.

Celle-ci vérifia une dernière fois la mise en place de la table, la chaine hifi, sa tenue quelle elle lissa sans y penser avant de toiser celle de Bella. Rosalie avait choisi pour son amie une de ses robes, puisque Bella avait avoué ne pas en avoir.

La robe vert pale ample et souple mettait en valeur Bella sans pour autant en révéler trop, était un peu longue et glissait fluide autour des mollets de la jeune femme à chacun de ses mouvements. La seule audace était un décolleté assez profond dans le dos qui se trouvait en partie dénudé. Rosalie avait aussi exigé de la coiffer et de la maquiller malgré les soupirs de Bella qui ne voyait absolument pas l'utilité de tout cela pour recevoir simplement quelques amis. Cependant Rosalie pouvait être impressionnante parfois et Bella avait préféré obéir à sa nouvelle amie. Elle était très surprise par le résultat : la jeune inconnue aux grands yeux marrons dans le miroir lui paraissait très jolie. Bella refusait de s'avouer... qu'elle espérait que l'un des invités peut être remarquerait qu'elle avait changé un peu.

Bella sentit son stress augmenter à cette pensée. Lorsqu'elles avaient établi la liste de leurs invités Angela, Emmett et Jazz avaient été évidemment listé des le départ et lorsque Rosalie avait ajouté Edward Cullen, Bella avait été partagée entre l'envie et la crainte.

Mais Edward allait venir. Il avait dit à Jasper qu'il se débrouillerait pour être là même si il avait déjà un « truc » de prévu.

Angela arriva la première et toutes les trois elles finirent de placer les amuse-gueules sur la table pendant que Bella enfournait la quatrième maxi-pizza. Elle avait prévu une grande quantité de nourriture mais Rosalie lui avait expliqué que chez les garçons les pizzas ne duraient jamais longtemps. Elle avait ajouté ensuite en souriant que comme les siennes étaient sublimes il valait mieux prévoir beaucoup pour les trois ventres affamés des pauvres étudiants mâles.

Une immense salade de crudités permettait d'équilibrer le repas même si Bella était sure que les trois étudiants en médecine n'en avaient rien à faire.

Pour le dessert, Bella avait préparé celui qu'elle préférait mais même Rosalie ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, elle avait voulu garder la surprise.

Bella Swan aimait cuisiner : sa mère avait une façon curieuse de préparer à manger et en général on tentait de manger ses expériences une fois mais pas deux… Son père ….mangeait du poisson frit 6 jours sur 7. Le septième il allait au restaurant prendre un hamburger. Donc Bella avait appris à cuisiner pour se faire plaisir et pour nourrir convenablement son père. C'était la première fois qu'elle invitait des amis, chez elle. Sa vie avait décidément changée depuis son arrivée à Seattle.

Lorsque l'interphone sonna, elle laissa Rosalie s'occuper des arrivants et elle envisagea d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain mais le regard sévère d'Angela la fit soupirer et elle se contenta de filer dans la cuisine sous prétexte de récupérer les boissons fraiches dans le réfrigérateur.

Edward suivait Jazz et Emmett. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et embrassèrent Rosalie puis Angela. Elles étaient superbes toutes les deux mais Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Bella. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine chargée de plusieurs bouteilles il se précipita pour l'aider, perdant sa nonchalance légendaire puis il l'embrassa sur la joue. Penché vers elle, il sentit un parfum frais l'envelopper et retrouva son calme bizarrement alors qu'il avait été fébrile toute la soirée.

Il venait de prendre un café avec Tanya qui n'avait pas été enchantée qu'il annule la sortie au ciné prévue avec elle pour aller dîner avec ses copains. Elle était soupçonneuse mais Jazz était venu le chercher et Tanya avait semblé se calmer un peu.

C'était une jolie fille. Avec un aplomb certain et des formes… comme il aimait. Elle semblait assez libre et ne pas chercher de relation trop sérieuse. Il aurait du rester avec elle mais en ce moment même alors que ses lèvres effleuraient la joue de Bella, il était heureux d'être là et de partager une soirée sans histoires entre amis.

- Bonsoir Bella, merci de m'avoir invité dit-il en s'éloignant enfin un peu

- Edward, de rien c'était normal. Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais pu te libérer. J'espère qu'on ne t'empêche pas de travailler ce soir ? demanda Bella

- Non… je... en fait je préfère largement être ici

Elle vit qu'il était parfaitement sincère et semblait même surpris de ses paroles. Elle se détendit alors et lui confia les bouteilles.

- Va les poser là-bas sur la petite table et installe toi. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Il regarda Emmett qui avait pris place sur le canapé à coté de Rosalie. Jasper discutait avec Angela assis sur les coussins sur le sol. Il posa alors les bouteilles et s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils restants.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et joyeusement. Chacun des garçons se piqua de raconter une anecdote sur un des autres pour amuser la galerie. Les pizzas avait eu un immense succès et une dispute, fictive mais animée avait eu lieu entre les trois garçons pour savoir qui dégusterait l'unique part restante. Emmett argumentait en expliquant qu'il faisait plus d'exercice physique que les autres. Jazz jurait qu'il en avait eu moins que les autres. Quand à Edward il voulu faire pitié en arguant de sa solitude dans un appartement sans nourriture. Comment trancher devant tant de mauvaise foie ?

Bella, Rosalie et Angela se regardèrent et se comprirent sans un mot.

Rosalie prit la roulette à pizza et découpa lentement la part en trois morceaux. Ils soupirèrent mais se résignèrent à n'avoir qu'un tiers. Avant d'afficher tous les trois la même mine indignée en voyant que chacune des filles prenait un morceau et le mangeait allégrement en se moquant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et tous se levèrent pour aider à débarrasser afin que Bella apporte son dessert surprise.

Edward la regarda se lever et espéra qu'ils reprendraient tous les mêmes places ensuite. Il appréciait vraiment d'être assis à coté d'elle, de la voir rire et suivre avec intensité tous les échanges. Elle était passionnée par beaucoup de sujets et très attentive aux opinions des autres. Elle parlait peu mais son visage expressif montrait aisément ses émotions. Edward avait passé la soirée à l'observer, sans vraiment participer aux conversations.

Ils reprirent place autour de la table

De la chaine jaillissait le toucher de guitare particulier et la voix de Ben Howard chanta « Only love ». Emmett se frottait le ventre signe de contentement chez lui tout en se chamaillant avec Rosalie. Ils semblaient se plaire tous les deux mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer gentiment.

Angela écoutait tranquillement la musique pendant que Jazz fixait Edward sans rien dire. Il semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose.

- Alors tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir laissé tomber Tanya apparemment, chuchota jazz tout d'un coup

- Non et fiche moi la paix avec ça. Je veux juste profiter de cette soirée tranquille entre amis ! répondit sur le même ton Edward à son ami trop curieux.

Il se leva pour échapper à d'autres questions et fila vers la cuisine.

Peut-être que Bella avait besoin d'aide.

Il la vit d'abord de dos, et apprécia la vue. Cette robe lui allait magnifiquement et il n'avait pas eu la chance jusqu'ici de pouvoir apprécier le décolleté dans son dos. Il laissa son regard errer sur le corps de son hôtesse avant de déglutir préférant revenir à des pensées plus sages. Il s'approcha doucement sur le coté sans faire de bruit et put alors voir ce qu'elle faisait : elle disposait sur un plateau les petites pâtisseries qu'elle avait préparé. Des éclairs. Au café, à la vanille, au citron et au chocolat. Le plateau était splendide et même si il n'avait plus faim il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il observa la jeune fille devant lui lorsqu'elle prit le dernier éclair pour le placer à coté des autres. Il vit son geste se suspendre et elle hésita à le déposer à sa place. Il la vit mordiller sa lèvre, avant de porter à sa bouche la minuscule pâtisserie au chocolat. Elle ferma les yeux et une expression de pur bonheur se peignit sur son visage. Elle gémit doucement et Edward, témoin indiscret de ce moment de plaisir volé eut envie pendant une seconde d'être celui qui était la cause de ce gémissement.

Il se racla la gorge et Bella sursauta.

Elle se tourna vers et lui et rougit en le voyant.

- Je ne dirais rien Bella, ce sera notre secret, chuchota t-il en clignant de l'œil pour la détendre un peu.

Elle était atrocement gênée d'avoir cédé encore une fois à la tentation et devant Edward Cullen en plus. Les éclairs au chocolat étaient son péché mignon. Elle avait résisté tout l'après-midi mais là en les sortant tous frais et parfumés du réfrigérateur, c'était trop tentant. Il fallait que cela soit lui qui la voit craquer. Elle soupira.

- Humm merci.

- Mais … commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

Elle recula un peu car sa proximité la rendait terriblement nerveuse elle avait senti son regard sur elle pendant tous le repas et essayé de l'ignorer mais son cœur, ce traître, avait continué à battre à un rythme anormal à chaque mouvement du corps d'Edward sur le fauteuil proche du sien.

- Mais quoi ? répliqua-t-elle un peu agacée par sa propre réaction

- Mais... tu me dois quelque chose en échange de mon silence inventa t'il sur le champ.

Elle fronça les sourcils

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Cullen ?

Elle entretenait cette pseudo agressivité afin de cacher son émoi.

Il continua d'avancer vers elle. Elle voulu reculer mais la cuisine était petite et son dos buta contre l'évier. Il saisit une mèche de ses cheveux qui avait échappé à la coiffure savante que Rosalie avait fait à Bella et commença à la triturer doucement. Cette longue mèche de cheveux bruns rebelle l'avait nargué toute la soirée.

Toute la soirée il avait eu envie de la toucher, de la sentir et de la replacer derrière son oreille... il soupira avant de respirer le parfum de son shampoing.

- Tu le feras parce que je connais ton secret … ta préférence pour les éclairs au chocolat et parce que tu ne veux pas que je révèle à Emmett que tu t'es servie avant lui.

- Bien. Et je te dois quoi ?

Elle capitulait. Brûlant d'envie de sortir de cette cuisine dangereuse. Brulant d'envie qu'il continue de jouer avec sa mèche de cheveux.

- Une réponse à une question.

Elle fut surprise. Répondre à une question. Elle s'attendait à pire.

- Pose ta question Cullen puis on apportera le dessert aux autres.

Ils furent tous les deux surpris par la question qui passa les lèvres d'Edward au moment ou il replaçait enfin les cheveux de Bella derrière son oreille d'un geste doux.

- Quel jour tu viens manger chez moi ?

* * *

_Voilà, voilà _

_Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai le moral ce matin... Peut être parce que **Tied** va bien (elle écrit ... ;) enfin elle écrira des lundi . pour celles qui suivent "Je suis" ) peut être parce que j'ai vu de belles photos d'un bon acteur que je ne nommerais pas ..._

_Peut-être parce que ce chapitre est venu plus aisément que d'autres..._

_En tous cas je vous remercie toutes, toutes celles qui lisent et qui mettent de review . C'est très gentil et très motivant._

_Je vous souhaite un très bon WE dans la vraie vie ..._

_Kiss_

**_#Cullen15000#_**


	6. Souvenirs Souvenirs

_hello les filles_

_Un nouveau chapitre .. je sais c'est pas trop tôt ! _

_On se retrouve en bas._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stéphanie MEYER**. Je ne fais que remodeler leur histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Souvenirs, souvenirs**

**Partie 1 : Les inséparables**

**Seattle de nos jours **

_**POV Edward**_

Je vérifiai que Garrett entrait bien dans la salle de bain pour sa douche. Il avait tendance à « oublier » cette obligation quotidienne si je ne la lui rappelai pas. Nous venions de rentrer de notre promenade au parc et Garrett, pendant tout le trajet du retour n'avait pas arrêté de parler de Jasper, de Rose et de sa maitresse. Il avait été d'abord épaté que je la connaisse et ensuite qu'elle ait des enfants. Il était encore à l'âge où les enseignants étaient... juste des enseignants sans enfants ni vie personnelle. Il avait voulu savoir ensuite quand ils allaient venir tous les trois à la maison … Je n'avais pas de réponse à lui apporter. Bella et moi n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre abordé la suite de notre relation. Nous en étions encore à en éclaircir le passé.

J'avais été choqué par son histoire… non pas par ce qu'elle avait vécu mais par les mots qu'elle avait employés. Cela me rappelait tant de choses.

J'avais été soudain prêt à lui expliquer ma propre histoire et puis le moment était passé.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus revoir son air triste quand elle avait parlé de sa solitude, quand elle avait dit que seuls Jazz et Rosalie avaient été là pour elle. La culpabilité m'étreignit encore une fois. Si j'avais pu être là. Si j'avais su … J'aurais … Une envie soudaine de casser la figure de ce Newton m'envahit. Il s'était servi d'elle, l'avait utilisé, et abandonné lorsque la peur, ou l'envie d'autre chose de plus facile, était venue. Trop facile ! On ne peut pas laisser une fille comme Bella !

Sale type ! Il ferait mieux de ne pas croiser ma route.

Je cherchai à respirer lentement dans l'espoir de me détendre lorsque je m'aperçus que j'avais les poings serrés.

Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil épuisé et tendu sur mon fauteuil, dans le salon. Je devais essayer de penser à autre chose. Je regardais autour de moi. Le salon était lumineux, propre enfin relativement mais vide. Ou quasiment vide : un canapé, un fauteuil, une table et un meuble Hifi avec la télévision et la chaine.

La maison entière était encore presque vide. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que ma mère et Alice viennent décorer et meubler à leur gout. Je voulais quelque chose qui nous appartienne à Garrett et moi. Nous allions prendre notre temps. Soudain j'imaginai Bella ici, je la voyais en train de nous aider à décorer tout ca. Cette idée ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Il faudrait vraiment que j'éclaircisse ce qu'elle provoquait en moi. Ce que je voulais. Ca devenait urgent avant d'aller trop loin. Dans l'immédiat je devais d'abord faire ce que je m'étais promis sur le chemin du retour à la maison.

Jazz. Emmett. Ils m'avaient manqué. Je n'avais pas été correct avec eux. J'étais parti. C'est tout. J'avais laissé derrière moi mes deux amis sans nouvelles.

Est-ce que j'oserais aujourd'hui les recontacter ? J'aimerais...J'aimerais les revoir. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et réfléchis. Qu'est ce que j'avais à perdre. Dans le pire des cas, ils me raccrocheront au nez…

Je pris mon téléphone et après deux minutes sur internet, je retrouvai le numéro d'Emmett McCarthy.

Je cherchai autour de moi. Cherchant une raison de le faire. De ne pas le faire. Garrett était toujours à la douche. J'avais cinq minutes de tranquillité encore.

Je composai le numéro d'Emmett.

Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. J'allai raccrocher. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je disparaissais pendant dix ans et du jour au lendemain je l'appelai sans raison.

- Allo ?

Je reconnus la voix d'Emmett immédiatement

- Allo Emmett...

- Oui. Qui est à l'app… Edward ? Edward Cullen ? C'est toi ? cria-t-il

Il m'avait reconnu. Je souris bêtement content…

- Je crois en effet. Tu cries toujours au téléphone ?

- Non je crie uniquement quand un fantôme me rappelle …Bon sang ca fait dix ans, tu le sais ?

- Je sais. Dix ans à rattraper ça te parait possible ?

J'étais hésitant ne sachant comment il prendrait ma proposition.

- Si tu le souhaites oui.

Sa voix était ferme et son ton très sérieux. Je respirais soudain mieux. Je pouvais espérer retrouver mes amis.

- On peut se voir ? Avec Jazz ? J'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute.

- Moi aussi. Demain après-midi vers 15h ? Je sais que Jazz et moi, on peut se libérer sur ce créneau là. Tu pourras aussi ?

- Je le ferais. Je ne me suis pas arrêté une fois cette semaine. Mon assistante se débrouillera. Où ? Je ne connais plus les lieux intéressants, je ne sais pas si notre pub existe toujours.

- Et s'il existe toujours et on y va toujours. Une séquence nostalgie là-bas ca te dit ?

Garrett entra dans le salon les cheveux mouillés, pieds nus, laissant des traces d'humidité partout sur le parquet derrière lui. Etonnamment, il attendit sagement devant moi que j'ai fini de parler au téléphone, l'air intrigué.

- Pourquoi pas. Demain quinze heures au Wild Rover. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir parlé. Je dois te laisser. Merci Emmett. Tu préviens Jazz ?

- Bien sur. Moi aussi, ton appel m'a fait plaisir. Je l'attendais un peu mais avec toi pour savoir c'est compliqué.

Je haussai un sourcil mais ne pouvais pas lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par cela, Garrett s'impatientait.

- On en discute demain Em' ?

- Ok A demain Eddy !

Je grimaçai au surnom.

- T'as pas changé ! A demain.

Je raccrochai et regardai mon fils et lui demandai calmement

- Tu veux quoi, exactement ? C'est urgent ?

- Euh non je croyais que tu parlais à Bella. C'est qui Em' ?

- D'abord Bella est ta maitresse, alors elle reste mademoiselle Swan. Et Emmett c'est un vieil ami à moi. Un très bon ami.

- Non Papa, elle nous demande de l'appeler Bella. C'est pour ça aussi que je l'aime bien, pas comme Mlle Russell ! s'indigna mon fils.

Il grimaça à son tour et je ris en m'apercevant que c'était la même grimace que celle que j'avais faite il y a quelques secondes lorsqu'Emmett avait utilisé mon surnom pour m'agacer. Melle Russell était son ancienne maitresse et entre elle et lui le courant ne passait pas. Elle n'admettait pas qu'il puisse travailler plus vite que les autres et qu'il utilisait le temps ainsi libéré pour...rêver un peu. Elle refusait de l'interroger en classe et j'avais dû aller la voir plus d'une fois. Sans beaucoup de résultats. Mais au moins elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas abuser avec mon fils.

J'observai Garrett, il avait pris un de mes livres sur la table basse et lisait le résumé… mais je voyais à son expression qu'il avait encore plein de questions. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie d'y répondre maintenant. Je me levai et allais à la cuisine prendre e qu'il fallait pour essuyer le sol.

- Jeune homme ? commençai-je pour attirer son attention.

Il leva son regard vert sur moi

- Nous sommes deux à vivre ici et j'aimerais que tu participes un peu à l'entretien. Je pense que tu es assez grand pour faire attention à ce que tu fais lui dis- je lui montrant la trace d'eau qui indiquait son passage depuis la salle de bain jusqu'au canapé. Il rougit légèrement et s'excusa d'un regard contrit, tandis que j'effaçai rapidement les dégâts sur le parquet.

- Désolé Papa je ferais attention.

Il hésita et reprit :

- Euh...dis-moi ?

Je m'immobilisai devant lui.

- Oui Garrett ?

- Tu habitais Seattle ici avant, avant que je naisse ? commença mon fils.

- Oui. Je faisais mes études ici. Tu te souviens on en a parlé hier avec Alice.

J'attendais prudemment de voir ce qu'il voulait savoir

- C'est là que tu as connu Bella ? Et Emmett.

- Oui nous étions amis. En fait j'avais deux supers amis. Emmett et Jazz. Tu les rencontreras bientôt je pense.

- Et Bella, c'était ton amie ? insista-t-il alors

- Bien sur. Ma meilleure amie en fait.

J'étais sincère. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amie femme. Sauf Bella.

- Tu avais beaucoup d'amis ici, conclut' il, en tournant le livre dans tous les sens.

C'était une constatation qu'il faisait. Il avait raison.

- Alors pourquoi tu es parti ? Si tu aimais tes amis. Tu aurais du rester avec eux.

La question auquel je ne pouvais pas lui répondre franchement et entièrement. J'aurais pu me contenter d'un « c'est compliqué Garrett, je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Mais il avait posé cette putain de question. Je devais essayer d'y répondre au mieux.

- Je suppose que j'avais besoin de bouger. De voir …d'autres personnes. Les amis c'est très important. Mais il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui en dire plus.

Il y eu un petit silence. Je voyais les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner. Je n'étais pas sur que tout s'arrête la pour aujourd'hui.

- Papa ? Et maman tu l'as rencontré à Juneau chez grand père ?

- Non. Nous sommes allés chez tes grands parents...plus tard.

- Ah. Tu sais que Jasper et Rose ils n'ont jamais vu leur papa ?

Changement de sujet. Je n'aimais pas trop celui-ci non plus mais toute diversion était bonne.

- Je sais Bella m'en a parlé. Aujourd'hui

- C'est idiot ca un papa qui ne s'occupe pas de ses enfants. Il va le regretter.

Je ris

- Ca j'en suis sur. Mais Je pense que Bella s'occupe parfaitement d'eux. Parfois il vaut mieux que celui qui ne veut pas s'occuper de ses enfants partent plutôt que de faire semblant. Tu le sais non ? Dis je lui frottant le crane. Allez en cuisine bonhomme. On a du boulot et ce n'est pas en parlotant comme ca que le repas ca se préparer. Tu fais la salade du chef et je m'occupe des fajitas ?

Il se leva d'un bond, reposa le livre et partit vers la cuisine. Rien à dire l'estomac, la gourmandise était un bon moteur. J'avais réussi à lui faire abandonner ses questions. Pour l'instant.

Lendemain matin

Lorsque mon réveil sonna il cassa brutalement un rêve agréable qui s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde. Je tendis le bras à coté de moi recherchant une présence. Celle de mon rêve. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il ne me restait que les souvenirs flous...d'un parfum, de grands yeux chocolat et des images sensuelles. Trop sensuelles. Je supposai que les éclairs aux chocolats avaient ravivés certains souvenirs. Je préférai me lever et prendre une douche froide. Je devais être au cabinet médical dans 40 minutes et il fallait aussi réveiller Garrett, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire en général. Il n'était pas du matin et n'était pas motivé pour aller à l'école.

Etonnamment lorsque je sortis de la douche il était déjà levé et en train de faire son lit.

- Bonjour Papa ! dit il en me souriant.

- Salut mon bonhomme. T'es tombé du lit ?

- Non mais aujourd'hui on commence le terrarium avec Bella. J'aime ca. J'ai des idées et plein de questions à lui poser. Je voudrais savoir si ….

- Très bien. Tu lui poseras tes questions au bon moment. Maintenant c'est l'heure de remplir ton estomac pour faire le plein d'énergie. Le coupai-je

Notre routine était bien rodée. Je le déposai devant le car scolaire et partis au travail. Pour une fois j'étais plus intéressé par mon après midi que par les patients qui pourraient m'attendre au cabinet. J'avais hâte de revoir mes amis.

Quelques heures plus tard

Il était 15h 30 lorsque je poussais la porte du Wild Rover. Bien entendu une urgence m'avait retenu au dernier moment.

Il m'avait fallu attendre les secours chez une patiente la femme assez gravement brulée et calmer le mari extrêmement inquiet. Je l'avais emmené dans mon véhicule à l'hôpital car il n'était pas en mesure de conduire et les ambulanciers étaient partis sans s'encombrer d'une personne hystérique. Ils avaient déjà assez à faire. Je m'étais énervé intérieurement en pensant que si ce couple avait appelé directement des services de secours au lieu de faire appel au médecin de famille de précieuses minutes auraient été gagnées même si j'avais joints mes collègues de ma voiture avant même de voir l'état de la patiente. J'aimais être généraliste mais je connaissais parfaitement les limites de mes compétences. Le Wild Rover avait peu changé. Un coup d'œil rapide sur l'ensemble de la salle me montra que le nombre de photos sur les murs avait augmenté. Les sièges peut-être avaient peut-être été changés, mais l'ambiance était celle de mes souvenirs. Je cherchais Jazz et Emmett du regard, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas partis. Je vis à « notre » table la haute et large silhouette d'Emmett qui tournait le dos à la porte. Jazz, lui me regardait. Son regard gris me transperçait et je me sentis assez mal à l'aise, son accueil muet était assez froid et méfiant. Je devais me souvenir que j'avais blessé mes amis. J'avançais vers eux et je vis Jazz dire un mot à Em' qui se retourna pour me voir. Il se leva et me sourit. Je franchis les derniers mètres en souriant à mon tour, soulagé de le retrouver, identique à lui-même. Son accolade fut chaleureuse. Un peu trop. Je me massais discrètement l'omoplate lorsqu'il me relâcha.

- Salut Edward ! Eh bien tout le monde avait raison ! Le fantôme est bien vivant. Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Em'.

L'accueil franc et ouvert d'Emmett m'avait ému, je me tournai alors vers jazz qui s'était levé sans dire un mot et lui tendis la main en souriant de la façon la plus détendue possible même si je craignais un refus.

- Jazz, je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de choses à vous dire… mais on peut commencer par se retrouver un peu d'abord. Tu jugeras après ?

Il regarda ma main tendu et mon sourire puis les lèvres se plissèrent en une moue ironique.

- Salut Edward… en effet il y aura plein d'explications à aborder... plus tard comme tu dis. On va d'abord vérifier s'il n'y a pas une fille qui te poursuit. On peut te cacher derrière nous si tu veux répliqua mon ami en acceptant la main que je lui tendais.

Je restais immobile quelques secondes sans comprendre avant d'éclater de rire. C'était une vieille plaisanterie entre nous que j'avais oubliée.

Une nouvelle accolade avec Jasper me fit comprendre qu'en quelque secondes sans faire d'efforts notre amitié prenait le chemin de la reconstruction. Il venait d'évoquer notre rencontre au lycée.

J'étais arrivé en cours d'année au lycée et à l'internat et des le deuxième jour une fille dont j'ai oublié le nom me poursuivait partout. J'en avais été réduis à me cacher derrière Emmett qui était déjà costaud pour qu'elle me perde de vue 5 minutes. Ils s'étaient bien entendu moqués de moi. Mais j'avais gagné deux amis ce jour là.

Je n'avais pas pensé aux circonstances de notre rencontre depuis très longtemps et nous nous somme mis à rire ensemble autour d'une bière que le serveur nous apporta. Physiquement ils avaient peu changé, quelques rides en plus, des corps plus massifs, pour Emmett surtout qui avait dù continuer la musculation. Ils étaient comme moi habillés simplement de jeans et chemises légères. On aurait pu retourner facilement dix ans en arrière. Nous avons évoqué rapidement quelques souvenirs du passé avant qu'Emmett ne revienne au présent.

- On a terminé nos études de médecine tu sais. Jazz est gynécologue obstétricien.

Je vis que Jazz se préparer à essuyer une de mes blagues idiotes. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je savais que la sensibilité de mon ami convenait très bien à cette spécialité. Il savait mettre les gens à l'aise, les écouter et je savais à quel point il aimait les gosses. Il n'avait un soir parlé de cette envie d'aider à mettre au monde, de participer à la magie de la naissance.

- Félicitation Jazz ! Je sus content que tu ais pu faire ce que tu souhaitais. Tu es fait pour cela. Et toi Em' une spécialité ? Non laisse moi deviner …. Médecine sportive ?

- Perdu ! Je viens d'ouvrir un cabinet de cardiologie même si j'opère dans une clinique.

Emmett cardiologue ? Je penchais la tête sur le coté et observai mon ami. Puis Jazz. C'était sérieux. J'oubliai souvent qu'Em' sous ses abords de clown et de grand sportif était quelqu'un de très intelligent et posé. Ces grandes mains musclées et fortes pouvaient aussi être précises et minutieuses.

- Bravo Em' Tu as su me surprendre… mais je te ferais confiance si j'ai un problème de cœur … dis je en souriant.

- Et toi ? Tu es généraliste je crois ? demanda Jazz

- Ouep, les nouvelles vont vite. Je fais des remplacements, avant de trouver un cabinet à créer ou de m'intégrer dans une équipe. Je ne sais pas. Ma vie a fait que... la spécialisation ce n'était pas pour moi … et j'en suis satisfait….pas de routine. J'aime la médecine générale. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour le retard …Une urgence

- On connait t'inquiètes pas soupira Jazz.

Je regardai ma montre. Garrett n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul trop longtemps et je n'avais pas envie de quitter mes amis.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi. Ca vous dit de poursuivre cette discussion à la maison.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et c'est Emmett qui répondit pour eux.

- On te suit en voiture... et comme ca on saura où te trouver plus tard. Et puis … t'as surement plein de choses à nous expliquer.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez moi. Et nous nous installâmes dans le jardin ou deux vieux bancs laissés par les anciens propriétaires nous accueillirent. Garrett n'était pas encore là.

Etant de garde tous les deux la nuit, Jazz et Emmett se rafraichirent grâce à des jus d'orange frais pendant que nous continuons de raconter le fil de nos vies. J'appris qu'Emmett était marié. Avec Rosalie la sœur de Jazz qui lui était célibataire. Comme moi.

- Papa ?

La voix de Garrett me cherchant résonna au loin dans la maison.

- Je reviens, dis-je à mes amis.

J'allais vers le salon, et appelai mon fils avant qu'il ne se précipite dans sa chambre.

- Garrett ? Je suis dans le jardin. Tu viens ? Je veux te présenter à des amis

Il dévala l'escalier du premier et me sauta dans les bras. Il était d'humeur câline. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je récoltai un bisou sur la joue avant qu'il ne se trémousse pour descendre de mes bras.

- Alors cette journée, mon fils ?

- Super papa, j'aime cette école ! Tu savais que les criquets respirent par des poches dans l'abdomen et que …

Je l'écoutais me parler d'insectes et autres bestioles. Il faudra que je vois Bella pour vérifier si elle parlait AUSSI de choses ennuyeuses comme les mathématiques ou la conjugaison en classe.

Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de mon fils et le guidais vers le jardin ou Em et Jazz discutaient tranquillement.

- Voila je vous présente Garrett, mon fils. Il a presque dix ans. Garrett, voici Emmett et Jazz les amis dont nous parlions hier.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, dit Jazz en lui tendant une main que Garrett prit fièrement heureux d'être salué comme un homme.

- Bonjour… tu es le tonton de Rose et Jasper ? demanda- il immédiatement

- Euh... oui. Répondit Jazz surpris.

Il eut droit alors à un grand sourire avant qu'Emmett attire l'attention sur lui

- Et moi ! Je compte pour du beurre ?

- Oh non ! Rose m'a dit que son tonton Em aimait le lait à la banane. Papa tu peux nous préparer ca ? J'ai faim.

Garrett avait faim. Et il savait que Em' était le « tonton » de Rose.

Mon fils me surprenait tous les jours.

**Partie 2 : une séance ciné et un happy end**

_Song : Leonard Cohen : Suzanne (juste pour le plaisir…)_

**Seattle il y a dix ans **

Il avait rangé vaguement l'appartement ce matin. Il n'était trop désordonné comme mec mais le célibat et la liberté d'être seul et tranquille ne lui imposait rien, donc ce n'était pas parfait. Bella devrait arriver dans quelques instants. Si elle venait.

Il avait décidé de commander un repas chinois. Edward ne voulait pas l'épater avec ses talents culinaires. Il savait se débrouiller mais voulait rester simple avec elle et faire comme d'ordinaire. Pour qu'elle soit à l'aise et l'être aussi.

Il avait réfléchi à son invitation. Longtemps. Apres l'avoir faite. Il se sentait piégé. Bella était une très chic fille et Edward l'appréciait beaucoup car avec elle il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait à la fois protecteur et …en sécurité. Pas besoin de séduire ou de jouer. Il avait envie qu'elle soit son amie. Mais si c'était ce que son cerveau souhaitait, il savait que ses pulsions n'étaient pas le même mode amical.

L'interphone bipa et Edward alla débloquer la porte de l'immeuble. Elle serait là dans quelques secondes. Sa première invitée dans son nouvel appartement. Un sourire idiot se plaqua sur son visage quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle était superbe. Un chemisier bleu roi et un jean blanc mettaient en valeur son corps qu'elle cachait habituellement avec des vêtements amples.

Elle avait laissé libre ses longs cheveux bruns et on pouvait lire dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat une légère appréhension.

Lorsqu'Edward se pencha vers elle, elle semblait si petite et fragile. Il respira discrètement son parfum léger avant de l'embrasser amicalement sur la joue. Quand Bella posa à son tour ses lèvres sur la mâchoire d'Edward, celui-ci sentit son ventre se serrer légèrement d'une façon assez éloignée de l'amitié qu'il voulait ressentir. Il s recula pour la laisser entrer et la guida vers la pièce qui lui servait de salon en posant sa main au creux des reins de la jeune femme.

- Je suis content Isabella que tu ais accepté mon invitation.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit, moqueuse

- C n'était pas vraiment une invitation. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu le choix... sinon celui du jour.

Edward se racla la gorge, vaguement mal à l'aise au souvenir de son stratagème.

- Si tu ne voulais pas il fallait…

- J'n'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas venir. Je plaisantais Edward.

Il se sentit un peu mieux car il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui avoir forcé la main.

- Je sais que tu aimes la nourriture asiatique alors j'ai commandé des nems, un assortiment.

- Merci ca ira. Tiens, j'allais oublier, j'ai apporté ça.

Bella lui tendit un sac. Lorsqu'il vit à l'intérieur, des brownies fait maison, Edward faillit battre des mains comme un gosse. Bella s'était souvenue qu'Emmett et lui étaient complètement fous de ces friandises.

- Waouh tu es un ange ma Bella ! Et là Emmett était même pas la pour partager. Je pourrais le faire enrager avec ca plus tard !

Il en profita, sans réfléchir pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tout à fait , innocemment sur la joue.

Elle rougit de plaisir.

Il la guida vers le grand balcon qui lui servait de terrasse. Il n'était pas encore trop tard et exceptionnellement il faisait beau ce soir. Il avait donc choisi de servir leur repas à l'extérieur.

Tout le long du repas ils discutèrent comme d'habitude sans aucun problème. Entre eux, les mots coulaient sans aucun problème. Ils avaient encore plein de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre. Leurs gouts littéraires se ressemblaient de la même façon qu''ils aimaient les mêmes groupes contemporains mais elle connaissait peu les chanteurs préférés D'Edward qui lui avoua avoir des gouts assez particuliers.

Il lui découvrir avec un plaisir non dissimulé Leonard Cohen pendant qu'il dégustait ses brownies avec un café.

La nuit était tombée. Le repas terminé, ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre aucune envie que la soirée s'arrête là. Ils se contentèrent d'écouter la musique sans parler.

Lorsque les derniers accords de l'album du québécois, retentirent, Edward lui proposa alors de regarder un film.

C'était samedi soir et ils n'avaient aucune 'obligation le lendemain matin.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, Edward, répondit Bella qui était très tentée mais elle semblait hésiter tout d'un coup.

– Si ca me gênait je ne t'aurais rien proposé. Je trouve que je suis bien comme ca ce soir avec toi et j'aimerais prolonger un peu ce moment, si tu es d'accord

Edward était sincère et cette franchise aida la jeune fille à se détendre. Elle lui sourit.

- Alors on regarde quoi alors ?

- Je te laisse choisir : mes films sont là …je les aime tous. Fait toi plaisir, proposa-t-il en lui montrant une des étagères dans le salon.

Elle s'avança vers celle-ci où était regroupé tous les DVDs. Qu'Edward collectionnait depuis son entrée au collège. Le choix était large. Elle fit passer son doigt sur les tranches, souriant à certains titres. Il la regardait faire, intrigué.

- Je suis curieux, qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Hum... « Autant en emporte le vent » et « Pretty woman » … entre autres. Je ne t'imaginai pas ...aussi romantique. « Raison et sentiment » je comprends on a parlé du livre tout à l'heure mais les autres…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de sa surprise.

- Disons que comme beaucoup d'adolescent j'ai eu ma période « Julia Roberts » et le livre de Margaret Mitchell a été superbement adapté. Je suis fan du cinéma américain des années 30.

- Dis plutôt que les yeux violet de l'actrice t'ont subjugués, se moqua t'elle

- Non Scarlett est une petite peste trop fière d'elle et … je préfère les yeux marron.

Elle le regarda brièvement avant de se retourner vers les films et mais elle ne préféra ne pas relever la phrase ambigüe et l'atmosphère ne se ressentit pas de la remarque irréfléchie d'Edward. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas bien lui-même pourquoi il avait évoqué cette préference.

Bella s'arreta sur une des pochettes de film et hésita. Elle le regarda

- Va s'y, je te dis. Si un film te plait, on le regarde, insista Edward.

- « Coup de foudre à Notting Hill » ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quand il est sorti il y a quelques années. Puis après … d'autres films sont arrivés.

- Je vois. Julia pour moi et Hugh pour toi ? plaisanta le jeune homme

- C'est un peu l'idée générale, sourit Bella.

- Alors c'est parti. Installe-toi, que la séance commence !

Il glissa le DVD dans le lecteur. Après avoir éteint la lumière, il s'installa sur le canapé alors qu'elle avait choisi de placer quelques coussins sur le sol devant lui.

- Je …c'est une vieille habitude. dit – elle en rougissant un peu encore une fois

Comme à chaque fois, Edward fut ému par la coloration de ses joues si révélatrice de ses sentiments.

- Tu fais comme chez toi. Je te rejoindrais peut être plus tard.

Elle s'appuya alors son dos contre le canapé, à quelques centimètres des jambes du jeune homme. Il soupira discrètement. Il avait le choix entre regarder le film ou regarder Bella.

Il connaissait le film par cœur.

Elle fut rapidement captivée par la rencontre et histoire entre les personnages. Edward se contentait de suivre l'intrigue sur son visage, ne pouvant empêcher ses doigts de jouer doucement avec les longs cheveux de Bella , qui effleuraient maintenant son jean car elle avait peu à peu glissé contre lui. A moins que cela ne soit lui qui ne se soit approché d'elle.

Il se sentais bien.

Bella adorait ce film. Elle se retenait de pleurer mais le jeu des acteurs étaient … parfait. Cependant elle était juste distraite par la chaude présence d'Edward contre son dos. Elle ses disais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû m'asseoir sur le sol. Ca lui avait paru une bonne idée pour ne pas être déconcentrée par le corps et le visage d'Edward à coté d'elle. Elle ne le voyait pas. Mais c'était pire :elle le sentait. Derrière elle. Contre elle. Elle sentait ses doigts caresser son cuir chevelu et sa nuque et se retenait de frissonner à chaque fois. Frustrée, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il regardait, ce qu'il pensait.

Soudain il glissa sur le sol à coté d'elle, en laissant son bras derrière les épaules de la jeune fille. Il allongea ses longues jambes moulées dans ce jean bleu ciel qu'elle avait déjà remarqué le jour de leur rencontre.

Jean bleu. Chemise blanche. C'était son look.

Totalement inconstante elle regretta alors qu'il ne soit pas resté assis derrière elle. Maintenant tout son corps tiède était contre le sien. Maintenant son parfum l'enveloppait.

Maintenant elle aurait pu observer son profil parfait en tournant juste un peu la tête. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Bella se contenta d'essayer de garder une respiration calme et de se concentrer sur le séduisant Hugh Grant. Qui avait perdu tout intérêt pour elle.

Le reste du film se passa sans qu'elle en retienne la moindre image.

Edward Cullen remplissait son esprit. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis… moins d'un mois et elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierai pas. Jamais.

Lorsque le générique de fin commença, Bella ferma les yeux.

- Alors ?

LA voix de velours d'Edward toute proche la fit sursauter et tournant enfin la tête, elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son visage tout contre le sien.

C'était il penche sur elle ou était le contraire ?

Ses lèvres encore entre-ouvertes sur sa question étaient si proches.

Sans réfléchir elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant deux secondes le contact dont elle rêvait depuis qu'elle était entrée chez lui. . Avant de reculer, le souffle court.

Il la fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts et les prunelles émeraude s'agrandirent et hypnotisèrent Bella alors qu'il s'approchait à son tour.

A nouveau, elle sentit son souffle proche du sien et avec douceur, lui laissant le temps de partir si elle le souhaitait, il l'embrassa.

Il l'incita à ouvrir la bouche doucement. Sa langue rencontra la sienne. Elles entamèrent un ballet de plus en plus incontrôlé et elle perdit pieds. Ce baiser d'abord tendre devint passionné et cela les prit par surprise. Le cœur de Bella s'emballa et un frisson de désir violent lui serra le ventre. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Rien à voir avoir le baiser échangé avec Jacob derrière le gymnase il y a deux ans. Ni avec aucun autre. La main d'Edward caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'éloigna une seconde. Puis il posa doucement un baiser chaste sur sa bouche l'effleurant à peine pendant qu'ils cherchaient à reprendre leur respiration.

- Bella … je …suis désolé…je crois que …

Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant taire

- Chut. S'il te plait

Elle paniqua, ne voulant rien entendre. Pas maintenant.

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Edward. Je ne veux pas parler de …ça. Pas maintenant. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Bella se leva rapidement et il suivit son exemple. Il semblait de plus en plus surpris par sa réaction.

-Bella ne crois pas que...

- Tais-toi, je vais rentrer. On se revoit demain ou lundi. D'accord ?

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue, souhaitant redonner un aspect « normal » à cette fin de soirée avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée.

Elle fuyait mais il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- D'accord Bella répondit – il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle fit un petit geste de la main avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

Elle se mit à marcher.

Marcher quelques minutes ou quelques heures dans la nuit. Le temps de se calmer.

Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle dans cet état. Bella savait que Rosalie la passerait à la « question » et elle se sentait incapable de lui avouer qu'elle avait forcé Edward Cullen à l'embrasser.

* * *

Et voila.. un 6eme chapitre

Finalement ces deux la je vais peut être arriver à en faire quelque chose.

En tout cas je vous remercie de vos reviews, de vos alerts et mis en favoris. Ca fait beaucoup de bien.

La semaine a été difficile et mon plaisir à consister à écrire

Tied mon chaton si tu passes par ici ...envoies moi un petit mail ... je sais que pour toi les journées aussi sont très longues

mlca66... profites bien de ta semaine de congé

Quand à toutes les autres...je vous laisse en vous disant à la semaine prochaine et je retourne me doper à la voix somptueuse de Leonard (non pour les "vieilles " fidèles je n'abandonne ni JT ni Matthew... je me diversifie et me plonge dans MES souvenirs)

Kiss

Nic

*Cullen15000*


	7. Regrets

_Hello_

_Bonjour les filles_

_Un peu de lecture en ce dimanche ensoleillé.ici et ailleurs_

_On se retrouve en bas ?_

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont ceux de S. MEYER , je ne fais que m'amuser avec ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Regrets**

**Partie 1 : Une journée qui dérape**

_**Impossible – James Arthur**_

**Seattle de nos jours**

POV Bella

Je regardai Garrett entrer dans le bus jaune et me dirigeai vers ma voiture après le départ de celui-ci. Tous mes autres élèves avaient quitté la cour depuis longtemps et ce bus était le dernier à quitter le trottoir devant l'école. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller le petit, le confiant en quelque sorte au chauffeur qui en aurait la responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le retrouve à la maison. J'espérai qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir. Je me sentais curieusement attaché à lui. Cet enfant était né après notre rencontre il aurait pu...

Je stoppai là résolument mes pensées. Le rêve de cette nuit m'avait suffi. Edward et moi était une histoire terminée avant même d'avoir commencée. Je ne devais pas revenir dessus même si 10 ans avaient passé.

Coincée dans les embouteillages de fin de journée je tapotai agacée sur mon volant. Rose et Jasper étaient avec Rosalie. J'étais tranquille de ce coté là. Mais aujourd'hui tout était allé de travers. Un réveil horrible seule dans mon lit alors que je revivais en noir et blanc mais avec mes sensations intactes certaines étreintes du passé. Avoir passé la soirée avec Edward Cullen la veille, avoir dégusté ses merveilleux éclairs en face de lui avait ravivé tant de souvenirs que j'avais voulu enfouir très profondément... J'avais eu l'impression en ouvrant les yeux de sentir son odeur auprès de moi et avais été déboussolée de me retrouver dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement. Mais seule. Enfin presque j'entendais Jasper jacasser auprès de Rose pour tenter de l'éveiller. Comme tous les matins.

J'habitais le même appartement depuis mon arrivée à Seattle. Seuls mes colocataires avaient changés. Rosalie m'avait quittée lorsqu'elle s'était installée avec Emmett, dans une maison qu'ils avaient achetée au lendemain de leur mariage. Mike était passé ici en coup de vent 6 mois… puis Jazz avait habité avec moi environ un an … La première année des enfants. Nous étions un peu serré tous les quatre mais avoir une présence à la maison tous les jours, toutes les nuits (ou presque) était un vrai bonheur. Une sécurité.

Puis j'avais eu mon poste stable ici même à Seattle. A quinze minutes de l'appartement. Jazz avait terminé son internat et loué un appartement dans l'immeuble au dessus de son cabinet. Il habitait maintenant à deux rues de chez moi.

Ma vie de mère privilégiée était terminée. De jeune mère de jumeaux épaulée d'un ami médecin totalement dévoué, j'étais devenue institutrice débutante devant 25 jeunes êtres en devenirs pleins de questions et maman de deux petits monstres qui commençaient à courir partout.

Comme aujourd'hui. Je soupirai. Rose s'était réveillée très grognon, elle avait refusé les habits préparés la veille. Elle voulait mettre une robe. Verte. Elle aimait le vert depuis la veille. Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne préférais pas savoir et quand Rose avait décidé quelque chose, qui étais-je pour la faire changer d'avis ?

Je pensai depuis longtemps que ce bébé avait été modifié génétiquement dans mon ventre par une technique inconnue de moi pour devenir la fille de Rosalie, elle lui ressemblait .car physiquement je voyais une réplique de la petite Bella sur les photos que mon père gardait sur le mur du salon : Brunette aux grands yeux marrons trop expressifs. Jasper est un grand garçon blond aux joues rondes et aux yeux gris bleus. Un peu de son père mais j'étais rassuré de voir qu'il avait hérité du calme et du sérieux de son parrain. Franchement le jour ou j'avais rencontré ces deux là … j'avais gagné le gros lot….J'avais rencontré Edward Cullen ce même jour.

Retour à la case départ.

Même si je voulais penser à autre chose il revenait dans le fil de mes préoccupations. Toujours. Grinçant des dents dans la voiture qui n'avançait pas, je forçais mon esprit à redessiner la journée pour comprendre où et quand elle avait dérapé.

Est-ce quand, assis enfin sagement à table, mes deux anges prêts pour l'école avaient demandé ensemble ou presque

- Maman quand est ce qu'on revoit Garrett et Edward ?

J'ai renversé la bouteille de lait froid sur la table, mon jean et la chemise de mon fils.

- M…

-T'as dit un gros mot, maman, affirma Rose en me fixant de ses grands yeux accusateurs

- Je sais ! dis-je criant presque d'exaspération, viens Jasper je vais te donner une autre chemise, je suis désolée

J'étais sur les nerfs. Je n'avais pas assez dormi.

Jasper mit sans protester la chemise rouge que je lui tendis, il portait toutes les couleurs sans aucun problème. Je l'embrassai sur le front m'excusant encore et il me fit un clin d'œil, des deux yeux. Il devrait travailler sa coordination. Mais il n'avait que 5 ans… et ¾.

- Va rejoindre ta sœur et finis de déjeuner tranquillement, je dois me changer, moi aussi soupirai-je.

Devant mon armoire je contemplai l'horreur : plus un seul pantalon, je devrais aller travailler en robe. Je pris la petite robe bleu roi que j'avais achetée au printemps avec Rosalie. Elle m'avait soutenu que cette couleur m'allait bien. Je le savais. Il me l'avait dit. Il y a longtemps. Je soupirai à nouveau.

La journée avait dû déraper a ce moment la, au moment où j'avais mis la robe bleue.

Nous étions alors en retard et j'avais déposé Rose et Jasper sur le trottoir faisant un petit signe de la main à Rosalie qui était de garde dans la cour principale, près du portail. Elle surveillait les entrées des enfants dans l'école et mes deux monstres se précipitèrent vers elle. J'allais partir quand je vis Rose revenir en courant et passer sa petite tête par la vitre ouverte de la portière, coté passager.

- Maman, dit elle essoufflée,

- Oui ma puce ?

- Tu as pas répondu. Je le reverrais quand Garrett ?

J'étais soufflée par sa question.

- Humm, toi je ne sais pas. Mais moi je dois le voir dans...5 min... Ecoute. On en reparle ce soir, c'est promis. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec son père, ses parents. Répondis-je prise de court.

- Son père. Pas sa mère. Il ne la voit jamais, sa mère. Comme Jasper et moi avec notre …père. A ce soir maman.

Elle repartit en sautillant vers Rosalie qui l'attendait, ayant lâché sa bombe.

Nous n'avions pas parlé de la mère de Garrett. Et je m'étais juré de ne poser aucune question à Garett. Ni de regarder le dossier scolaire. Edward m'en parlerait. Si nous nous revoyions.

Retour à la case Edward. Grâce à ma fille.

Ensuite… j'étais arrivée en retard en classe de 30 secondes, Jacob faisait entrer mes élèves en même temps que les siens et je lui adressai un clin d'œil, un vrai, pour le remercier.

Puis les enfants avaient été compliqués, posant des questions, rechignant à faire les problèmes de mathématiques. Faisant des fautes à la dictée qu'ils n'auraient pas faite un autre jour. A la pause de midi j'étais épuisée nerveusement et me reposais la tête sur mon pupitre quand j'avais entendu frapper à la porte. Jacob passa la tête en entrebâillant la porte.

- Je t'apporte un magnifique sandwich de la cantine ? Tu ne vas pas me le jeter à la figure ?

Mon ami était un ange.

- Entre. Ferme la porte et donne-moi ca très vite. J'ai rien mangé ce matin. Je meurs de faim. Je serais capable de dévorer un loup !

- Eh non ! Mes ancêtres étaient des loups suivant la légende : contente toi de ce …truc au poulet je crois. Dit- il prenant un air indigné puis dubitatif en regardant le sandwich qu'il me tendait

Cela m'avait fait sourire

- Merci Jacob. T'es vraiment sympa. Leah voudrait pas te libérer quelques jours ?

Il avait ricané avant de me regarder soupçonneux

- Non, elle voudra pas. Elle a le meilleur. Mais toi... je pensais que tu avais trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

Le morceau de sandwich que j'avais dévoré avait failli m'étouffer.

- Ben quoi, avait ajouté Jacob semblant étonné, la vieille chaussure que tu as jeté il y a dix ans revient dans le chemin non ? Vous étiez mignons hier ensemble, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il marquait son territoire.

- Tu es cinglé Jacob… avais-je articulé avec difficulté après avoir réussi à avaler la bouchée de sandwich caoutchouteux.

- Non tu crois ? J'ai vu tes regards vers lui et les siens vers toi. Ainsi que celui furieux qu'il posait sur moi.

Je me souvins d'avoir fixé Jacob bouche bée. Edward aurait été furieux contre lui ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as bu ?

Ma remarque l'avait fait rire.

- Non Bella. Au fait tu le revois quand ?

- C'n'est pas au programme et ca ne te regarde pas, avais-je répliqué rapidement assez vexée que tout le monde me pose cette question. Qui me taraudait aussi.

Pouvais-je convoquer le père de Garrett. Pour disons lundi soir ? Non ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

Je soupirai. Je revins à la réalité en entendant une voiture klaxonner derrière moi.

Vive les embouteillages.

Le dérapage continue de ma journée en direction d'Edward Cullen avait continué l'après midi lorsque Garrett m'avait demandé timidement si il pourrait revoir Rose et Jasper ce week-end.

Les trois gosses avaient eu un coup de foudre apparemment. Mais je ne voulais pas le revoir. Ma vie avait été compliquée et commençait à se stabiliser. Enfin.

J'avais un rythme de travail effréné et pas …l'envie de revivre certaines déceptions.

Alors pourquoi est –ce je me sentais si mal d'avoir pris cette décision quelque part au milieu de cette journée si mal fichue.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant l'école des mes enfants, Rosalie m'attendait sur le trottoir avec eux. Je descendis rapidement afin de les aider à prendre place et vérifier les ceintures de sécurité avant de me retourner vers Rosalie. Elle était en train de mettre son casque et me lança

- Je t'attends à la maison dans 10 minutes au plus tard.

Je souris alors et elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

Le vendredi, pendant que les hommes, je veux dire Emm' et Jazz se remettaient d'une dure semaine de boulot quelque part dans un pub ou sur le terrain de jeu de leur choix, nous, faibles femmes, leur préparions un repas du tonnerre. C'était comme un jeu entre nous depuis prés de 8 ans.

C'était notre tradition et aucun d'entre nous ne l'aurait loupé. Pour rien au monde.

- Direction la maison de Rosalie les enfants ! chantonnai-je rentrant dans la voiture.

J'étais sereine ma journée allait enfin reprendre un cours normal.

**Partie 2 Impossible**

_**U2 - With Or Without You**_

_**Seattle - 10 ans plus tôt -**_

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Edward sentit que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Il ne dominait plus ce qu'il ressentait.

Et ce qu'il ressentait la n'était pas bon. Définitivement pas bon.

Il avait mal au ventre. Il avait chaud et se sentait coupable.

Malade …de désir.

Chaud de cette courte étreinte.

Coupable de ce départ précipité.

Quel diagnostic, Dr Cullen ?

Il soupira.

Bella était une fille bien. Il avait passé une super soirée. Tranquille, reposante. L'esprit de Bella, sa culture et sa façon de réfléchir le fascinait. Il avait rarement l'occasion de fréquenter de filles aussi cultivées. Bon d'accord il ne les cherchait peut être pas. Mais cela lui convenait.

S'attacher était impossible. Il ne le voulait pas. Il frissonna à cette idée et déglutit péniblement. Il se leva du fauteuil où il était cloué depuis le départ d'Isabella Swan puis sortit sur la terrasse.

Il s'assit sur le sol contemplant les rares voitures qui passaient à cette heure tardive. Il alluma une cigarette pour calmer sa nervosité. Il repensa alors à sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille et à sa promesse.

Curieusement il était sûr de la tenir. Médecin non fumeur il serait. Un demi-sourire éclaira alors son visage. Il ne la connaissait pas encore qu'elle avait déjà changé sa vie. Cette fille était dangereuse pour lui. Trop de complications. Trop de désir.

Il devait trouver un autre moyen pour la voir, sans s'aliéner ce choix, cette liberté auquel il aspirait plus que tout.

Soudain il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir raccompagnée. Sur le moment, sidéré par le désir qu'il avait ressenti, il n'avait pas percuté qu'elle allait sortir seule dans la nuit. Il se pencha pour apercevoir son bâtiment. Il savait qu'elle n'habitait pas loin mais il ne pouvait voir si les lumières de son appartement étaient allumées ou pas.

Une nouvelle peur lui sera le ventre. Elle pouvait être encore seule dans la nuit. Le quartier était calme mais …

Il se leva rapidement, attrapa ses clés et son manteau noir et sortit à son tour d'un pas vif en se maudissant. Sa mère ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça. Une fille ne devrait jamais rentrer seule de nuit.

En deux minutes, il fut devant l'immeuble. Les lumières étaient allumées au premier étage. Mais est-ce Bella ? Ou Rosalie ? Il hésitait à sonner pour s'assurer de sa présence. Edward savait qu'il ne dormirait pas si il ne la savait pas en sécurité, chez elle avec son amie.

- Quel imbécile soupira t' il tout bas en hésitant devant l'interphone.

Si elle lui répondait, il allait dire quoi ? Qu'il avait oublié de la raccompagner car elle lui avait chamboulé les sens ? Car ses lèvres et son parfum lui avait fait oublier un instant ses résolutions les plus profondes ?

- Edward ?

Une petite voix surprise derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna. Bella venait d'arriver.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il agressif.

Il était à la fois soulagé de la voir et inquiet de savoir qu'elle avait été dehors tout ce temps. Il recula d'un pas devant son air blessé et surpris.

- Qu'est ce que JE fais la ? répliqua t'elle alors en haussant le ton à son tour. Je suis devant chez moi. Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est à moi de te poser cette question : qu'est ce que tu fais, toi devant chez moi ?

Elle semblait soudain très agacée. Elle avait perdu le petit air fragile qu'elle avait parfois. Celui qui exigeait qu'Edward se mette en mode « protecteur ». Il recula encore, gêné d'avoir à se justifier.

- Excuse-moi Bella. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi .Désolé de t'avoir laissé partir seule aussi … Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien selon toi Edward Cullen ? répliqua Bella en avançant vers lui. Ses paroles d'excuses ne l'avaient pas calmée. Au contraire elle se sentait agacée. Elle était capable de prendre soin d' elle. Sauf quand elle se jetait dans les bras de ce jeune homme.

Même en ce moment, même en colère contre lui, elle ressentait une attraction très forte, et cette même envie de retrouver la chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle serra ses bras contre elle comme pour éviter tout geste un peu trop impétueux. S'adossant contre le mur de l'immeuble, elle le regarda, maintenant une distance prudente entre eux deux, il semblait gêné et triste.

Elle attendit patiemment la réponse à sa question. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. La lumière de la minuterie de l'entrée s'éteignit et après quelques secondes elle tendit la main pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Au moment où il effectuait le même geste dans l'obscurité. Le contact entre leurs doigts fut fugace mais intense. Edward comprit alors que s'il ne disait rien maintenant il serait perdu. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, sans remarquer que Bella serrait à nouveau les bras encore plus fort contre elle en voyant ce geste.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Bella, je suis comme cela. Inquiet. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre nous je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir seule. C'est mon côté retro. Je ne sais pas comment tu te sens. Mais moi je ne suis pas bien.

Il avait opté pour la franchise. Il fallait trancher dans le vif. Avant que les liens entre eux deviennent insupportables pour lui.

- Je ne comprends pas chuchota alors Bella.

Elle avait perdu son assurance en entendant les paroles du jeune homme. Tous les doutes et les peurs dont elle avait réussi à se libérer en marchant seule dans la nuit revenaient l'assaillir. Il vit clairement la peur s'emparer d'elle-même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il décida de continuer d'être franc mais choisit ses mots avec précaution.

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé Bella. Je … c'était...particulier et important pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas vivre cela avec toi … Il me semble que … certaines choses sont plus importantes entre nous. Je ne veux pas de relation…sérieuse en ce moment. Avec qui que ce soit.

Il la regarda attentivement avant de poursuivre mais ses grands yeux chocolat n'affichaient rien. . Il effleura du dos de la main la joue de la jeune fille avant de reprendre. Tant qu'il en avait encore le courage.

- J'aimerais que tu acceptes d'être mon amie. Je souhaiterais être ton ami. C'est la seule place que je peux offrir dans ma vie en ce moment. Il m'est impossible de vivre autre chose.

Elle soutint son regard, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi cet homme prenait la peine de lui dire tout cela. Beaucoup n'auraient rien dit. C'était plus simple. Elle musela le regret qui pointait dans son cœur. Elle avait déjà, depuis quelques minutes, fait le deuil d'une relation avec Edward Cullen. Elle n'était pas faite pour un gars comme lui. Elle le sentait. Il lui offrait son amitié. C'était déjà beaucoup. Elle saurait gérer ça.

- Un ami. C'est bien. C'est plus simple. J'aimerai être ton amie.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira alors le visage d'Edward, soulagé de ne pas avoir tout gâché. Il ouvrit un peu les bras et cligna de l'œil

- Un petit câlin pour consacrer notre amitié.

Il avait retrouvé la faconde et la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait en public. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se glisser- amicalement bien sur- dans ses bras. Blindant son cœur de ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié. Elle y arriverait. Il était tellement gentil, joyeux. Elle le ferait pour lui, pour lui faire retrouver se sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

Lorsqu'il referma soulagé, les bras sur Bella, Edward était heureux, il avait trouvé la solution à ses problèmes. Il avait une merveilleuse amie. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux et refusa de laisser s'installer le regret de la petite question « Et si ? »

* * *

_Et voila pour cette semaine _

_(petit update pour corriger certaines fautes .. il doit en rester d'autres désolée) _

_Ca avance pas entre ces deux... hummm Ca recule même ? Tant pis ..._

_Ma matinée a été bonne... je n'ai pas trop forcé Et même si Tied n'a pas pointé le bout de son encore ... j'ai eu quelques nouvelles divertissantes à me mettre sous la dent. Qui m'ont inspirées... un peu_

_Au fait merci a toutes de vos reviews et mises en favoris_

_A bientôt_

_Nic_

_Cullen15000_


	8. Aller de l'avant

_Hello les filles_

_Chapitre de la semaine... entre deux ou trois photos et interviews venant de l'autre coté de la Terre j'ai réussi à pondre ça .. Bonne lecture _

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent a S MEYER .. je ne fais que m'amuser avec ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Aller de l'avant**

**Partie 1 Un choix**

**Seattle – De nos jours **

**POV Bella**

_**King of leon « Use somebody »**_

J'avais décidé de profiter de cette soirée en amis. Je voulais essayer d'oublier cette journée bizarre.

Le soleil d'automne était au rendez vous. Un curieux été indien dont personne n'aurait songé à se plaindre.

Quand je lâchai mes adorables fauves dans le jardin de Rosalie, ils partirent en courant vers la cabane qu'Emmett leur avait construit tandis que je rejoignais mon amie à la cuisine. Elle ne s'était pas changée, gardant son jean et sa tunique crème qui mettait en valeur son teint parfait. Rosalie aurait pu être top model mais j'avais depuis longtemps dépassé mon complexe de ne pas être physiquement à sa hauteur. Dans tout les sens du terme. Même pieds nus comme elle l'était actuellement dans sa cuisine, elle avait une tête de plus que moi. Rosalie ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, plongée dans ces pensées, elle tournait machinalement la sauce tomate qui allait accompagner une de ses entrées. Elle rêvassait une main posée sur son ventre. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Qu'avait ma Rosalie ? Ce n'était pas son style d'être songeuse ainsi. Depuis lointain, les rôles étaient distribués entre nous, j'étais la rêveuse littéraire et elle la fonceuse mathématicienne. Une belle caricature. Je gloussai intérieurement à cette petite plaisanterie qui nous faisait toujours rire. Les gens s'arrêtaient souvent aux apparences. C'était plus facile. Alors que la réalité était plus subtile et complexe. La frontière entre nos possibilités, nos rêves et la réalité tellement difficile à établir.

Soudain Rosalie me vit et brusquement ôta la main de son ventre en rosissant.

Mince !

Mon esprit, malgré la fatigue entrevit immédiatement la solution et je ne pus me retenir de crier

- C'n'est pas vrai !

Je me précipitai vers elle

- Rosie ! Ma Rosalie ! Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompée ?

Le petit sourire à la fois, hésitant, triomphant et heureux qui éclaira son visage me renseigna plus aisément qu'un long discours et ce fut le délire. Dans les bras l'une de l'autres nous riions et pleurions en même temps...

Elle était enceinte… Enfin. Emmett et elle allait avoir leur bébé ! Mon dieu cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient tous les deux.

Ils étaient dingues des enfants, tous les deux. Enfin Rosalie adorait les enfants qui le lui rendaient bien et Emmett était ….un grand enfant. Sauf dans le cadre de son métier où il excellait avec un sérieux incroyable pour qui le connaissait un peu. Plus sérieusement, il était un ange, je le voyais interagir avec Jasper et Rose toutes les semaines et même si je ne savais toujours pas si la cabane avait été construite pour lui ou pour en profitaient tous les trois, chaque fois un maximum.

Des que j'eus dépassé l'excitation de cette annonce, j'en demandai plus à Rosalie.

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu as choisi ton médecin ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je voulais tellement que tout se passe mieux pour elle que pour moi. Elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Calme-toi Bella. C'est tout neuf… J'ai fait le test ce matin. Emmett lui-même n'est pas encore sûr. Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre et puis je ne voulais pas lui annoncer comme ça par téléphone. Tu es la première …donc tu seras obligée d'être la marraine. A ton tour ma belle d'assumer. Quand au médecin. Je verrais plus tard je demanderai à Jazz de me recommander un de ses collègues.

- OH !

J'en perdis la voix. Je le savais avant même le papa ! J'étais tellement contente pour eux. Je tombai assise sur la chaise derrière moi avant de me relever très vite.

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? répétai-je, tu devrais te reposer. Je vais prendre ta place.

- Arrête Bella. Je ne suis même pas encore malade le matin… C'est juste le tout début… Juste je n'aime pas l'odeur de la viande crue. Tu te charges comme prévu du barbecue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur Rosalie

Jasper entra alors dans la cuisine, interrompant notre conversation.

- Tatie Rosalie, je peux avoir un verre de lait ?

- Bien sur votre gouter est prêt sur la table de la terrasse, lui répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle connaissait l'appétit des deux petits. Il fila dans la direction suggérée en appelant sa sœur. On ne les reverrait pas avant un petit moment. Je souris

- Tu seras une super maman, n'en doute jamais, déclarai-je soudain très sérieuse.

Rosalie me regarda et me remercia d'un sourire

- Il le faudra bien...avec Em' .D'ailleurs si on se met pas sérieusement au travail pour mon homme et mon frère je ne réponds pas de notre espérance de vie.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice : leurs appétits ne s'étaient pas améliorés avec l'âge. Le téléphone de Rosalie sonna alors et je reconnus la sonnerie dédiée à son mari. Elle prit immédiatement l'appel avec à nouveau ce même sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres. La grossesse changeait décidément ma Rosalie !

Elle écouta Em' un moment sans dire un mot, semblant assez surprise avant de lui répondre simplement

- Aucun problème, Emmett. Tout sera prêt dans une heure comme d'habitude,

Elle s'interrompit pour l'écouter à nouveau. J'essayai de ne pas être indiscrète et commençais à préparer des brochettes découpant la viande en petits cubes que je mis à mariner dans une préparation aux oignons et aux herbes. Je savais qu'elle n'annoncerait rien à son mari par téléphone mais je m'éloignai pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité en allant voir mes enfants qui jouaient tranquillement sur la terrasse.

Rosalie nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ils arrivent bientôt. Il est temps de faire cuire les brochettes Bella tu t'en charges ?

- Comme d'habitude Rosalie.

J'observai son visage. Elle semblait heureuse mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'Emmett lui avait dit de particulier pourtant je savais qu'elle avait été surprise, ou plutôt prise de court par cette conversation. C'était leur vie privée. Cela ne me regardait et si pendant ce temps elle oubliait de me questionner sur la mienne, ca m'arrangeait plutôt.

Depuis trois jours j'avais réussi à éviter les questions sur « Edward le retour », comme elle et Jazz disaient. Cela était surement dû à son début de grossesse et vraiment j'en étais heureuse car même si j'avais pris une décision quelque part entre le sandwich de Jacob et mon arrivée chez elle, je n'étais pas prête à argumenter avec Rosalie.

Je retournai à la cuisine chercher ma préparation et commençais à les faire cuire sur le barbecue installa par Jazz et Emmett dans un coin de la terrasse. Il ne servait pas très souvent car la météo de Seattle ne le permettait pas mais c'était ma spécialité et j'adorai l'odeur parfumée de la viande grillée au feu de bois. Comme Sacha la petite chatte rousse de Emmett qui s'approcha de moi dans l'espoir, souvent récompensé, que je fasse tomber un morceau de viande, crue ou cuite

Rosalie avait allumé la chaine et la voix rauque et puissante de Caleb Followill, le chanteur préféré de Rosalie retentit dans le jardin, le notre et celui des voisins, bien sur.

Je rigolai et me mis à fredonner discrètement pour ne pas trop tenter la météo. Je connaissais la limite de mes capacités vocales …

Je me concentrai sur la cuisson de mes brochettes en surveillant du coin de l'œil Jasper et Rose qui avaient entrepris de collectionner les insectes présents dans les arbustes et la pelouse. Il faisait chaud j'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon lâche pour éviter qu'ils ne me gênent tandis que je retournai d'un geste expert les dernières brochettes pour optimiser la cuisson. Cela faisait du bien de tout oublier.

- Bella ils arrivent ! C'est cuit ? Me demanda Rosalie de la cuisine, parlant plus fort pour couvrir la voix de Caleb qui avait encore pris de l'ampleur.

Je me retournai alors en essuyant mes mains sur le torchon le plus proche pour accueillir mes deux amis. Sauf qu'ils étaient quatre.

Rose se leva brusquement de l'herbe et partit comme une flèche suivie de son frère pour aller rejoindre Garrett qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Je restais figée. J'aurais dû m'en douter, anticiper. C'était logique. Edward Cullen avait retrouvé ses amis et Emmett l'avait invité.

_Zut, et mes résolutions alors ? _

Je finis d'essuyer nerveusement mes doigts, me laissant le temps de reprendre contenance. Cherchant vainement la ligne de conduite à adopter quand Emmett s'avança vers moi et comme d'habitude me serra fort, trop fort dans ces bras avant de me plaquer deux baisers bruyants sur les joues.

- Arrête tu m'étouffes : Tu n'entends pas mon cœur va s'arrêter la ! rouspétai-je pour la forme.

Je tentais de la repousser. Sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait que lorsqu'il en aurait envie

- lâche la, dis calmement Jazz avant d'effleurer à son tour mon front de ses lèvres.

- Humm peut-être. Rigola Emmett, avant de poursuivre

- Pas besoin de te rappeler qui est ce type la derrière moi ? Tu l'as revu avant moi et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Cachottière !

Il fini par me lâcher et Edward qui n'avait encore rien dit s'approcha de moi, sans hésiter.

- Pourquoi elle te l'aurait dit ? répondit-il à ma place de sa voix aux accords veloutés.

Il me prit la main et ce geste me surprit

- Bella doit tout me dire. Contrat entre nous. Argua mon cardiologue préféré en reprenant ma main à Edward. Je grimaçai une seconde en ressentant un manque. Je savais que c'était l'aspect protecteur de mon grand « frère » et j'aurais du le remercier mais mon corps était faible.

- Bonsoir Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

- Bonsoir Isabella, je ne m'y attendais pas, moi non plus. Ces deux zigotos m'ont juste parlé d'une soirée entre amis chez Emmett, mais pas de toi. Je crois en tous cas que Garrett est fou de joie, il n'arrête pas de me tanner pour revoir tes enfants.

Je soupirai.

- Je compatis et je sais il m'en a touché un mot aussi. Les miens n'ont pas arrêté depuis hier soir.

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin, celui qui il y a 10 ans faisait résonner mon cœur et me faisait oublier la réalité. Je le regardai sans répondre.

Une odeur de brulé et le juron d'Emmett me fit reprendre pied.

- Putain Bella ! Fais attention ! Je les veux pas calcinées mes brochettes !

- Maman Oncle Emmett, il a dit un gros mot, m'informa Rose qui ne loupait rien

- Vois ca avec lui ma puce. Je m'occupe du repas des ces messieurs, répondis-je à ma fille.

Je repris ma garde en tournant le dos à tout le monde. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Ca allait être très compliqué d'éviter Edward. Même si je le voulais vraiment. Nos mais étaient les mêmes, nos enfants s'adoraient et j'étais l'enseignante de son fils. Je me remémorai les mots qu'il avait utilisés il y a dix ans pour m'éloigner de lui ou du moins modifier nos relations puisqu'il ne voulait soit disant pas de relation sérieuse à l'époque. Comme moi maintenant. Il avait été franc. Sincère ce qui m'avait beaucoup touché. Ce pouvait être une ligne de conduite.

Rosalie avait rassemblé tout le monde à table et je les rejoignis apportant ma contribution au repas. Je m'assis tranquillement encadrée par Jazz et Jasper, attendant que le repas se passe, participant un minimum au brouhaha joyeux du à trois médecins et trois gosses. J'attendais le moment propice pour résoudre mon problème.

**POV Edward**

Dans le crépuscule qui éclairait encore un peu cette fin de repas, je regardais Bella. Elle était en face de moi. Encore plus Belle que dans mes souvenirs. Plus attirante que dans mes rêves. Et assise à coté de Jazz. Je les regardais touts les deux et me sentis jaloux de la complicité que je sentais entre eux. Ils se connaissaient bien. C'était évident. Et les enfants adoraient leur « onc' Jazz ».

J'avais été agréablement surpris de l'invitation d'Emmett. Cela m'avait semblé une bonne façon de conclure nos retrouvailles. Rosalie dans la cuisine avait semblé réservée alors que je me souvenais que dans le passé elle m'accueillait toujours avec joie. Etait –elle fâchée de la façon dont je les avais laissés tombé il y a dix ans. Il faudrait que je mette tout cela à plat avec eux. Mais ce soir c'était impossible. Je repensais au plaisir ressenti lorsque j'avais vu Bella dans le jardin d'Em. Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver Bella chez eux. Elle faisait partie de leur cercle, de leurs amis. C'était moi l'intrus maintenant. Malgré cette sensation assez désagréable je passais un bon moment. Je retrouvais mes marques avec eux tous. Ils étaient chaleureux et les anecdotes de jeunesse, écoutables par les jeunes oreilles présentes fusèrent. Garrett était ébahi d'apprendre certaines choses sur moi. Non pas que je lui ai caché mon passé. Mais j'abordais peu cette période de ma vie. Ils m'avaient manqués. Beaucoup. Je m'en apercevais maintenant.

Bella était presque silencieuse. Elle regardait et interagissait avec tout le monde sauf moi. Elle m'évitait. En tous cas je le ressentais comme cela. Alors que mon attirance pour elle grandissait d'heures en heures. Elle était une femme superbe. Elle avait survécu à ce connard de Newton et avait construit sa vie, son métier. Elle avait de fideles amis et Ses enfants avaient une relation fusionnelle avec elle. Je l'avais ressenti des le premier jour lorsque j'vais vu Jasper en consultation.

Cette femme dont le potentiel, déjà visible il y a dix ans, m'avait fait peur, était maintenant irrésistible. Je supportai mal la main de Jazz négligemment posée sur son épaule. Je serrai les mâchoires et baissai la tête mastiquant une branche de céleri qui restait dans mon assiette. Je n'avais rien à dire. Il avait été présent quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Pas moi. S'il y avait quelque chose entre eux maintenant je n'aurais qu'à la boucler et ranger mes remords au fond de ma mémoire. Je relevais la tête brusquement sentant le regard inquisiteur puis moquer de jazz sur moi. Quelque chose le faisait sourire. A mes dépens. Qu'il sourit.

Je grimaçai à mon tour avant de me lever pour aider Rosalie à débarrasser.

Les enfants avaient quitté la table il y a longtemps et étaient perché dans la cabane dans l'arbre au milieu du jardin. Cette cabane m'intriguait.

- Emmett vous n'avez pas d'enfants. Pourquoi ce truc au milieu de ton jardin ? C'était aux anciens propriétaires ?

Jazz s'esclaffa et Emmett rigola à son tour. Je vis Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel. Je me sentis un peu bête.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Je demandai des explications à qui voudrait bien me les fournir.

Bella prit la parole.

- Non ils ont acheté la maison sans la cabane. Emmett l'a construit il y a deux ans pour Rose et Jasper. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais il l'utilise lui aussi. Souvent.

Tout le monde rit. A commencer par Emmett. Il prit alors sa femme par la taille et la regarda amoureusement .Ils échangeaient un truc du regard. Sans parler. Je jetai un œil sur Bella qui les observait aussi et dans la pénombre je vis ses yeux s'embuer d'émotion.

- Moquez vous mais cette cabane, elle servira bientôt beaucoup plus, commença Emmett, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Rosalie.

Je penchai la tête sur le coté tentant de comprendre. Mais Jazz fut plus rapide que moi . Il se leva rapidement et alla rejoindre sa sœur

- Rosalie ? TU es enceinte ? Non ? cria-t'il.

Voir le calme Jazz perdre son flegme était très intéressant. J'étais heureux pour Emmett et sa femme. Avoir un enfant était une expérience passionnante. Surtout lorsqu'on était en couple. Je félicitai les futurs parents.

Je me rapprochai de Bella dont les yeux brillaient dans le noir.

- Tu n'as rien dit ? Tu le savais déjà, lui chuchotai-je lorsque je fus près d'elle. Très près.

- Rosalie me l'a appris ce soir. Avant votre arrivée. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils souhaitent avoir un bébé.

- Je suis heureux pour eux. Avoir un enfant...en couple, c'est surement quelque chose de formidable, laissai-je échapper un peu trop amer.

Je vis qu'elle se retournait alors vers moi, étonnée et triste. Les trois adultes étaient occupés un peu plus loin à parler du futur bébé et semblaient nous avoir oubliés.

- Je connais ca. Mais dans tous les cas, l'expérience vaut le résultat. Non ?

Je suivis son regard en direction des nos trois enfants qui étaient assis sur le sol au pied de l'arbre et se racontaient des histoires. Les cheveux blond s de Garrett brillaient dans la semi obscurité. Il semblait prendre son rôle d'ainé très au sérieux et ne quittait pas les deux autres. J'esquissai un sourire, fier de mon fils.

- Bien sur. Je ne regretterais jamais la naissance de Garrett. Il est ce que j'ai de plus important dans ma vie actuellement.

Ma réponse semblait avoir plu à Bella Je la dévisageai attentivement. Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre et cette attirance qui avait toujours existé entre nous renaissait de plus belle. Elle recula d'un pas.

- Tu te souviens de m'avoir dit un jour que tu ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse. ? commença-t-elle

Désarçonné par le changement de sujet je ne pus qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête. J'avais si peur à l'époque des sentiments qu'elle faisait naitre en moi.

- C'est mon cas maintenant. J'ai juste de la place pour des amis autour de moi. Je ne veux pas compliquer ma vie.

Elle était hésitante en prononçant ces derniers mots. Comme si elle craignait ma réaction.

J'essayais de comprendre à mon tour ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle voulait que je sois son ami ? Et uniquement cela ? Elle me renvoyait mes arguments. Je pouvais le comprendre. L'accepter.

Mais de la même façon qu'il y a dix ans, je sentais que l'on passait à coté de quelque chose. Et il était hors de question que cette fois ce je gâche ma chance.

- Je viens d'arriver ici, de revenir plutôt. Si tu acceptes de reprendre notre amitié là ou je l'ai abandonnée, j'en serais enchanté. .

Je vis le soulagement se répandre sur ses traits, tendus jusqu'ici. Aussi je lui cachai délibérément la fin des mes pensées. Je serais enchanté de redevenir son ami, pour commencer.

**Partie 2 Des cours particuliers**

**Dix ans plus tôt **

**Seattle – cafeteria de la faculté**

_Phil Collins - A Groovy Kind Of Love_

Il faisait froid. Décembre était déjà là et la neige tombait en fins flocons qui fondaient en une boue grisâtre dès qu'ils touchaient les trottoirs ou les routes. Les amis s'étaient regroupés autour d'Edward, le centre de leur groupe, pour dévorer des spaghettis bolognaises qui à défaut d'être bonnes étaient chaudes. Angela venait de les rejoindre et avait pris place entre Rosalie et Emmett, ce dernier d'ailleurs avait légèrement grimacé lorsque la gentille brune l'avait sans faire attention éloigné de la sœur de Jazz. Bella était, elle coincée entre Jazz et Edward. Elle affichait en ce moment le même air dégouté que les deux autres filles.

- Mon dieu, les garçons dites moi que tout ca n'est que de la …légende s'écria Rosalie en tripotant son assiette du bout de sa fourchette l'air totalement révulsée par son contenu tout à coup.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui piqua une partie de ses spaghettis : il avait fini les siennes depuis un moment déjà.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi on reste avec vous quand vous passez votre temps à nous raconter des histoires aussi...dégoutantes, se demanda Angela qui avait elle carrément repoussé son assiette loin devant elle.

Jasper esquissa un mince sourire avant de parler.

- Parce qu'on est...gentils ? proposa-t-il

- Non, dit Emmett, c'est parce qu'on est les plus beaux et les plus intelligents !

Les filles secouèrent la tête, moqueuses, devant l'air sûr de lui d'Emmett

Edward n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de ricaner à la réaction des filles lorsqu'il avait raconté son histoire : l'an dernier les élèves de deuxième année de médecine auraient prélevés quelques doigts lors de dissection et les auraient mis dans les plats de la cafeteria.

_Humour fin d'étudiants en médecine. _

-Je sais, dit' il soudain de sa voix musicale.

- Quoi ? lança Rosalie légèrement agressive.

- Je sais pourquoi tu restes avec nous, ainsi que Bella et Angela., affirma t'il en posant sa main sur le genou de sa voisine.

Il se sentait bien. Il était heureux avec ses amis. Il adorait blaguer et se moquer gentiment d'elles.

Bella soupira et se tourna vers lui tout en reposant négligemment la main d'Edward sur les genoux de son propriétaire.

Elle avait mis un mois à se glisser dans ce rôle « d'amie ». Un mois pour museler les réactions de son corps en le voyant. Un mois pour piétiner les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait toujours. Un mois pour adopter les bons reflexes à ces taquineries.

Tout était « ok » maintenant, sauf les images de ses rêves qui persister à la perturber nuit après nuit.

- Alors Edward on attend ? demanda Angela.

- C'est pourtant évident... vous restez avec nous parce que vous nous aimez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de notre présence! finit par lâcher le jeune homme écroulé de rire.

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai Edward ? demanda brusquement Bella agacée par cette plaisanterie un peu trop proche de la réalité pour la faire rire.

- Non ? dis-moi, demanda Edward redevenu sérieux en une seconde en entendant le ton de Bella.

- Je voudrais comprendre ce que vous enseigne vos professeurs pour que vous riez ainsi de la mort et vous moquiez du respect dû aux …cadavres ?

Les trois futurs médecins se regardèrent, ils savaient qu'ils étaient allés un peu trop loin. Leurs blagues ne faisaient rire qu'eux, une façon de dédramatiser un peu les premières dissections toujours difficiles à réaliser. C'était un peu compliqué d'expliquer ceci à … un étudiant d'une autre discipline.

- Tu sais ce truc, des doigts c'est une légende qui est racontée chaque année. Personne n'a jamais fait ca, dit Jazz, un peu gêné, enfin j'espère.

- Exact, ajouta Emmett, à chaque fin de dissection les profs vérifient : ils comptent les orteils, les doigts et tout. Pour éviter le vol !

Rosalie se pencha en arrière, passant son bras derrière Angela et tapa fortement derrière la tête d'Emmett.

- Si tu arrêtais là s'il te plait !, ajouta elle agacée.

Edward ne disait rien. Il regardait Bella pensif. Puis il sourit tout à coup de ce magnifique sourire qui éblouissait toutes les filles à chaque fois, en particulier parce qu'il n'en était pas vraiment conscient.

Il se pencha sur le dossier de sa chaise allongeant ces longues jambes sous la table et regardant les trois filles pensivement.

- Vous aimeriez savoir en quoi consistent nos cours ? Vous aimeriez y assister ? C'est faisable. dit 'il les défiant de ses yeux émeraudes.

Angela et Rosalie se regardèrent et immédiatement, secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite et Angela répondit pour elles deux

- Nous ? Non ! Hors de question. Bella ? interrogea Angela qui cherchait à comprendre ce que souhaitait son amie.

Bella Swan hésitait à répondre franchement. Elle avait envie de comprendre de voir cet enseignement particulier si loin de son propre choix. Elle avait de comprendre les choix d'Edward qui par ailleurs était si proche d'elle dans ces choix musicaux et littéraires. Elle n'avait pas envie par contre d'être la seule fille de leur groupe. Elle regarda Angela qui secouait légèrement la tête, interrogative. Rosalie lui fit un signe qui se voulait discret, mais qu'Edward aperçut. Il fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi Bella aurait elle besoin d'être encouragée par ses amies ?

- Ok ! Moi ca m'intéresse. J'aimerais assister à un cours si c'était possible, finit elle par dire.

- Super s'enthousiasma Emmett, on l'emmène où ? En physio ? Ou au cours de statistiques ? La elle va comprendre qu'on est des têtes !

- Arrête laisse la choisir, répliqua Jazz, curieux de voir sur quelle matière se porterait son choix

- A vrai dire, commença Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle choisit alors de se taire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment présenter son envie.

Elle se tourna vers Edward. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tache. Il avait lancé cette idée mais soudain elle ne lui paraissait plus aussi bonne. Il ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi. Avoir son amie à côté de lui en cours était a priori plutôt agréable.

- Edward, tu crois que je pourrais assister à plusieurs cours en amphis ? Si c'est comme chez nous les professeurs ne font pas attention à qui est présent ou pas... Sauf pour les travaux de groupe.

Les autres se taisaient. Sidérés. Elle voulait suivre plusieurs cours. Edward la fixait toujours affichant un masque insondable, si différent de l'air ouvert et sympathique qu'il arborait d'habitude. Bella était de plus en plus gênée.

- Laissez tomber j'ai rien dit. C'était juste une idée en passant.

- Non c'est intéressant. Quel jour tu veux m'accompagner en cours, lança soudain Edward.

- Euh le mardi je n'ai que 2 heures de cours en fin d'après midi alors je suis disponible tout le reste du temps.

- Bella t'es la meilleure, lança Emmett

Bella regarda rapidement son amie Rosalie.

- Si il suffit de ça pour être la meilleure je connais beaucoup de filles bien meilleures que moi, souffla doucement entre ses dents, Bella, assez agacée de cette admiration mal placée.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la bonne motivation pour suivre une journée de cours de médecine mais ca elle ne l'avouerait à personne.

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

Edward admirait son amie. Debout derrière elle, il suivait d'un regard attentif sa fine silhouette qui se glissait entre les étudiants en médecine en essayant de rester discrète.

Il l'accompagnait dans l'amphi de pour la dernière fois de la journée. Elle avait suivi avec attention les cours de Psychologie de l'enfant déclamé par le Dr Finkil, toujours perdu dans des délires impressionnants sur les différents stades de développement du très jeune enfant. Trois mois après la rentrée, cet « enfant » n'avait encore que 6 mois…. A ce rythme ils seraient tous diplômés de l'Université de médecine de Seattle avant qu'il ait atteint l'adolescence. Elle avait souri discrètement ensuite pendant les deux heures d'explications du Docteur Lamarque sur la fonction de nutrition. Edward, lui, avait souri à son tour, en contemplant Bella et Emmett somnolents côte à côte, à 13h, pendant le cours de statistiques de Madame Island.

C'était maintenant le tour du Pr Roy. Il était curieux de savoir comment elle allait réagir au cours d'anatomie. A l'ère du « tout numérique » et de l'internet, le professeur Roy était un dinosaure, ou un fossile, un fossile très attachant qui usait de la craie sur l'immense tableau vert qu'il était le seul à utiliser. En deux ans il ne l'avait jamais vu projeter un schéma ou même allumer l'ordinateur. Il dessinait.

Il choisit pour ce cours de descendre en bas de l'amphi prenant Bella par la main et l'entrainant presque au premier rang. Hésitante, elle le suivit lâchant toutefois la main tiède qui l'enserrait dès que se fut possible. Elle était plus à l'aise maintenant, elle avait compris que personne ne faisait attention à elle mais aurait préféré, comme pour les autres cours l'anonymat du fond de la salle. Haussant les épaules elle suivit Edward et jazz. Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons.

Ils s'installèrent sans dire un mot, Bella s'asseyant entre les deux garçons. Emmett avait choisi de rester au fond de l'amphi n'ayant pas totalement fini sa sieste. Cette zone de l'amphi semblant réservé aux dormeurs, comme dans toutes les universités, cela n'avait en rien surpris la jeune littéraire.

Puis dans le brouhaha, un drôle de personnage entra. Bella était stupéfaite, il ressemblait au professeur Quirell dans Harry Potter furent les premières pensées de Bella. Puis elle fut subjuguée par le personnage.

Il était grand et mince et avançait dans la salle sans regarder personne, semblant extrêmement timide et réservé. Comme craintif. Les épaules en avant, la tête penchée vers le sol, il avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste de costume et ne portait aucun livre ou document. Il était âgé, proche de la retraite estima la jeune fille.

Puis il monta sur l'estrade et commença son cours sans le moindre support ou la moindre note. Il dévida à toute allure d'une voix passionnée qui ne faiblit pas un instant les particularités anatomiques internes et externes du cerveau humain. Il n'interagissait absolument pas avec ses étudiants. C'était un cours magistral dans tous les sens du terme. Il lui tournait même le dos à ses étudiants car tout en parlant il créait sur le tableau son œuvre. Des dessins et schémas explicatifs des circonvolutions cérébrales prenait vie sur la grande surface verte. En coupe, en projections, légendées et en couleur, ces images précises et explicitées de cet organe magique et essentiel fascinait Bella qui ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette du professeur Roy. Edward n'écoutait pas le cours pour une foi*s. Il aimait les cours d'anatomie mais préférait espionner les réactions de sa voisine. Bella était étonnée par la beauté de cet organe qui l'avait jusqu'ici plus passionnée par son contenu que par le contenant qu'elle imaginait jusque comme une masse blanchâtre et molle.

L'heure passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et lorsque le professeur Roy remonta rapidement les marches de sa démarche élastique destinée à fuir les étudiants et les questions elle le suivit des yeux avant de regarder son calepin sur lequel elle avait tenté de prendre des notes toute la journée afin de se souvenir de cette expérience. Elle s'aperçût, un peu honteuse, en même temps que Jazz et Edward qu'elle avait recopié fidèlement chacun des schémas de leur professeur sans même s'en apercevoir.

- Euh… si vous en avez besoin. Je vous laisse la page proposa t'elle, comprenant qu'elle s'était laissé emportée par la passion de l'enseignant.

- Moi je veux bien, lança Emmett qui venait de les rejoindre en prenant la page et déposant un baiser sur la joue de Bella, merci ma puce. J'avais rien suivi Tu reviens quand tu veux.

- Non merci je crois que j'ai saisi pas mal de chose. Par contre Em' tu viens étudier Roméo et Juliette avec moi quand tu veux.

Il grimaça.

- J'invite aussi Rosalie à suivre ce cours, poursuivit- elle le taquinant.

Pour seule réponse, il lui tira la langue avant de remonter rapidement vers la sortie Jazz le suivant de près.

- Alors Bella ? Le bilan de la journée ? souffla Edward dans son cou.

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas oublié sa présence mais ne le pensait pas si proche d'elle.

- On remonte d'abord ? suggéra t'elle, consciente qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls dans cette amphi obscur que tous les étudiants avaient déserté.

Comme souvent il lui reprit d'un geste naturel la main pour la guider vers la sortie, Bella se demandait alors comment lui expliquer sans trop se dévoiler qu'elle avait adoré suivre les cours avec lui et comprendre un petit peu ce qu'était la médecine. Elle soupira avant même de rejoindre le grand jour en compagnie de son ami.

* * *

_Et voila ... ils se découvrent en alternance, en décalage..Comme toujours..._

_Bon à votre avis ..Les "bonnes" résolutions de Bella ca va durer longtemps ou pas ? _

_Sinon pour répondre à une "question " qui m'a énervée/ agacée / perturbée ..._

_"Twilight possède son propre monde parallèle, sa propre Fan culture qui s'est formé sur le net depuis le premier jour. Et d'une manière très intense comme jamais auparavant. Parfois je me demande ce que tous ces gens font toute la journée. Ils sont assis devant leurs ordinateurs et commentent tout et n'importe quoi, même à distance, ayant un rapport avec Twilight. Jour et Nuit. Donc en fait c'est vraiment passionnant - du moins avant que je ne fasse partie de ce phénomène. " ..._

_OUI c'est intéressant et passionnant... Twilight à quelque chose de passionnant.. je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne cherche plus... je me contente de la vivre que cela vous plaise ou non... Je ferme la parenthèse surement hors sujet ..Mais ca fait du bien... _

_Merci à toutes de vos reviews et mis en favoris_

_Excusez moi par avance des fautes restantes ... je deteste corriger et passer deux relecture je séche totalement _

_Kiss_

_Nic _


	9. Des Invitations arrachées

_Hello _

_Je vous livre avec un peu d'avance sur la publication officiellement du dimanche car ce dimanche sera spécial._

_Par contre à partir de maintenant je ne promets pas de tenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, la vie professionnelle reprenant le dessus. Mais je n'oublierais pas c'est sur .. et je ferais de mon mieux._

_On se retrouve en bas_

_Bonne lecture. _

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Invitations**

**Partie 1 Trop tard**

**Seattle - 10 ans plus tôt **

**Janvier **

Muse - Hate This & I'll Love You

Elle jetait l'éponge. Elle abandonnait.

Bella Swan s'appuya contre un arbre, tenta de reprendre et souffla sur ses doigts gelés dans l'espoir vain de les réchauffer en même temps que le bout de son nez. Elle se demanda si elle avait toute sa tête la veille lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'accompagner Rosalie dans son footing quotidien. Rosalie, entre autres habitudes, carrément surprenantes, telle que rester deux heures dans son bain ou passer tous les samedis après midi dans les centres commerciaux de Seattle, se levait à heures tous les matins, quelque soit la météo pour faire minutes de footing. Seule.

Jusqu'ici Bella avait ignoré avec entêtement les curieuses manies de sa colocataire, résistant depuis presque mois aux invitations à les partager. Elle n'avait été traînée qu'une seule fois quelques jours avant Noel dans les magasins avec la superbe blonde et en était ressortie épuisée, les pieds en sang et le compte en banque à sec ou presque mais soulagée d'avoir trouvé les cadeaux idéaux ou presque pour son père et ses amis.

Bella avait pris aussi la décision ce jour-là d'éviter de sortir trop souvent en tête à tête avec Rosalie qui lui posait décidément trop de questions difficiles sur sa relation avec Edward.

La veille, elles avaient mangées tranquillement dans leur appartement, se retrouvant après dix jours de vacances passées dans leurs familles respectives. Elles avaient un peu trop mangé et un peu trop fêté la nouvelle année. Rosalie en avait profité pour lui arracher la promesse de l'accompagner tous les matins de janvier dans son footing matinal soi-disant pour éliminer les toxines accumulées pendant les fêtes.

Maintenant Bella se retrouvait à courir derrière la silhouette fine et élégante même en jogging de Rosalie, alors qu'elle-même se sentait fatiguée, molle et très gênée de sortir dans son survêtement informe noir et gris doublé du vieux blouson en cuir de son père qui lui servait de coupe-vent. Malgré cela elle avait froid. Malgré cela Rosalie était loin devant.

Bella reprenait doucement son souffle car l'air glacé lui avait gelé les poumons quand elle vit Rosalie revenir vers elle.

- Je suis désolée Bella, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas l'habitude. Je vais ralentir le rythme, je te le promets, déclara Rosalie, contrite, dès qu'elle eut rejoins son amie.

- Ralentir ? gémit Bella, on pourrait pas faire une pause, ou encore mieux terminer un autre jour ?

- Ah non, il faut un minimum de 30 minutes quelque soit la distance parcourue. Tu verras ca sera plus facile demain, répondit Rosalie, implacable avant de repartir d'un pas légèrement plus lent

- Demain, grommela Bella entre ses dents, je serai n' importe où mais pas dehors avec cette folle, souffla tout bas Bella, entre ses dents.

- Je t'ai entendu, tu as promis un mois et un mois c'est un mois. lança Rosalie par-dessus son épaule.

- Pff

- Ce qui te manque ma jolie c'est une motivation… Pourquoi veux-tu courir ? demanda Rosalie ralentissant pour se laisser rattraper

- Je ne veux pas courir s'essouffla Bella, c'est toi qui m'as entrainé là-dedans, et si je parle en courant, l'oxygène ne sait pas s'il doit aller dans mes jambes ou dans mon cerveau. râla Bella qui essayait de rester aux cotés de son amie.

- Tu fréquentes trop certain étudiant en médecine, ma belle, rigola Rosalie

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi je l'ai pas vu depuis... quinze jours. Il est parti voir ses parents je crois dans la banlieue de Seattle, se défendit immédiatement Bella qui ne voulait pas que la conversation reprennent au sujet d'Edward.

Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête vers Rosalie. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée et appuyait ses mains sur ces genoux, tout en regardant le visage étonnée et rouge de Bella.

- j'ai pas parlé spécifiquement de ton « ami » Edward, Bella. Juste de nos fréquentations médicales.

- Parlons des tiennes ! Allez parlons de M MacCarthy ! lança à son tour Bella, en riant, comprenant un peu tard qu'elle s'était piégée elle-même.

- Ok….Une question chacune. Et on avance avant de geler sur place. Accorda Rosalie en se remettant à courir doucement.

Elles avancèrent deux minutes en silence. Le jour s'était levé et dans le parc il n'y avait que quelques joggers matinaux et quelques hommes qui promenaient leur chien.

- Ok Rosalie… Tu as vu Emmett pendant ces vacances ? commença Bella qui était consciente d'entamer une discussion qui lui imposerait la franchise) à elle aussi

- Non. Il est parti en famille lui aussi. Mais Jasper l'a vu. Avec Edward, répondit Rosalie en grimaçant lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

- Ah ils se sont vus ? demanda Bella.

- La question est pour moi c'est mon tour, se moqua Rosalie, alors vous êtes amis, tu me l'as dit et redit mais qui a souhaité cela ? Lui ou toi ?

- Lui. Et il a raison. Bon ils se sont vu ou ? Raconte ? la pressa Bella tout en courant toujours.

Bizarrement concentrées sur leur conversation elles oubliaient le froid et avaient augmenté leur allure sans rendre compte. Elles arrivaient maintenant dans une zone ou ils y avaient plus de promeneurs malgré l'heure matinale.

- Jazz les a rejoint chez Emmett et ils ont fait une soirée... assez arrosée je crois les propos et la description de mon frère n'était pas très claire, dit Rosalie et elle poursuivit en hésitant, tu es d'accord pour être uniquement son amie il me semblait qu'il y a deux mois tu ressentais...autre chose pour lui.

Elle s'était presque arrêtée et fixait le visage de son amie cherchant à déchiffrer son expression.

- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix, soupira Bella, Ceci dit c'était comme tu dis il y a deux mois. J'ai réfléchi depuis. Edward est un type bien. J'aime être son amie, discuter avec lui et prendre un café chez lui ou chez nous afin d'échanger nos idées. Ca n'ira pas plus loin. Il n'a aucune envie d'avoir une petite amie en ce moment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Rosalie. Je gère tout ça.

- Donc si je te... commença la jeune fille avant de changer d'idée, Laisse tomber. Question ?

Bella fronça les sourcils se demandant brièvement ce que voulait dire Rosalie, puis elle haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas approfondir la question.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un début de quelque chose de sérieux entre Emmett et toi ? choisit de demander Bella.

Son amie était elle aussi assez discrète et n'avait pas jusqu'ici affichait clairement son attirance pour le grand brun musclé mais il était très clair qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre très attirés.

- Un début de quelque chose ? Peut-être….lâcha Rosalie, laconique.

- Zut soit franche ma Rosie ! s'agaça la jeune fille, tu as voulu savoir pour Edward et moi. Il n'y a rien. Fin de l'histoire. Et toi ? Toi et Emmett ?

-Il m'a embrassé. Le soir juste avant que je parte avec jazz chez nos cousins. A moins que cela ne soit moi qui ai commencé, ajouta Rosalie, soudain songeuse

- Bon sang et tu ne m'as rien dit ? souffla Bella qui s'était arrêtée brutalement au milieu d'un carrefour de chemins.

- Non, en fait je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée. On débute nos études et il est si …

Rosalie abandonna ne trouvant pas de mot pour décrire Emmett et ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur baiser. C'était comme si ils se reconnaissaient, comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus. Emmett lui avait d'abord lancé un regard surpris avant de prendre à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Seule la voix de Jazz s'approchant en appelant sa sœur les avait séparés.

-On en parlera lorsque je rentrerai avait t'il murmuré contre sa bouche avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Rosalie, repensait à ce moment et ne vit pas le regard de Bella s'assombrir sous le coup de la colère et de la douleur.

- Allez Bella on ne va pas passer la vie sur ce baiser. On redémarre ? lança-t-elle en revenant au temps présent.

Elle vit alors son amie statufiée qui observait un couple de joggers assis sur un banc à une cinquantaine de mètres. Enfin assis, le jeune homme était sur le banc et sa compagne assise à califourchon sur ces genoux semblait s'entraîner pour une séance de réanimation respiratoire. Rosalie distinguait mal l'homme qui bénéficiait de ce traitement mais en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil sur son amie elle comprit qui c'était.

Bella se sentait bouillir. Elle avait très chaud. Elle savait qu'il la ferait souffrir, des le premier jour mais elle ne s'attendait pas que cela soit aussi rapide et aussi violent. Le souffle coupé et le cœur en mille morceaux, elle se tenait à quelques mètres d'Edward Cullen, qui embrassait passionnément Tanya Denali. Edward Cullen, son ami, celui qui lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse, qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager. Pourtant ses mains autour de la main de la jolie blonde semblaient décidées à prendre un chemin très proche de la relation « sérieuse »

Elle hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Aller les déranger pour les saluer ? Ou continuer son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes la portèrent à proximité du couple. Elle observait silencieusement le couple : Edward avait posé délicatement ses long doigts sur la taille fine de Tanya qui elle était enroulée autour de son corps comme une pieuvre autour de sa proie. Bella retint une grimace

- Bonjour à tous les deux et …bonne année, dit elle en plaquant un sourire léger sur ces lèvres.

Edward détacha fermement sa compagne de ses genoux la forçant à se lever. Tanya, mécontente se retourna pour toiser celle qui avait osé les déranger et vit Bella, debout devant Rosalie, qui lui jeta un regard bref avant de fixer son attention sur Edward Celui-ci s'était mis debout aussitôt et fit un pas vers Bella, qui recula aussitôt de la même distance. Il stoppa son geste. Il se sentait extrêmement gêné sans bien comprendre pourquoi. C'était comme si il avait été surpris à faire une bêtise. Tanya était une fille sympa. Elle et lui avaient les mêmes envies et besoins. Il savait qu'avec elle il ne s'engageait à rien. Il avait été très clair dès le début de leur relation épisodique… il y a longtemps.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant les vacances d'été. Les parents de Tanya Denali venaient de louer pour les vacances une villa pour l'été assez proche de chez lui. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait qu'un soulagement des sens mais devant Bella il se sentit soudainement honteux de son attitude.

- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances tous les deux, poursuivit Bella, tu viens Rosalie ?

- Euh oui, articula Rosalie en fusillant Edward du regard.

- A bientôt Edward, jeta Bella par dessus son épaule en souriant gentiment à Edward une dernière fois.

Puis suivie de Rosalie elle continua son chemin son sourire se transformant en grimace de souffrance et laissant une larme gelée, une seule couler le long de sa joue.

Les filles parties, Edward réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Tanya haussa les épaules et plaça sa main sur la joue du jeune homme voulant reprendre les choses où ils avaient été interrompus. Il se recula agacé ne supportant pas le contact tiède et mou de ces doigts sur sa peau.

- Excuse-moi Tanya. Je... Il est temps pour moi de rentrer et de me remettre au travail. Lui dit il doucement cherchant à atténuer la brusquerie de sous geste de recul.

- Déjà, Eddy, on est sorti il y a même pas une demi-heure, se plaignit la jeune fille, quand tu reprends les cours je ne te vois plus, déjà le premier trimestre tu ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois.

- Je sais Tanya. Mais tu sais bien qu'entre toi et moi il n'y a rien de...sérieux, rien de définitif. Tu te souviens ? lui demanda t'il en la regardant attentif à ces r&actions.

- Bien sur que je sais, répondit elle soudain agacée, bon je te laisse. Je connais ton adresse maintenant je passerais te voir.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement dans le froid sans lui laisser le temps de la saluer. Il soupira. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les filles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, espérait c'est de n'avoir pas blessé Bella. En revoyant son visage souriant lorsqu'elle leur avait adressé la parole, il se sentit rassuré mais en même temps il sentait une pierre, lourde, très lourde lui peser sur l'estomac. C'était douloureux.

Il savait qu'il avait loupé quelque chose mais se demandait ce que c'était précisément.

**Partie 2 un samedi en famille**

**Seattle De nos jours**

_Bobby Long - A winter Tale._

**POV Edward.**

La semaine était passée à toute allure. Je me passai la main sur la nuque en regardant mon fils faire ses devoirs, installé tranquillement sur la table bancale de la terrasse. Il prenait les choses très à cœur et son application nouvelle à travailler me rassurait. SI je n'avais jamais été inquiet pour son parcours scolaire, je le savais intelligent, il était évident que son travail dépendait encore à son âge de son attachement à son institutrice. Au moins je n'avais pas ce problème cette année. Ca serait compliqué pour moi d'aller me battre avec sa maitresse alors que j'avais d'autres projets ou envies avec elle. Je rentré dans le salon, toujours aussi vide.

- Ca va Edward ? me demanda Alice.

Elle était derrière moi et me regardait depuis l'entrée.

- Bien sur Alice, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Tout est allé un peu vite ces temps-ci, la rassurai-je avant de poursuivre, je te remercie d'avoir gardé Garrett ce soir après l'école

- C'était un plaisir tu le sais. N'hésite pas. A chaque fois que tu auras besoin, maman ou moi on se dégagera sans problème de nos activités pour t'aider. On est tous très heureux que tu sois revenu.

Elle s'avança et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds posa un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

Mon moucheron de sœur était toujours aussi affectueuse et …petite. Je lui frictionnai doucement le cuir chevelu comme quand nous étions enfants. Comme alors elle râla que je lui dérangeais sa coiffure.

Je souris. Comme si les espèces de pics bruns qui couraient dans tous les sens pouvaient être qualifiées de coiffure !

Je décidai quand même me taire car si je tentai une remarqua là-dessus, elle me répondrait instantanément sur ma propre chevelure, qui bien que plus courte qu'il y a dix ans … était quand même, comme la sienne assez indomptable. C'était agréable de deviner à l'avance comment la personne en face de toi fonctionnait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais palus connu cela.

- Edward tu es sérieux quand tu dis que tu t'installe à Seattle avec tes confrères ? demanda soudain ma petite sœur.

- Oui Alice. Totalement sérieux. J'ai signé cette après midi. Tu peux l'annoncer à papa et maman.

C'était la grande nouvelle de la semaine. Pour eux. Et pour Garrett et moi surtout. Mon remplacement du Dr Gerandy s'achèverait dans 15 jours et je m'inquiétais de mon avenir professionnel encore dimanche dernier. Je n'avais finalement plus très envie de courir de remplacement en remplacement. Je voulais connaitre mes patients, être le médecin de proximité d'un quartier, voir grandir les enfants que je soignerais et aider les personnes âgées en connaissant vraiment leur dossier. Un peu ce que j'avais connu en Afrique. En discutant avec Jazz et Emmett, j'avais découvert que, pour le cabinet de consultation privée ils recherchaient un nouveau généraliste. Ils partageaient un cabinet de consultations privées, en plus de leur activités en clinique, avec trois autres spécialistes et deux généralistes et actuellement il leur manquait, afin d'assurer correctement le suivi des patients et les différentes gardes, un généraliste.

J'avais visité lundi leur groupe. Idéalement placé en banlieue dans le quartier d'Emmett, Rosalie et Bella, ce cabinet avait une clientèle en expansion. J'étais enthousiaste. Un job qui me plaisait, avec mes amis. Il me restait à convaincre les autres membres du cabinet. Chose faite aujourd'hui. Pendant qu'Alice gardait Garrett, nous avions tous les sept faits connaissance et j'avais signé dans la foulée leur contrat de partenariat.

Lorsque je repassais le film des mes activités professionnelles... depuis mes études achevées en Alaska, mes divers engagements en Afrique et Amérique du Sud, en finissant par mon bref retour à Juneau, je me rendais compte que c'était la première fois que je choisissais moi même mon lieu de travail. J'avais jusqu'ici été « affecté » par l'organisation de médecins internationale à laquelle j'appartenais. Elle avait financée mes études en échange d'un engagement de cinq ans. Je me contentais de prendre mon fils sous mon bras et de suivre les instructions. Enfin libéré de cette obligation, pour lui et pour moi je revenais vers ma famille, vers mon passé et tout s'annonçait au mieux.

Sauf avec Bella.

J'avais mis la semaine à digérer son « je voudrais d'un ami ».

Bien. Elle voulait un ami. J'avais totalement saisi l'ironie de la situation. Si lors de notre rencontre, j'avais été trop bête pour comprendre ses sentiments (et les miens), je savais que je n'étais pas prêt pour y répondre. Mais dix ans plus tard cette femme me plaisait encore. De plus en plus. Notre complicité « amicale » se doublait d'une attirance physique rare. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je ne rêve d'elle, de notre passé. De notre avenir aussi. Je lui laisserai le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle change d'avis mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés. J'avais accepté d'être son ami avec plaisir mais je n'avais aucunement promis d'en rester là.

Bella Swan n'avait qu'à bien se tenir quand Edward Cullen voulait quelque chose il se donner les moyens de réussir. Moyens honnêtes ou non.

Je me souris en pensant à quelque chose : je disposais d'une arme. Infaillible.

- Edward ? Tu rêves encore ! A qui ? me lança Alice, qui s'était assise et me regardait moqueuse.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, petite sœur ! Est-ce que je demande le prénom de ton petit ami ! répliquai-je.

- Tu peux ! J'en ai pas…pour l'instant, bouda-t'elle, donc tu penses à ta petite amie… Intéressant ca ! Je la connais ? Je peux l'inviter un après-midi, je voudrais faire sa connaissance.

- Laisse tomber ma belle, je t'en parlerais quand je serais prêt pas avant. Laisse-moi le temps de m'installer.

- A propos d'installation... tu veux toujours pas d'aide pour la déco de ta maison ?

Je secouai la tète sans répondre me contentant de lui sourire.

- Ok j'ai compris, ronchonna-t'elle en se levant, je te laisse, maman m'attends ce soir. Tu manges avec nous dimanche midi ?

Je réfléchis une seconde. Si mes projets fonctionnaient, je serais très occupé dimanche.

- Non, Alice. J'appellerais à la maison, mais je ne viendrais pas.

Elle s'éloigna pour embrasser son neveu et je la raccompagnai à la porte. Je la regardais partir vers sa petite mini cabriolet noire et blanche.

- Alice ?

Elle se retourna m'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu es la plus chic sœur que j'ai jamais eue ! Et je te promets une surprise pour la semaine prochaine, lui lançai-je du pas de la porte.

Je m'avançai un peu en lui disant cela mais l'espoir fait vivre. Elle me tira la langue.

- T'as intérêt à tenir parole grand frère….sinon tu seras plus mon frère préféré ! répliqua Alice en démarrant.

Elle avait 6 ans de moins que moi et je regrettai les années vécu loin d'elle et de mes parents. J'avais du temps à rattraper avec eux aussi. Il allait falloir mettre les bouchées doubles. Et commencer par inviter Bella.

Samedi après-midi

**POV Bella.**

Allongée dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux d'Edward, je me demandais encore comment j'en étais arrivée là.

J'étais bien. Détendue. Ou presque. Les longs doigts fins d'Edward qui touchaient distraitement mon bras depuis quelques minutes m'empêchaient de réfléchir calmement. Je me forçais à garder les yeux fermés.

Tout avait commençait par son appel jeudi soir. Il m'avait pris au dépourvu, je n'avais pas pu refuser son invitation « amicale », il avait insisté sur le mot, à sortir nos enfants au zoo. Ce matin des 9 heures, il sonnait à ma porte et nous avait embarqué tout les trois dans sa Volvo pour Woodland. Rose et Jasper connaissaient déjà mais ne s'en lassaient pas La matinée avait filé comme un éclair. Les enfants nous entrainaient d'un animal à l'autre. Garrett avait pris la main de Rose et la guidait vers les animaux de la savane africaine. Il avait vu des lions et se lança dans une imitation du rugissement assez convaincante. Jasper avait voulu l'imité mais avait fini en s'étouffant, provoquant nos éclats de rire. Les garçons, les trois furent bien entendu fascinés par les gorilles et tentèrent avec plus ou moins de succès de les imiter. J'avais heureusement pris mon appareil photo. Les preuves seraient intéressantes à monnayer. Rose et moi pleurions de rire.

Ensuite Edward nous avaient invités à déguster un hamburger-frites sur place. Nous avions parlé de ma classe, de nos enfants, de son engagement à travailler avec Emmett et Jazz. Puis comme d'habitude avec Edward Cullen tout avait dérapé.

- Bella on laisse les enfants courir un peu j'ai besoin de souffler. Je te propose de faire une pause ici.

Il avait étalé son manteau sur l'herbe du parc et m'avait invitée à m'asseoir à coté de lui. L'endroit était calme et tranquille nous avions une bonne vue sur une partie du zoo. Mes trois petits monstres étaient déjà partis en bas de la pente admirer les cygnes et autres volatiles sur le lac artificiel. Je n'avais aucune excuse pour refuser. J'étais d'ailleurs fatiguée d'avoir couru toute la matinée derrière eux quatre. Edward pouvait être encore un grand enfant quand il le voulait. J'avais retrouvé le jeune homme jeune et insouciant de mes études. Je baissais la garde et m'assis sur le sol près de lui. Première erreur.

Il s'allongea aussitôt et ferma les yeux.

- Ca te dérange de les surveiller. Je voudrais dormir juste dix minutes.

Je le fixai interdite :

- Tu vas dormir là ? Maintenant ? Dix minutes. Lui demandai-je

Il se redressa, l'air gêné.

- Si ça te déranges… je peux m'en passer.

- Non c'est pas ca. Mais comment tu fais ?

Il me sourit et mon cœur s'emballa. Déjà le voir allongé a coté de moi était perturbant mais ce sourire éclatant si franc était un soleil à lui tout seul.

- Des années d'expérience de garde à l'hôpital. Une possibilité de dormir 5 min et on prend. J'ai pas trop bien dormi cette semaine. Et avec toi pour veiller sur Garrett je sais que je peux me relâcher un peu. Je te promets que ca sera ton tour après. Avec ces deux là et ton boulot tu dois en avoir besoin toi aussi, m'expliqua-t'il en se rallongeant plaçant ces bras derrière sa nuque.

- Ok dors. Si tu y arrives. Je veille sur ton sommeil, plaisantai- je.

- Je te crois.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer les yeux. Je le surveillai attentivement. Moins d'une minute après son souffle était lent et régulier. J'avais du mal à y croire mais il dormait. J'entendais nos enfants un peu plus loin en très de se chamailler gentiment en regardant les paons. Edward dormait tranquillement à coté de moi. C'était la première fois qu'on m'invitait pour s'endormir et me laisser seule. Mais j'étais heureuse. Bêtement heureuse. Je regardais librement son visage encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Une petite cicatrice en haut de sa tempe gauche était nouvelle. Il s'était rasé le matin même et je distinguai une petite égratignure dans son cou. Ses lèvres fines s'entre-ouvraient légèrement en laissant échapper son souffle régulier. Il avait fait coupé ses cheveux et mes doigts s'avancèrent doucement jusqu'à effleurer les mèches cuivrées qui restaient quand même indomptées.

Je soupirai. De toutes les sages résolutions prises dans ma vie, garder Edward comme ami allait être la plus difficile à tenir. Mais je n'étais pas une Swan pour rien. Même si Edward avait une idée derrière la tête, mon instinct de survie était développé. J'avais trop souffert. Par deux fois.

Dix minutes plus tard, dix minutes passées à l'observer, comme si il avait avalé un réveil, il ouvrit les yeux et pendant un court instant je le vit me regarder se demandant où il était. J'avais l'impression de voir mes enfants au réveil. Je lui souris et j'eu droit à nouveau à mon soleil personnel en réponse. Il s'étira et s'assis à mon coté cherchant déjà son fils du regard.

Attention Bella, me murmura ma conscience.

Les ayant localisés à une centaine de mètres devant l'enclos des aras ou autres volatils colorés, je sentis son attention se reporter sur moi. Un petit déplacement d'air fut le seul avertissement lorsqu'il bougea et ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue.

- Merci gente dame d'avoir veillé sur moi et sur Garrett, souffla il sur ma peau, à toi maintenant.

Mon ami se rapprochait trop près. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ses mots.

- Quoi ? Ah non j'ai pas sommeil, je, soudain paniquée à l'idée de m'endormir devant lui.

- Si si c'était le marché, au moins détends-toi.

Me détendre ? Edward Cullen tu as de ces expressions parfois, pensai-je.

Je préférai cependant céder et faire semblant de dormir plutôt que de lutter contre lui. Dans mon souvenir il gagnait toujours nos petites prises de bec.

- Ok docteur Cullen. Si vous me prescrivez une petite sieste.

Je commençai à m'allonger comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il me déplaça d'un geste et je me retrouvai, allongée sur le coté alors la tête sur ces genoux.

- Tu verras je ne bougerai pas. Je suis plus confortable que le sol, plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui tournai le dos mais n'étais pas sure qu'il puisse voir mon visage rougi par la sensation d'être sur un oreiller. Imprévu. Chaud. Confortable. Et troublant.

- Je ne te promets pas de dormir. Je ne dors plus aussi aisément. Quand les jumeaux étaient petits j'arrivais aussi à m'endormir sur commande surtout si je savais que Jazz était là pour prendre le relai, chuchotai-je.

Je sentis les muscles de sa cuisse se tendre sous mon cou.

- Chut tais-toi, ferme les yeux. Reposes toi. Je veille sur toi, Murmura t'il doucement d'une voix paisible.

Je lui obéis et il commença à caresser mon bras de longs gestes doux et réguliers. Ces gestes n'étaient pas équivoques. Ils étaient apaisants mais une boule chaude et mouvante se créa dans mon ventre laissant irradier un bien-être oublié.

Je fermai les yeux encore plus, me surprenant à prier, que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre. Ils peuvent rester comme ça un bon moment je ne crois pas que ca les déranges beaucoup. je m'en vais sur la pointe des pieds._

_Je suis pas sure qu'elle resiste bien longtemps celle-là. remarque je la comprends._

_Bon je vous laisse savourer d'autres histoires._

_Un petite question qui revient parfois dans vos reviews . le nombre de chapitre prévu.. je ne sais pas exactement .. de l'ordre de la quinzaine, avec j'espere un par semaine si je peux. _

_Merci à toutes celles qui me lise, le mette en alert et laisse des reviews. _

_Pour celles qui connaissent** Respire !** (tiedcullen) ou/ et **Je suis** (Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou) ne vous inquietez pas la suite ne saurez tarder, je pourrais dire que c'est la faute de Dior (ou presque) mais c'est meme pas vrai. U peu de patience. Et **Tied** secoues toi les puces bon sang... MDR ..._

_Bon Dimanche Bon WE , bonne semaine _

_Bon courage à **mlca66** pour sa recherche ;)._

_Et bon courage à toutes celles qui reprennent le collier lundi _

Kiss

**Cullen15000**


	10. Pots de peinture et Pot de colle

_Hello les filles_

_Beaucoup de ..ménage et de rénovation dans ce chapitre que j'ai eu un plaisir immense à écrire.._

_Le retard était prévisible..Reprise du boulot ... donc impossibilité d'écrire..._

_On se retrouve en bas . Bonne lecture _

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stéphanie MEYER**. Je ne fais que remodeler leur histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Pots de colle et de peintures**

**Partie 1 Pots de peintures**

**Seattle de nos jours**

_Bruno Mars -When I was your man_

**POV Bella**

- Maman, tu feras un bisou à Garrett pour moi, me demanda Rose d'une petite voix timide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Oui mon p'tit cœur. J'y manquerai pas.

Je soupirai. A même pas cinq ans, mon bébé avait déjà un coup de foudre. Pour un Cullen.

J'embrassai Rose et Jasper après les avoir attachés dans le 4X4 d'Emmett. Il conduisait toujours un peu brutalement et je préférai vérifier leur sécurité même si j'avais confiance en lui.

Comme prévu les jumeaux allaient passer le dimanche chez Rosalie et Emmett et j'aurai le champ libre pour faire ce dont j'avais envie. C'était l'idée de départ entre nous lorsque Rosalie m'avait demandé il y a deux ans si elle pourrait prendre les petits au moins un dimanche par mois. Je savais qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux, que cela ferait du bien aux enfants et que cela me permettrait de me consacrer à tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire lorsqu'ils étaient là, comme passer la tondeuse, prendre un long bain chaud et parfumé tranquille ou aller flâner dans les galeries marchandes. Cette dernière option, proposée par mon amie, n'était jamais utilisée mais je ne l'avouerais pas à Rosalie.

J'embrassai mes deux jeunes monstres en leur recommandant un peu plus que d'ordinaire de ne pas faire enrager Rosalie. En regardant la voiture d'Emmet disparaitre au bout de la rue, je pensais que pour une fois, mon programme de la journée était déjà prêt et il me plaisait. J'avais été embauchée pour une rénovation de décoration. Pour être honnête je devais m'avouer que je m'étais proposée moi-même lorsque Garrett avait vendu la mèche hier soir.

Lors du petit diner improvisé chez moi auquel s'était joint Garrett et son père tout naturellement, après la journée au parc, lorsque les ventres affamés par le grand air furent remplis par des pizzas maison, Garrett annonça, en trépignant d'excitation que son père s'était enfin décidé à repeindre certaines pièces de leur nouvelle maison. Interrogeant Edward du regard pour avoir plus de précisions, il avait avoué qu'ils allaient commencer par la chambre de Garrett malgré leurs inexpériences.

Cela m'avait fait sourire car je me souvenais des efforts d'Emmett et de Jazz pour repeindre leur appartement avant de le remettre en location. Rosalie et moi les avions jetés dehors en voyant le résultat, avant de tout recommencer. C'est alors que je m'étais proposée, arguant de mes expériences et de ma liberté dominicale. Je ne m'attendais pas au soulagement intense lisible sur le visage d'Edward.

- Bella, tu me sauves, avait-il soufflé, je te serais toujours reconnaissant ! Demandes moi ce que tu voudras... je te l'offrirais !

- Mouais , on en reparlera, avais-je répondu regrettant presque de m'être jetée dans la gueule du loup.

L'émotion qui avait grandi dans mon ventre à ses mots ne me rassurait pas plus que celle que j'avais éprouvée dans l'après midi lors de ma « sieste ».

La nuit ne portait pas conseil. Le dicton était faux. Je ne savais toujours pas si j'avais eu raison ou pas proposer mon aide. Je savais juste que j'avais très bien dormi et que je mourais d'envie de découvrir la maison d'Edward.

Mais je tiendrais bon, j'avais besoin d'un ami pas d'une aventure et boule dans le ventre ou pas, Bella Swan resterait célibataire encore un bon moment. Elle avait déjà fait suffisamment de bêtises. Avec un certain Cullen et ensuite avec Newton.

Enfilant un vieux jean et un sweat ayant appartenu à Jazz, qu'il avait oublié dans notre ancien appartement, par-dessus mon débardeur blanc, je pris ma voiture pour faire les 500 mètres qui séparaient nos domiciles. Cette découverte m'avait troublée lorsqu'il m'avait donné son adresse. Je m'arrêtai devant chez lui et envoyai un message à Rosalie, lui demandant de m'appeler s'il y avait le moindre problème. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fatigue.

Il était 8h30 quand j'arrivais devant la grande maison grise et blanche, au design moderne qui correspondait à l'adresse donnée par Edward. J'hésitais à sonner lorsqu'Edward m'ouvrit la porte. Ma respiration se coupa. Il portait juste un bermuda gris et tenait une tasse de café odorante à la main.

- Salut Isabella, entre, dit-il en recula un peu pour me laisser passer.

Je dus me faufiler entre le chambranle de la porte et son corps tiède. Bien entendu il sortait de la douche et l'odeur d'après rasage se mélangeait à celle du gel douche et à la sienne, celle dont je me souvenais encore. Je serrai les dents, décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner.

- Bonjour Edward . J'arrive trop tôt ? demandai-je

- Non. Pourquoi ? s'étonna t'il, avant de comprendre et de regarder sa tenue, euh je suis désolé pour ça je commence en général par le café. Va te servir à la cuisine tant que je termine de m'habiller. Garrett dort encore. Il était épuisé.

Va Cullen termine de t'habiller et si tu l'as fait exprès pour me troubler avec la vision de ton torse nu et musclé. Ca marche pas. Enfin presque pas , pensai-je

Je filai chercher une dose de caféine avant de me mettre à dire n'importe quoi.

J'en profitai pour examiner la maison. Dans le quartier, elles avaient toutes plus ou moins le même plan : un rez-de-chaussée pratique destiné à la journée avec un grand salon et une cuisine, jouxtant le garage. L'étage comprenait en général uniquement les chambres. Je fus agréablement surprise de la taille de la cuisine. Elle était immense comme je les aimais, donnant à la fois sur le jardin avant et arrière mais elle était vide. Tout était à faire dans cette pièce. Ma tasse de café à la main je revins vers le séjour ouvert sur la cuisine. Il donnait uniquement sur l'arrière et semblait tout aussi vide. Curieuse, je regardai rapidement un œil sur l'autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée, elle ne comprenait que quelques cartons empilés avec soin dans un coin de la pièce. .

Edward était redescendu être temps et je le regardais prudemment. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt noir moulant. Je soupirais doucement. La journée allait être longue.

- Cullen ? Tu as des meubles quelque part ? lancai-je

- Bien sur, Bella regarde devant toi ce magnifique canapé d'époque et en haut ..deux lits …

Il était amusé de ma surprise.

- Mais pendant dix ans tu as bien dû, acheter des trucs, accumuler des souvenirs ? demandai-je étonnée.

- Surement, des tonnes, mais dans ma tête, et dans celle de Garrett. Je n'ai jamais été matérialiste. Et tu connais mon parcours professionnel, c'était plus facile de déménager ainsi, répondit-il.

En fredonnant une des dernières chansons de Bruno Mars, « When I was your man »; Edward commença à préparer le petit déjeuner de son fils avec l'aisance que confère une grande habitude. Je grimaçai à certaines des paroles de la chanson mais me contentai de m'asseoir sur le canapé comme il m'y avait invitée et d'observer ses gestes précis et élégants. La pâte pour les gaufres fut prête en un éclair et un chocolat chaud parfumé suivit presque aussi rapidement. Il me souriait de temps en temps sans me parler, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. J'avais besoin de temps pour savourer cet instant, regarder un homme préparer le petit déjeuner n'arrive pas tous les jours.

Dix minutes plus tard, Garrett était descendu et avait attaqué avec entrain les gaufres délicieuses avec son chocolat. Je ne résistai pas moi-même et dégustai un deuxième petit déjeuner.

- Pour te donner des forces et affronter le premier étage, dit Edward en clignant de l'œil.

- Bella pour ma chambre j'ai choisi du bleu et du gris .Je veux les murs de différentes couleurs. J'ai fait un dessin. Je te montrerais, articula difficilement Garrett entre deux bouchées.

- Avale, tu parleras après, gronda doucement son père.

Je rigolai doucement. Ca me rassurait de voir que je n'étais la seule à lutter pour tenter d'obtenir de « bonnes » manières à table.

Je me levai pour aider Edward à ranger la cuisine pendant que Garrett filait finir de débarrasser sa chambre.

- On monte ? suggerai-je lorsque la table fut nettoyée et la vaisselle faite.

- Après toi, Madame le chef de chantier, dit Edward en esquissant une sorte de révérence.

- Moque toi encore et je te laisse te débrouiller ! me moquai-je à mon tour.

L'escalier central était superbe, il avait juste besoin d'un décapage et d'un peu de vernis protecteur ce que j'indiquais à Edward en montant. Il me sourit sans rien dire. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait et me sentis légèrement gênée.

Sur le palier se trouvaient quatre portes. Edward entra dans une des pièces de gauche ou il avait stocké les pots de peintures et du matériel. Garrett surgit de la pièce qui faisait face à l'escalier juste devant moi et m'expliqua que ce serait sa chambre et il me prit par la main pour me faire visiter les trois autres.

- A coté de ma chambre, ça sera une salle de jeux. Ici , il était déjà ressorti en me tirant toujours derrière lui et me montrait la porte devant lui c'est une chambre pour les amis ou pour tatie Alice quand elle dormira ici. Et au fond du couloir, il m'entraîna vers la dernière porte, la chambre et la salle de bain de Papa. Il faut la peindre aussi mais il veut juste une couleur.

Je glissai rapidement ma tête pour regarder, cette pièce était comme les autres : blanche et vide.

- Vous vivez ici depuis combien de temps ? demandai- je, étonnée à Edward qui venait de nous rejoindre et se tenait juste derrière moi.

- Un mois, je crois, dit Edward après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, avec le travail je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper et puis même si Alice, ma sœur, tu te souviens, et ma mère étaient prêtes à le faire. C'est un truc que je voulais partager avec Garrett.

Je me sentis soudain gênée et rougis. J'avais l'impression de m'être immiscée dans leur relation. Je reculai, pas très assurée de ce que je devais faire quand Edward m'attrapa le bras.

- Non Bella, je me suis mal exprimé. Je suis enchanté que tu sois là avec nous deux. Ça me plait. Vraiment.

Il avait l'air sincère et je me sentis instantanément mieux en écoutant sa voix. Malgré ou grâce au picotement sur ma peau à l'endroit où ses doigts me touchaient, je tentais de reculer d'un pas. Il regarda alors sa main et me relâcha comme à regret

- Allez les hommes au boulot, lancai-je après quelques secondes de silence gêné.

Deux heures plus tard, le plus gros du travail était achevé dans la chambre de Garrett. Il avait participé en chantonnant avec son père et en peignant tous les angles avec soin. Tout en travaillant j'avais observé encore une fois le lien très fort et la complicité qui les unissait. L'idée que mes enfants ne connaîtraient jamais cela avec leur propre père donnait une saveur amère à cette matinée. Cependant les pitreries du garçonnet qui avait discrètement envoyé de la peinture bleue sur le tee-shirt d'Edward m'avait fait oublié mes humeurs sombres, surtout quand je m'aperçus que les mèches cuivrés de mon ancien camarade d'université avaient elles aussi changé de couleur.

Je pouffai de rire discrètement jusqu'au moment où je compris que le jeune diable ne m'avait pas épargné en remarquant la mine amusée d'Edward. Je tirai devant mon visage une de mes mèches brunes pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était devenue grise et grimaçai. J'hésitai une seconde sur la conduite à tenir mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela. Prenant mon air sévère d'institutrice, je m'approchai du jeune fautif qui perdit son air taquin. Il s'inquiétait tout à coup d'avoir dépassé les limites avec sa maîtresse d'école. Tant mieux. Un regard en coin à Edward ne fit comprendre qu'il avait compris mon intention et l'approuvait. Je me plaçais devant Garrett sans le quitter des yeux et après une longue minute de silence, je lui barbouillai le nez avec mon pinceau bleu.

Edward avait saisi dans la poche de son jean son téléphone portable et entre deux éclats de rire nous prit en photos.

Garrett et moi nous regardâmes et en même temps, comme deux enfants, je dois l'avouer avec honte, nous avons trempé nos doigts dans la peinture et avons posés nos mains sur Edward …qui se débattait en riant.

Quand notre minute de folie fut finie je reniflai en regardant les dégâts. Heureusement les murs et sol avaient été épargnés. Seuls nos vieux vêtements et notre peau étaient d'une couleur non prévue. Edward envoya son fils à la douche. Garrett partit en courant et Edward se retourna vers moi.

- Si j'avais su que peindre était aussi amusant j'aurais fait ca depuis longtemps, dit il en plaisantant

- Hum, c'est aussi la première fois que je me retrouve avec des cheveux gris. J'ai l'impression d'être … une grand- mère,

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux d'un air indéchiffrable avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus bas, s'approchant lentement de moi de sa démarche féline.

- Cela te va bien… Tu seras une magnifique grand-mère…

Je me sentais hypnotisée, paralysée par son regard vert qui s'était assombri et constituait soudain mon seul horizon. Ma respiration s'accéléra au rythme de mon cœur. Incapable de réagir, incapable de penser, je voulais seulement le sentir proche. Plus proche encore. Comme nous l'avions déjà été par le passé. Inexorablement la distance entre nous rétrécissaient et ma température augmentait. J'avais oublié toutes mes bonnes raisons de me garder loin d'Edward. J'avais besoin de sentir à nouveau ses bras autour de moi et …

La sonnerie au rez-de-chaussée retentit. Il jura entre ses dents et ferma les yeux.

- Alice … chuchota il doucement, je dois y aller.

Il soupira avant de me tourner le dos et de me laisser seule dans la pièce.

Alice ? Mon cerveau se remit doucement en marche.

Alice …sa sœur. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, elle était un peu plus jeune que lui et il y a dix ans il ne l'avait jamais amené à l'université. Je fis la moue, je n'étais pas sure de vouloir rencontrer Alice Cullen dans ma tenue actuelle et décidai courageusement de rester dans la chambre de Garrett reprenant mon pinceau pour faire les travaux de finition, me concentrant sur ma tache, bien décidée à oublier ce qui s'était passé ou aurait pu se passer entre Edward et moi..

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'entendis le pas de mon ami remonter l'escalier.

- Bon eh bien nous sommes…seuls..Alice m'a amené de quoi manger et a prit Garrett en otage. Ma mère soit disant voulait le voir, m'annonça t'il en me regardant du seuil de la pièce.

Je ne dis rien. Nous étions seuls. Chez lui. Je le regardai soupçonneuse mais son air gêné me convainquit qu'il n'avait pas prémédité cette situation.

Je regardais la pièce autour de moi. La première couche de peinture était finie. Je pouvais choisir de partir. Apres tout j'avais accepté de venir pour aider à repeindre la chambre de Garrett. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je sache exactement à quel moment mon choix s'était fait.

- Elle a apporté quoi pour le repas ta merveilleuse sœur ? Parce que si tu veux qu'on avance sur la peinture de ta chambre aussi, je compte que tu me nourrisses avant.

Ce n'est que parce que je l'observais attentivement que je détectai le léger soupir de soulagement qui franchit les lèvres d'Edward avant qu'il ne m'adresse son fameux sourire qui envoyait depuis toujours dans mon ventre des milliers de papillons.

Les paroles de la chanson de Bruno Mars me revinrent à ce moment en mémoire

« Je serai le premier à dire, Que j'avais tort, Je sais que c'est sans doute trop tard pour essayer et me faire pardonner mes erreurs » …

S'il essayait de se faire pardonner maintenant serait-ce vraiment trop tard ?

**PARTIE 2 Pot de colle**

**Seattle 10 ans plus tôt**

_**Alex Helpburn - Miss Misery**_

Bella avait froid. Elle était sortie de cours il y a plus d'une heure et flânait dans les rues glacées de Seattle. En marchant d'un bon pas, seule, elle espérait arriver à prendre une décision. Edward lui manquait. Beaucoup. Ses amis aussi. Elle ne les voyait plus guère depuis un mois. Rosalie invitait parfois son frère à la rejoindre à l'appartement et ils passaient un moment agréable tous les trois. Mais ce ne m'était pas comme avant. Edward n'était pas avec eux. Il n'était « que » son ami même si Rosalie s'obstinait à penser qu'il était plus que cela pour elle. Leurs discussions tranquilles au pub ou à la cafétéria lui semblaient malheureusement loin et un vide se créait en elle, un peu plus profond chaque jour.

Bella ne souhaitait plus rejoindre son groupe d'amis et elle en souffrait. Ce soir dans le froid, elle décida que cela devait changer. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Concrètement aucun des amis n'avaient envie de rejoindre leur lieu de rencontre habituel. Le « Wild Rover » ne leur apportait plus l'ambiance amusée et bon enfant du premier trimestre depuis que Miss « Glaçon Collant » comme l'appelait généreusement Rosalie, s'obstinait à se trouver dans les mêmes lieux qu'Edward de préférence accrochée à lui ou sur lui comme une moule sur un rocher.

Tanya Denali avait une qualité : elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et quand elle avait décidé quelque chose…elle se donnait les moyens de réussir. Même si Edward tentait visiblement de la fuir ou du moins de partir en l'entraînant derrière lui, elle s'obstinait. Chacun des membres observait le duo qu'ils formaient et Emmett prenait les paris.

Il avait voulu lui laisser une chance et avait tenté de la faire rire. Tanya l'avait toisé comme s'il était un insecte répugnant. Il avait donc décidé pour l'embêter de continuer à rire d'elle plus ou moins discrètement. Il restait lui. Emmett était sur que son ami trouverait une solution pour se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle Edward s'était embourbé.

Rosalie était définitivement hostile et désagréable envers la blonde amie d'Edward. Elles s'ignoraient mutuellement. Froid arctique entre elles. Rosalie était de plus en plus dégoûtée de les voir ensemble et avait peu d'espoir car elle savait reconnaître une garce psychopathe.

Jazz avait deux ou trois fois tenté d'expliquer à Tanya gentiment d'abord puis plus brutalement que elle ne pouvait être tout le temps avec eux, que leur groupe était formé et qu'elle ne s'intégrait pas à eux. La jeune fille avait répondu, égale à elle–même, et sincère qu'elle ne venait pas pour le groupe. Il compatissait avec Edward et il savait qu'il était trop gentil pour donner à Tanya ce qu'elle méritait.

Edward Cullen, qui se savait la cause de cette gène essayait depuis près d'un mois de faire comprendre à sa « conquête » d'un soir qu'elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie, qu'il ne voulait pas de femme dans sa vie. Il avait était d'abord gentil. Sans résultats

Il était très agacé, furieux même contre lui-même. Agacé d'avoir méconnu les intentions de Tanya : il l'avait rencontré l'été dernier et ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. Elle semblait à ce moment là, comme lui, décidée à profiter de la vie, d'une relation agréable sans lendemains, sans se poser de questions. Il l'avait revu les premiers jours de la rentrée, une ou deux fois.

Mais tout avait changé pendant les congés de fins d'année. C'est à ce moment là que son comportement vis-à-vis de lui s'était modifié. Elle s'accrochait à lui, persuadée d'avoir une sorte d'exclusivité. Edward lui avait expliqué alors clairement qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle et que les bases avaient été claires entre eux dès le début de leur « relation ». Il avait été brutal et lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle. Mais le lendemain elle les avait rejoint et s'était imposé à tous comme si de rien n'était. Quoiqu'il dise ou fasse elle semblait sourde à ses arguments et revenait toujours vers eux comme la harceleuse collante et inquiétante qu'elle était.

Furieux contre lui de cette erreur de jugement il s'était ensuite servi de la présence de son groupe d'amis pour essayer de l'éloigner mais sans résultats. Désolé alors de leur imposer cette compagnie, il choisissait depuis quelques jours de les laisser à chaque fois que Tanya approchait d'eux. Invariablement elle le suivait. Il devait donc la supporter mais au moins il libérait ses amis de la présence glaçante de Tanya.

Cette fille avait quelque chose de pénible, de réfrigérant et d'inquiétant. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être attiré par elle. Chaque rencontre finissait par une dispute lassante et inutile car il en connaissait le résultat. Il commençait à désespérer et à envisager l'exil. Loin de ses amis Loin de Bella. Il soupira.

Ce soir de février, le pub était plein, Tanya n'était pas arrivée mais Bella venait de les rejoindre ce qui était rare depuis plusieurs semaines, Edward sentait que son amie était malheureuse de la situation dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé mais ils n'avaient réussi jusqu'ici se retrouver seuls pour en parler…ou parler d'autre chose, Tanya veillait à ce que personne ne s'approche de lui.

Il se déplaça pour qu'elle s'assoit près de lui et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue, repoussant gentiment une mèche de cheveux bruns qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure, derrière son oreille.

- Bonsoir Bella Comment vas-tu ? chuchota-t-il près de son oreille, soulager de la revoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea attentivement. Depuis leur rencontre mémorable dans le parc, elle avait évité de lui parler et il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Elle hésita.

- Comment je vais ? Comme d'habitude. La routine. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question je pense ? répondit-elle

- Moi je n'ai que ce que je mérite, Tu ne crois pas ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter, mas l'amertume de sa voix traduisait ces sentiments.

Bella sut alors qu'il souffrait de la situation. Cette hypothèse ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, elle pensait jusqu'ici qu'il était heureux d'avoir son « fan club » à portée de main. Elle avait tellement fuit les rencontres entre Tanya et Edward qu'elle ne les avait pas vraiment vu interagir depuis la fameuse scène de la « pieuvre » dans le parc. Rosalie lui avait expliqué la situation, mais de son point de vue à elle pas de celui d'Edward.

- Iceberg en vue, dit Emmett de sa voix puissante.

Jazz ricana ironiquement. Rosalie soupira, se leva et disparut dans la foule. Edward ne se tourna même pas vers la porte pour vérifier, il baissa la tête se demandant s'il ne devait pas partir immédiatement comme Rosalie mais instinctivement son corps se déplaça plus près de Bella.

Chacun baissa les yeux sur sa consommation. Sauf Bella qui regarda Tanya avancer rapidement vers eux le regard froid et coléreux.. La brune et la blonde échangèrent un regard froid et Bella distingua dans le regard gris acier de Tanya une lueur de peur cachée derrière la colère… Une idée commença à germer dans le cerveau de Bella.

- Edward ? Tu veux te débarrasser d'elle ? chuchota-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la blonde.

- Oh oui ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il regarda son amie en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête car il était évident que quelque chose aller se passer. Il sentit que l'ambiance devenait électrique entre eux. Il tournait le dos à la porte et ne voyait pas le regard de Tanya mais il savait qu'elle regardait Bella. Celle-ci, elle même ne la lâchait pas.

Tanya n'était plus qu'à quelques tables de leur groupe. Emmett et Jazz, levèrent la tête en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la conversation entre Edward et Bella dans le brouhaha ambiant mais sentaient que quelque chose couvait. Ils se tinrent sur leurs gardes près à protéger Bella.

- Si tu me fais confiance, Cullen, laisse-moi faire, souffla doucement Bella tandis qu'un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Elle baissa un peu la tète, quittant enfin le regard furieux de Tanya pour plonger ses yeux chocolat dans le vert éblouissant et interrogateur de ceux d'Edward.

- Je te fais confiance, dit-il immédiatement sur le même ton sans hésiter une seconde

Plusieurs événements se passèrent simultanément.

La main de Bella se leva doucement jusqu'à la joue d'Edward qu'elle effleura doucement, il arrêta de respirer, électrisé par le doux cheminement des doigts frais de Bella glissant sur sa peau. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en appuyant doucement sur la nuque d'Edward par une pression de sa main sur son cou pour lui faire baisser la tête vers elle.

Le bruit, les couleurs et le monde disparurent pour Edward lorsque Bella posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner quelques instants avant de reprendre du service et les mains du jeune étudiant en médecine saisirent la taille de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui, et la serrer fermement contre son corps. Il prit alors les commandes en approfondissant leur baiser puis, lorsqu'ils durent répondre leur respiration, en dévorant son visage d'autres baisers lui rendant la torture de ses doigts sur sa joue quelques secondes plus tôt.

Bella n'avait pas prévu la réaction d'Edward mais elle savait que son propre corps la trahirait. Son cœur battait follement et semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus et elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée en pate à modeler que les doigts habiles d'Edward sculptaient à leur guise. Elle avait oublié le froid hivernal de l'extérieur et son corps la brûlait en particulier sur sa taille où les mains d'Edward avaient glissé entre ses vêtements et sa peau.

Elle était prête à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même pour aider son ami. Elle savait qu'à l'instant où elle poserait sa main sur Edward, ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle prenait un risque mais le jeu en valait la peine. Elle n'oubliait pas son but. Ouvrant à grand peine les yeux malgré l'assaut sensuel de la bouche d'Edward sur sa joue et son cou, elle croisa le regard outré et furieux de Tanya. Le gris de ses yeux lui promettait une vengeance terrible. Mais Bella n'avait pas peur. Elle savait.

Elle savait que Tanya avait compris. Elle se permit alors un petit sourire satisfait que Jazz intercepta.

Emmett et Jazz avaient assistaient, spectateurs abasourdis et heureux, à l'attaque d'Edward par Bella. Emmett regardait comment Tanya prenait les choses et Jazz s'était interrogé sur les motivations de la discrète Bella. Le sourire qu'il vit lui fit comprendre les motivations de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle aperçut malgré ses difficultés de concentration.

Elle repoussa doucement mais fermement les mains d'Edward et lui chuchota dans l'oreille

- Tanya nous regarde, sois sage et laisse moi faire.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son cou doucement et posa son front contre sa joue, comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait eu le droit à ce sublime baiser.

Il décida d'écarter de ses pensées sa propre réaction à celui-ci et s'inquiéta immédiatement des conséquences que leur démonstration aurait sur l'humeur dangereuse de Tanya. Un instinct protecteur envers Bella se réveilla. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Isabella.

- Pour sauver un ami, je suis prête à faire beaucoup de choses, répondit-elle, à voix basse toujours, en souriant, s'éloignant un peu de lui, souriant à l'ensemble de la table.

Tanya était là. Debout à quelques centimètres de leur couple. L'atmosphère refroidit en un instant. Seul le sourire de Bella s'élargit. Elle prit la parole

- Bonsoir Tanya. Je sais que toi et moi on a jamais été très amies mais je suis tellement heureuse ce soir que je suis prête à partager ça avec n'importe qui, lança-t-elle d'un ton aimable

- Ah oui ? siffla Tanya, entre ses dents serrées, je peux m'asseoir ?

La tension entre les deux filles était palpable mais c'était la première fois qu'elle posait la question. D'ordinaire elle s'installait sans aucune gêne sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Emmett la regarda étonné. Tanya le glaçon semblait avoir perdu une partie de son assurance.

- Il n'y a plus de place à notre table, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches qu'Edward a enfin accepté de rendre notre relation publique. Il hésitait depuis trois semaines, il est assez secret. Mais je l'ai convaincu. Nous nous aimons. Et pour longtemps. Pourquoi le cacher ? Tu es bien d'accord : un amour partagé par les deux partenaires doit être montré…Alors que lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé...il doit se cacher.

Seule Bella savait à quel point ses mots étaient justes. Elle garda son sourire heureux et continua de se plaquer contre Edward. Il lui tenait chaud et sa main sur sa taille lui donnait la force de continuer. Elle ne quittait pas du regard la belle fille blonde qui lui faisait face; rompre une seconde le contact pouvait lui faire perdre l'avantage qu'elle avait obtenu. Elle avait de plus l'impression d'être face à dangereux reptile qui attaquerait à la moindre faiblesse de sa part.

Elle priait pour qu'Edward se taise et la laisse régler les choses à se manière. Elle voulait que Tanya croit qu'Edward était en son pouvoir, qu'il ne dirait rien, et qu'approuvait toutes ses paroles.

Tanya essayait d'assimiler la nouvelle que Bella Swan venait de lui apprendre et de lui montrer. Elle la croyait. Elle avait toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Elle sentit soudain qu'elle perdait sa proie. Bella était forte, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait jugé. En pestant contre cette erreur de jugement et sans lâcher le regard marron limpide et fier qui lui faisait face, ne lui cachant rien de son amour pour Edward, Tanya analysa la situation autour d'eux. Emmett et Jazz comme d'habitude respiraient la méfiance et n'étaient clairement pas de son coté. Leurs positions crispées et leurs regards décidés prouvaient qu'ils l'arrêteraient au moindre geste de sa part contre la brunette collée à Edward.

Edward, lui, semblait fasciné par celle qui était presque assise sur ses genoux. Son visage enfouit dans le cou de la fille il n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour la saluer. Ses grandes mains habiles voyageaient sur le visage et la taille de la fille Swann avec une douceur qu'elle, Tanya n'avait jamais connu avec lui. La jalousie lui mordit le cœur.

Elle se crispa, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle ne pouvait rien faire maintenant. Elle avait résisté à toutes les rebuffades du groupe et pire à celles d'Edward Cullen, d'abord gentilles mais de plus en plus dures au fil du temps.

Elle s'était accrochée car le long jeune brun aux cheveux cuivrés l'attirait comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais attiré. Il lui avait fait l'amour divinement mais il lui refusait ce plaisir depuis près d'un mois et sa patience avait des limites et s'il préférait les fades petites brunes à elle…il ne la méritait surement pas.

Mais sa fierté soudain se réveilla. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne la place ainsi.

- Hummm, je comprends. Je passais juste par ici…pour vous apprendre mon départ, je vais poursuivre mon cursus dans la ville de mes parents. Ici c'est …trop petit. Je m'ennuyais. Les gens sont …inintéressants. Mais je tiens à t'apprendre, Bella, que même si tu penses que ton amour est partagé, il ne l'est pas... du moins pas pour longtemps. Edward te quittera. Comme il quittera toutes les filles un jour ou l'autre. Il n'est pas capable de s'attacher. Il lui manque quelque chose.

Bella se raidit de colère sous l'injure lancée contre Edward, sentant que son ami avait tremblé en entendant les mots de Tanya. Avant qu'il ne prenne la parole et montre sans le vouloir ce qu'il ressentait, elle reprit la parole, se forçant au calme, serrant la main d'Edward sous la table.

- Généralement on reporte sur les autres ses propres défauts, Tanya. Il ne manque rien à Edward, en tout cas pas avec moi, ne sois pas inquiète et repars tranquillement chez toi. Adieu.

Bella avait parlé d'un ton calme et tranchant puis dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle tourna le dos à Tanya, s'appuyant contre Edward et souriant à ses amis.

- Que diriez-vous de rentrer chez moi finir la soirée tranquille ? Rosalie doit déjà nous attendre.

Emmett approuva bruyamment et se leva immédiatement voulant tirer derrière lui Bella en attrapant sa main libre. Mais Edward secoua la tête, retenant Bella près de lui.

- Allez-y les garçons Bella et moi, on vous rejoint dans dix minutes

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent avec un sourire entendu. Tanya se tenait toujours debout derrière le couple. Edward se leva lentement souriant tendrement à Bella et se retourna enfin vers Tanya qu'il toisa d'un regard froid et impénétrable.

- Bonsoir. Je pense que tu as compris le message. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait manqué quelque chose pour m'attacher à toi. Je te souhaite plus de plaisir ailleurs. Loin d'ici, dit-il d'une voix froide et cassante, Bella, ma douce, on y va ?

La chaleur de sa voix rauque et tendre lorsqu'il prononça les mots s'adressa à Bella la fit frissonner de plaisir, son cœur reprenant immédiatement à un rythme irrégulier. Elle le suivit irradiant de plaisir sous le regard émeraude, ne sachant plus vraiment où était la frontière entre la réalité et la fiction.

* * *

_Et voila.. j'en suis toute réjouie !_

_Bon les problèmes sont les suivants ... Va t'elle partir "pour de vrai" ? et surtout ...Bella est elle suffisamment intelligente pour craquer (enfin). Parfois j'ai des doutes... je la laisse sur la pelouse la tête sur les genoux d'Edward Cullen et je comprends ensuite que rien ne s'est passé.. Là Bella tu es SEULE avec un spécimen Cullen dans toute sa splendeur ...pour tout l'après midi...montre nous que tu sais agir ..._

_Allez je vous laisse . Laissez moi votre avis ... je retourne papoter ailleurs._

_Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent ;)_

_Courage **mlca66 **tu vas trouver ...et **Tied** ...si je vais passer aux menaces si tu récupères pas ta connexion internet ;) Tu me manques mon chaton._

_Petite annonce : Respire ! sera la ..dans la semaine_

_et le prochain chapitre de Et si ? dans 10 à 15 jours ... j'espère .._

_Kiss_

_A bientôt_

_**Nic Cullen15000**_


	11. I'm yours

_hello les filles_

_Voici ce chapitre ..Vous devez remercier une reviews anonyme (Chloé je crois) de m'avoir dit " et moi je l'attends ce chapitre 11" .. C'est pas que je voulais pas l'ecrire , c'est pas que j'y pensais pas.. mais chaque jour il m'échappait il me glissait entre les doigts. bref .. ._

_Bonne lecture _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer je ne fait que m'amuser avec ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 I'm Yours**

**Song** : I'm Yours Jason Mraz

Partie 1 **I won't hesitate no more, no more**

Seattle de nos Jours

**POV Edward**

Depuis le départ imprévu de Garrett j'étais légèrement tendu : j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes mouvements traduisait trop clairement mes pensées. Et je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

Bella me plaisait chaque jour un peu plus.

Bella était magnifique. J'avais envie d'elle. Je voulais la toucher, être près d'elle.

Mais elle voulait juste un ami. Donc je m'éloignais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je ne voulais être aussi idiot qu'il y a dix ans.

Je lui servis son repas sur la table du jardin où elle avait pris place et je choisi de m'asseoir un plus loin dans l'herbe, face à elle mais à une distance respectueuse.

Je réagissais comme un imbécile et je sentais sa gêne augmenter de minute en minute dans le silence qui nous entourait. Je mâchonnai sans enthousiasme mon repas le dos appuyé contre un arbre sans regarder la magnifique jeune femme qui occupait mes pensées. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu laisser passer ma chance il y a dix ans. Je me doutais, je savais à l'époque que je lui plaisais et je m'étais embourbé dans cette histoire avec Tanya. Histoire dont elle avait tenté de me sortir. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé depuis. Bella faisait preuve d'une discrétion ou d'une absence de curiosité peut être, très étonnante. Je ne me sentais pas autorisé à lui parlé de tout cela, remuer le passé, sans qu'elle me le demande m'était difficile.

- Edward ?

Sa voix faible mais décidée rompit le silence entre nous et je tournai immédiatement la tête vers elle.

- Si tu veux …rejoindre tes parents et ton fils, je comprends tout à fait, je peux rentrer chez moi. J'ai de quoi m'occuper aussi là-bas, continua t'elle.

Sa voix, douce, un peu triste, me ramena au temps présent. Sa proposition de me laisser seul fut le déclic qui me botta le derrière. Je me levai rapidement et m'assit près d'elle sur le banc. Je levai alors ma main vers son visage sur lequel de la peinture bleue et grise formait de minuscules petites taches. Je frottais doucement sa joue sous prétexte de les effacer. Mais je voulais avant tout la toucher, recréer le contact avec elle.

- Bella, il est hors de question que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes. Je veux…, commençai-je en cherchant mes mots.

Je ne pouvais continuer. J'étais trop proche d'elle. Ses yeux chocolat s'attachèrent au mien. Comme avant, je sentais sa confiance en moi, je sentais à nouveau dans ses yeux son amitié et peut être, encore, la chance d'aller plus loin. J'inclinai alors irrésistiblement mon visage vers le sien et tout en glissant mes doigts dans son cou, derrière sa nuque je frottai légèrement alors ma joue sur la sienne.

- Je … toi et moi … Crois-tu que l'on a droit à une autre chance. ? soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je sentis sa respiration s'arrêter une seconde. Je repris la parole immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de dire non.

- Nous en avons le droit. Il le faut.

Et je m'emparai enfin de ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je laissai mes mains glisser vers sa taille afin de la serrer contre moi. Lorsque je sentis sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la mienne, je perdis pieds.

C'était ce que je souhaitais depuis ce matin. Non, j'aspirais à cet instant depuis notre promenade dans le parc.

Je soupirais de plaisir contre sa bouche. En fait pour être honnête je souhaitais la tenir ainsi, contre moi, depuis le jour où une jeune femme pressée, avec son enfant fiévreux sous le bras, était entrée dans mon cabinet et revenue dans ma vie.

Mon sang brula dans mes veines lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était déplacée et se retrouvait assise sur mes genoux, me rappelant certains souvenirs lointains. Elle maintenait fermement mon visage contre le sien en s'agrippant à mes cheveux et ma nuque.

_Comme si j'allais m'éloigner de toi ma Bella…_

Je gémis à nouveau et fouillai sa bouche avec passion, ne pouvant m'empêcher de mordiller ses lèvres. Son gémissement de plaisir m'atteint en plein cœur. Elle souhaitait la même chose que moi.

Pendant de longues minutes, je retrouvais le gout de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de ses joues sous mes doigts. Je sentais son corps se presser contre le mien et j'entendais son cœur, à moins que cela ne soit le mien battre follement. Mes mains se glissèrent sous son sweat-shirt trop large et agrippèrent sa taille, comme si je craignais à mon tour qu'elle ne change d'avis et s'éloigne de moi. Nos langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureux lors d'un simple baiser. Ma réaction me dépassait et je me pouvais arrêter de parcourir son visage de mes lèvres, caressant l'arête de son nez, effleurant le lobe de l'oreille avant d'embrasser ses paupières pour mieux revenir vers sa bouche. J'atteignais le point de non-retour et les rêves des nuits précédentes semblaient sur le point de se réaliser ce que mon corps comprenait un peu trop bien. Je sentis mon corps se tendre et le bassin de Bella exercer une pression agréable et douloureuse à la fois son mon bas-ventre.

Haletant je finis par interrompre notre baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Prenant son visage entre mes mains, j'éloignai doucement son visage du mien

- -Bella, si tu veux m'arrêter fais-le maintenant. Ensuite je ne sais pas si je pourrais …soufflai-je, cherchant dans son regard assombri une preuve évidente qu'elle ne me repousserait pas.

Elle me regarda longuement. Son souffle était haché, comme le mien, sa poitrine se soulevait de façon irrégulière frôlant la mienne à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes poignets, entre nous, comme si elle voulait dénouer notre étreinte. Elle ne bougeait pas et me fixait inlassablement cherchant à lire en moi comme je cherchais en elle. Le passé était si loin, et si proche. Nous n'étions plus ces jeunes étudiants insouciants. Elle avait donné la vie, j'avais mon propre enfant. Je me demandais en un instant si nos passés n'allaient pas nous séparer encore une fois malgré le désir évident qui brulait entre nous.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les miens et de sa main gauche elle caressa ma joue, dessinant de façon terriblement érotique de son index le contour de ma mâchoire depuis l'oreille jusqu'à ma bouche. La tension grandit en moi.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal … Bella mais suis incapable de te laisser partir, sauf si tu me le demandes, maintenant, soufflai- je en me rapprochant de sa bouche à nouveau sans rompre le lien de nos regards.

Je sentis son doigt trembler un peu sur mes lèvres et son autre main caressa ma nuque, à la lisière de mes cheveux m'arrachant un nouveau frisson.

Elle se leva, sans vraiment s'éloigner. Le froid m'envahit, un vide se créa se créa sur mes genoux et dans mon ventre.

Puis elle saisit ma main. Je le vis secouer la tête, les mèches brunes voletant autour de son visage fin et rougit par nos baisers. J'avais l'impression qu'elle cherchait à fuir quelque chose

- Pourquoi compliquer encore et toujours les choses. ? Je n'ai plus d'hésitations.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si ces mots allaient m'emporter en enfer ou au paradis.

Partie 2 **Oh this is our fate, I'm yours**

**Seattle 10 ans plus tôt **

Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous chez les garçons. Ils s'étaient donné jusqu'à minuit pour s'amuser. Edward était présent car depuis quinze jours Tanya avait disparu de la circulation et l'atmosphère était nettement plus agréable entre eux cinq. Rosalie et Bella avaient enfin fini leur examen semestriel et c'était le tour des trois étudiants en médecine. Bella avait préparé des lasagnes, beaucoup de lasagnes pour qu'ils aient un « apport glucidique » suffisant avait dit Emmett.

Ce dernier avait renoncé à taquiner Edward et Bella sur leur prétendue relation après que celle-ci l'ait menacé de dire la vérité à Tanya s'il continuait. Edward avait levé les yeux au ciel. Jazz avait rigolé, et Rosalie froncé les sourcils à l'idée de Tanya rappliquant pour prendre la place « libérée » mais Emmett avait compris où était son intérêt. Il aimait bien la petite brune qui cuisinait de bons petits plats, presque autant que la grande blonde aux allures de mannequin. Il aimait bien sa cuisine aussi.

Ils avaient dévoré le plat assez rapidement avant de s'asseoir sur les canapés en écoutant de la musique. Les garçons étaient fatigués Emmett les avaient entrainé à un match amical de base-ball dans l'après midi et ils paradaient encore dans leur tenue d'entrainement. Edward semblait plus épuisé que les deux autres. Bella ne cessait de le regarder du coin de l'œil, espérant comprendre pourquoi il avait si mauvaise mine le teint pale et les traits creusés. Il parlait peu même si il souriait souvent montrant par son attitude qu'il était là avec eux. Mais il n'était pas ce soir celui qui animait le groupe Les révisions étaient une période stressante. Surtout pour lui qui avaient accumulé du retard lorsque Tanya le poursuivait partout. Il devait maintenant travailler jour et nuit pour tenter de se mettre à jour dans ces révisions. Il était hors de question pour lui de louper le moindre examen.

Même si Emmet avait utilisé du prétexte un esprit sain dans un corps sain pour le faire sortir et bouger sur un terrain il savait qu'il serait mieux chez lui à travailler ces cours de physiologie et de pharmacologie. Simplement il n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de passer un après midi puis surtout une soirée entre amis. Le prochain examen n'était que le lendemain après-midi. Il n'aurait qu'à faire une nuit blanche. Une de plus. Avec certaines aides, c'était possible. Il regarda Bella et croisa son regard chaud posé sur lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire oubliant d'écouter ce que disait Emmett en train d'annoncer la suite du programme de la soirée. Ils s'isolèrent quelques secondes dans leur monde. Puis Les jeux et questionnaires et défis s'enchaînèrent comme si les trois garçons voulaient rattrapaient le retard des soirées gâchées précédentes. L'équipe des deux filles se montra combative et déterminée. Elles gagnèrent haut la main les différents défis et remportèrent le prix de la soirée, les maillots d'entrainement des garçons à condition de les leur enlever elles-mêmes. Rosalie se leva la première et sans hésitation s'approcha d'Emmett, snobant son frère. Elle se glissa derrière le grand brun qui avait inventé les règles et debout derrière son dos glissa les mains sur le ventre du jeune homme attrapant le bas du maillot et le remontant doucement sur le torse d'Emmett. Sans un mot pour une fois, il se laissa enlever son bien, levant docilement les bras pour aider Rosalie à le prendre. Avec un petit sourire satisfait elle repassa devant lui et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci Emmett Dit-elle avant d'enfiler le maillot pardessus ces propres habits, à toi Bella de te servir.

Bella regarda les deux garçons encore vêtu de leur maillot. Jazz croisa ostensiblement les bras sur son torse, affichant clairement son opinion : pas le mien. Edward était assis le long appuyait sur le dossier, le regard dans le vague mais il tourna le visage vers Bella en l'entendant se lever et se rapprocher de lui. Il semblait ne pas avoir compris les règles du jeu et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je...j'ai gagné Edward, dit-elle d'un ton résolu, je veux ton maillot.

Elle tendit la main vers lui espérant qu'il lui donnerait ainsi sans problème, elle n'avait pas envie d'appliquer la méthode de Rosalie. Elle savait par expérience que tout devenait électrique entre eux quand elle le touchait et recommencer en présence de témoin n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle savait aussi très bien qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il voulait une amie, juste une amie. Il le lui avait redit, après l'avoir remercié, le soir où elle avait fait décamper Tanya pour lui en se jetant dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet mais après s'être brulée les ailes et le cœur deux fois avec, même pour un maillot de base-ball il était hors de question qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

- Non !

Emmett avait parlé.

- Non, Bella : tu dois aller le gagner ce tee-shirt. C'est la règle

- Emmett avec Ta règle tu m'agaces, tu ne parlais pas tant il y a deux minutes quand Rosalie t'as piqué le tien alors je fais les choses à ma façon. S'énerva Bella

Edward rit doucement, comme s'il revenait parmi eux et trouvait la scène amusante.

- Calme toi Bella, il a raison… même elle très « conne », .on va suivre la règle… on va le faire, il cligna de l'œil et continua, Viens le prendre, je t'en empêcherais pas, promis. Sers toi Prends ce que tu veux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir a ces mots. S'il savait.

Il savait, elle le comprit en croisant son regard soudain très brulant et amusé en même temps. Elle secoua la tête agacée d'être aussi transparente pour lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

Le maillot, juste le maillot. Il voulait s'amuser ? Elle lui donnerait de quoi s'amuser. C'était lui qui avait commencé cette fois-ci.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'assit devant lui sur ses genoux et lentement, comme Rosalie avant elle. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches du jeune homme pour commencer à relever le maillot sur son torse. Mais la position d'Edward sur le canapé et les yeux verts posé sur elle ne l'aider pas. Elle se pencha en avant pour faire glisser le maillot un peu plus haut, respirant le parfum d'Edward. Encore une fois Bella serra les dents se jura de ne rien faire qu'elle puisse regretter plus tard.

Elle finit par réussir en se collant contre lui à lui ôter son maillot sans la moindre collaboration de sa part. Il s'était laissait faire, c'est tout.

En soupirant elle se releva et après lui avoir adressé un regard mi-triomphant mi-rageur elle enfila le maillot tiède et parfumé. Un frisson la saisit tandis qu'Edward la regardait ainsi s'habiller. De son coté il avait apprécié de la sentir contre lui et avait du réprimer l'envie de la toucher mais après l'incident devant Tanya quelques jours auparavant il ne souhaitait plus se laisser emporter.

Bella Swan se leva avait le pressentiment que cette journée allait être curieuse. Elle se sentait légère et angoissée en même temps. Regardant rapidement sa chambre elle chercha ce qui pour rait être à l'origine de cette angoisse. Tout semblait en ordre. Certes l'appartement était calme. Mais Rosalie étant absente, c'était normal.

Elle se leva, tira machinalement le maillot de base-ball qui lui servait de tenue de nuit sur ces cuisses. Il était long mais il faisait froid en ce mois de mars et même si elle rougissait en sachant comment elle avait eu ce vêtement cela ne la réchauffait pas assez.

Elle passa à la cuisine se faire un café brûlant. La pièce était propre mais moins ordonné que lorsque Rosalie la professionnelle de l'organisation rodait dans les parages. Bella soupira. Depuis une semaine que la jolie blonde avait déménagé provisoirement, chez son frère afin d'aider les garçons à s'organiser pendant leur partiels, elle était seule. Rosalie lui manquait. Elles se voyaient tous les soirs. Pensivement Bella revécut la soirée de la veille. Quelque chose la tracassait. Ils s'étaient quitté peu après l'échange de maillot Edward était parti seul, le premier, sans lui proposer de la raccompagner malgré l'heure tardive. Il était parti d'un pas hésitant et Bella l'avait suivit du regard dans la rue. Puis Jazz l'avait raccompagnée. Ce comportement était curieux. Elle savait Edward assez protecteur et même si il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche trop de lui il ne lui aurait pas sciemment fait prendre le risque de sortir seule la nuit. Se rongeant machinalement un ongle et reposant des deuxième tasse de café, Bella arriva à la conclusion perturbante qu'Edward avait un problème qui le perturbait au point de n'en parler à personne. Son inquiétude grandit et un sentiment d'urgence l'habita.

Elle enfila un jean rapidement et sortit dans le couloir après avoir pris ces clés. Deux minutes plus tard elle se trouvait devant chez Edward. Elle sonna à l'interphone mais personne ne lui répondit. Sans savoir pourquoi elle était sure qu'il était la et avait besoin d'aide. Elle tapa rapidement le code de l'interphone qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps et grimpa à l'étage d'Edward. Elle commença par frapper normalement à la porte puis se mit à tambouriner de façon surement très désagréable pour les voisins. Mais Bella Swan ne se préoccupait plus de cela. Il était 9 heures du matin. Un jour de partiel et Edward ne répondait pas. Elle l'appela. Plusieurs fois. Edward ne répondait pas. Serrant ces mains l'autre contre l'autre pour retenir le sentiment de panique irraisonné qui menaçait de l'emporter, elle chercha à réfléchir posément, contrôlant sa respiration. Elle savait où il cachait une clé. . Elle courut vers la cachette et glissa la clé avec difficulté dans la serrure. Bella entra dans l'appartement et claquant la porte derrière elle, appelant Edward en vain. Elle entra dans la chambre. Il était la allongé sur le lit, habillé comme la veille et entouré de livres et papiers. La vision du corps inerte la stoppa une seconde puis Bella se rua vers le lit et chercha à le secouer, a lui parler. Il n'eut aucune réaction cependant la tiédeur de sa peau lorsqu'elle porta sa main à sa joue et le souffle régulier d'Edward la rassurèrent.

Il semblait juste endormit profondément. Trop profondément. Cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait l'avoir mis dans cet état elle aperçut sur la table de travail en désordre un verre d'eau et une boite de comprimé. Abandonnant la main d'Edward qu'elle reposa doucement sur le lit, elle s'approcha et vit que la boite était presque vide et qu'il s'agissait d'amphétamines. Elle regarda à nouveau Edward, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il aurait pris ces médicaments. Puis elle prit conscience du spectacle désordonné des feuilles de cours partout autour d'elle et saisit : Edward avait du retard et avait pensé résoudre son problème en dormant moins Grace aux amphétamines.

Elle saisit son téléphone et appela Jazz. Il répondit dès la première sonnerie et elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation. D'une voix légèrement hystérique. Il sembla inquiet et surtout agacé de ne pouvoir la rejoindre immédiatement. Emmett et lui étaient coincé pour un contrôle médical obligatoire de l'autre coté de Seattle. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient être à l'appartement d'Edward avant deux heures. Il lui expliqua ce que devait faire : l'allonger sur le coté et essayer régulièrement de le réveiller. Jazz avait une voix calme et apaisante.

Bella sécha les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ces joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle raccrocha et rangea en un clin d'œil les papiers qui entouraient le jeune homme toujours endormi. Ensuite doucement elle l'allongea sur le coté, lui ôtant les chaussures et chaussettes qu'il avait gardé et débouclant la ceinture de son pantalon. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui. Il dormait profondément et calmement. Sa respiration lente et régulière soulevait son torse. Bella pouvait l'observait à sa guise pour la première fois. Il était si incroyablement beau malgré ses yeux cernés et son teint pale. Son visage au repos évoquait irrésistiblement les statues de la Renaissance. Bella soupira et caressa doucement le visage sans expression de son ami. Elle aurait tellement voulu plus. Il était calme et paisible. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, face à lui, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Elle était prête à le veiller. Longtemps. Toujours s'il avait voulu d'elle. C'était son destin, elle savait qu'elle était à lui.

* * *

_Bon je sens le mécontentement monter ... Oui bon mais c'est comme ça ... :( _

_De toute façon il faudra bien qu'ils se décident un jour ..ou l'autre . Pas aujourd'hui . J'en suis aussi triste que vous. Mais avec le reprise du travail... les choses sont plus compliquées que pendant les vacances._

_Pour celles qui suivent **Respire!** ...avoir un chapitre le week-end prochain relèverait du miracle... Je vous embrasse et vous remercie de vos petits mots malgré la brièveté des chapitres et leur espacement dans le temps. Mais je ne lacherais pas c'est promis Edward et Bella avant de les avoir mener à bon port._

_Kiss_

_Cullen15000_


End file.
